A Child's Hope
by Canopus Carina
Summary: Severitus Challenge The six students don’t believe Sirius is dead and are trying to get him back, Severus finds Lily’s letters to him and the truth is revealed to him, Draco is confused to what he should do as his father escapes OotP spoilers
1. Unexpected Visit

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter One: An Unexpected Visit  
  
* * * * *  
  
Soon to be sixteen year old Harry Potter sat on his /bed/ in his /room/ where he looked out at the star-studded sky.  
  
It was about two months since Sirius had left them... said to have died after he fell through the veil in the Room of Death. He was in close contact with Hermione and Ron, using a walkie-talkie like mechanism that Mr. Weasley thought of. It was a round, blue stone that hung from a silver chain. It was said to be created by the High Elves of the past for communicating with other tribe like clans. The golden trio along with Neville, Ginny, and Luna were continuously looking for some way for Sirius to really be alive... but so far no good.  
  
While the Trio were connected by the communication stones, the rest of the group were sending notes that were charmed and coded so no one would know the meaning. They also signed the notes with the creature the animagus potion said they would turn into if they became animagus.  
  
But right now, Harry didn't have anyone to talk to; they were asleep now after searching through many books that they sent each other. He wasn't feeling up to doing anything anyway, so he just waited until the sun rose so he could do the chores ahead of him. The only sounds that could be heard were his good for nothing relatives that tried to ignore him, but found that it was quite useless. But those were the usual noises of Number Four Privet Drive, the loud snores and occasional ruffle of feathers from his pet owl... that is until...  
  
"What do you think your doing?"  
  
"Me?!? You were the one that dropped that vase!"  
  
'How come I couldn't hear them come in? Harry asked himself. Let alone hear the vase? The Dursleys are going to blame it on me! I'm so dead!'  
  
Slowly, Harry took his wand out from underneath his bed since he had a hunch that whoever was inside the Dursley's house were wizards too, the vase not being heard was one of the hints. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, would surely send him a letter of some kind to warn him if a teacher was to pick him up, or even an Order member...  
  
"You'll wake him up! And we need to make this quick!"  
  
'Okay, now I know that they aren't here to help me since they don't want me to be awake when they find me. What to do?'  
  
Harry quickly let his owl go out the window knowing that if there was a battle, Hedwig wouldn't have anyway to protect herself. It wasn't until he hid himself that the trespassers showed themselves.  
  
"Remus? Professor Moody? What are you two doing here?" He asked, stepping out from his hiding place, behind the dresser.  
  
"Well, Potter," his fourth year defense teacher said... well you get what I mean, "Dumbledore wants you with him now since Voldemort has returned and is known."  
  
"But Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was back after my fourth year," Harry said, unconvinced to their reasoning, "why now?"  
  
"Voldemort isn't happy since he's been put in the newspapers; he wanted to be in the shadows for awhile more."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, you know..." Moody continued, rather uncomfortably, "the spies."  
  
'Okay now there was something up... what is it though?' Harry asked himself sarcastically. 'Oh, now I remember, Moody is never nervous.'  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who, what?"  
  
"Who are the spies?"  
  
"Well, you know that Dumbledore doesn't give us that information."  
  
'This person is definitely not Moody. I wonder why /Lupin/ is here though, he hasn't said anything... but then again, we aren't dealing with anyone intelligent.'  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered, playing along with the imposters, "but Moony, you said that you had the list of the spies and was going to show me. That way, when I see them, I don't have to hurt them, during battle that is. And aren't you afraid?"  
  
"Why should I be afraid?" /Lupin/ asked confused, looking around for something to pop out at him, "I thought you didn't want to go outside at night when it was a full moon."  
  
'It's a good thing that they can't see through the window... or they would see that it is a clear sky with a half moon.'  
  
"It's not a full moon, though," /Moody/ said quickly.  
  
"Yes it is... Moony! You have to leave now! The clouds will leave soon and you'll change!"  
  
The imposters looked at each other and /Lupin/ disappeared with a small pop, leaving Harry with the fake Moody.  
  
'How should I get rid of him?'  
  
"Well, how could there be clouds out tonight?" /Moody/ asked suddenly. "I see no clouds."  
  
'Uh oh, he's seen the sky... RUN!'  
  
And Harry did just that... he ran as fast as he could; only stopping quickly to open the door. He hoped that the Dursleys were going to be okay even if they were mean to him when he was being raised by them... but they were still family. Looking behind him, he saw that the Dursleys were going to be fine since /Moody/ was following after him. As he watched, /Moody/'s appearance changed to that of a Death Eater that he saw at Voldemort's rebirth, though didn't remember his name.  
  
Harry continued to run through the city, wondering why the Death Eater didn't fire a curse at him. 'Maybe it is his orders to bring me unharmed...' he thought, puzzled. He knew the city better than any Death Eater, so he decided to use some of his plans that he used to get away from Dudley's gang.  
  
It wasn't until Harry was deep into a forest outside the city that he stopped, knowing that the Death Eater would never know the scenery here like he himself did. This was his territory, knew it like the back of his hand. Just standing there, away from danger, reminded Harry of his times in the forest, hiding from Dudley... and the time he ran away from home. This was his sanctuary and knew many of the animals here... they would help if someone came in...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Question for Chapter Two: Dumbledore sends some people to get Harry, who are they (ten points)? How do you think that they find where Harry is (five points)? Leave your house next to your answer.  
  
Canopus: I need to make an extra disclaimer here, I didn't come up with the house point idea, it comes from Mione who is writing "Harry Potter and the Heir of the Four Founders" which I love and hope that you read. Second, I don't own the whole Severitus Challenge, which comes from Severitus (of course) and I love "A Father's Sin".  
  
Okay, I know that there wasn't anything with Severus in here, but that comes next year. This is my first Severus Challenge fanfiction so please tell me how you think about it. If everything works out and I get reviews, I'll update every Saturday.  
  
The animals for the animagus will be explained later, you will find out what they are then. And the stones will be explained later, as well as the time when Harry ran away. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you. 


	2. Severus and Remus

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Two: Severus and Remus  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Welcome, gentlemen. It is good to see that you have finally put your arguments aside."  
  
The werewolf stayed silent while the potions master each gave a snort of disagreement and glared at the other.  
  
'He will never see that he is acting like a child,' the werewolf, named Remus Lupin, thought quietly.  
  
"I have called you here today because I have the bad feeling that the protection charms around Harry Potter's house are breaking." The two present looked back up at the headmaster. Mixed emotions filled he room.  
  
Snape looked up with indifference, 'what does that have to do with me?' he thought.  
  
Remus didn't feel the same though; his thoughts racing with confusion and fear.  
  
"How could that be though?" Remus asked, "I thought that the protection charms would stay on as long as..."  
  
"The people who live in the house care for him," Dumbledore finished his previous student's statement, "or if he isn't there since he is at Hogwarts."  
  
'Harry always said that his relatives were mean to him,' Remus remembered, 'is it bad enough for the charms to break? Were these people really the ones who should be watching Harry? After all, the incident with Sirius was two months ago... is he having nightmares because of it? Or did Harry run away? If he did, he could be in great danger.'  
  
"I'm asking you to go to the house and bring Harry here. I don't think it would be wise for him to stay at that house any longer."  
  
"Do you think that it is that bad?" Remus interrupted, "what do you expect is happening there?"  
  
"He hasn't sent many letters to anyone. The ones were have been getting are off the point, always dodging his health. Of course he says that he is doing fine, but I have experience to know that he isn't telling us everything."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" The Potions master interrupted.  
  
"Well, Severus, this has a lot to do with you. If I'm not mistaken, you promised Lily that you would watch over her child, no mater what."  
  
"Albus, why would I watch James' son? Lily said that because she thought that we would have a child together and she didn't want a bad relationship between the baby and me."  
  
"That wasn't why she said it though," the Headmaster said in his knowing voice, "she wanted you to know Harry even if he was James son... to watch him when the danger gets high. I think it is time for you to fulfill your promise."  
  
The Potions Master sat in silence, knowing that he was beat but the elderly wizard.  
  
"I want you to go to Harry's house and bring him back to Hogwarts."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"We're trying to find Harry, Severus, did you forget so easily?" Remus asked in mock surprise, "I though you never forgot facts like that. You're losing your touch."  
  
"Severus glared at Remus, raising an accusing finger, "Just because you have your werewolf strength, I can hold my own in a fight, you know."  
  
"I know, but I'd probably win anyway."  
  
"Where are we going?" Severus asked, ignoring Remus' last comment, "And why don't we just apparate closer or even floo there?"  
  
"You aren't using your mind are you? The apparition wards are covering a large area since we aren't going to take any chances of Death Eaters, and the muggles aren't connected to the floo network. I don't even know if they have the fire going at any time. They have an electric fire."  
  
"Why on earth do they have an /electric/ fire? That's just weird!"  
  
"These muggles are weird, period."  
  
"Well, they would have to be if they raised Potter."  
  
"They didn't want to watch him, and they hate each other."  
  
"Whatever," Severus answered, not listening to his companion, "Let's just get to the house, find out he's being treated like a king, get the brat and return to the school where I can rest."  
  
Remus just shook his head, continuing his walk to Number four, Privet Drive.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This is it?"  
  
"This is it."  
  
"But it's so boring! These muggles could drive anyone crazy. It's no wonder Potter is so close to insanity."  
  
"Severus, why are you so mean to Harry? Especially when you were married to Lily before."  
  
Severus stopped right where he was, causing Remus to bump into him. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I'm close with James and he knew."  
  
"Does that mean Pettigrew knows?" It was then that an emotion no one had ever seen on the Potions Master had come, fear. 'If that damned rat knows about Lily and me, then Voldemort will find out! I wonder why he hasn't told yet. Is he helping me? Yeah, right!'  
  
"No," Remus answered, "Not even Sirius knows, only me. I don't know why he told me, but he did, and I don't know why he was protecting you, but we may never know."  
  
"That will be a discussion for another day, Lupin," Severus answered, walking up the pathway. Without another word, he knocked on the door only to be confronted by a large man.  
  
"Who are you?" the man, Vernon Dursley, asked, "What are you doing here? I don't need /your/ kind! Get away from my house!" and he shut the door on Severus' face.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"He hates everything that has to do with magic," Lupin said knowingly, "but he usually wants Harry to leave, as Ron tells me, so I wonder why Vernon is yelling at us."  
  
"You mean he's always like that? But why isn't he throwing Harry out at us if he hates magic?" Severus asked, thoughtfully but became worried, "what if he threw Harry out at a Death Eater?!?"  
  
"When have you even cared about Harry?"  
  
"Do you know what would happen if Potter was captured?"  
  
"The Death Eaters would broadcast it everywhere... and did you call him Harry?"  
  
"No, I called him Potter, like I usually do."  
  
"...the time before that, Severus."  
  
"No... okay, maybe I did, but it doesn't matter anymore, he's Lily's child and I am to watch over him. I promised."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sorry I couldn't get it up on Saturday, but ff.net wasn't working. Hope you all read this one. To my wonderful reviewers-  
  
Gryphnwng: I should say that Ravenclaw could get five points because of Remus. I hope you like this chapter even though Harry doesn't see Severus yet.  
  
jedi-master-farah: Ten points to Gryffindor for Remus and the 'talkie- things' as you called them. They only connect Hermione, Ron, and Harry and are called 'Calculusos' which is Latin for 'stone talk'  
  
Lady Lightning: Five points to Gryffindor for Remus.  
  
SafariGoddess: Ten points to Slytherin for Remus and Severus.  
  
Sharai Darekin: All fifteen points to Ravenclaw for Remus, Severus, and how they find Harry (though you find that out in chapter three).  
  
Rickman's Girl: You should have gone with Severus! I know that it would be stupid to send Severus if Death Eaters were there, but sadly, they don't know of the Death Eaters. It's a good idea about the tracking devices, but the Order doesn't know about the stones. Sorry, I hope that you'll start to know how I think and that the questions will be easier... only one person got everything! But then again, she has to deal with me at school. He he.  
  
Sakura Ryou: Well, my crazy Slytherinistic reviewer, you get five points for Remus. I am a Gryffindor, so you have to remember that I won't tell you the answers. Hehe.  
  
SweetDreams: Thanks for the vote! I think that good Draco with his temper is a good choice, it'll work great. Five points to Slytherin for Remus.  
  
Tenshi-Chikyuu: Thanks for your review, but you forgot the question at the end of chapter one. It seems as if some people like Draco as the "snarny prick" but on the side of good at the end.  
  
Tropic: You're the third that said that Draco should be stuck up and on the good side; it seems as if it might be unanimous! Five points to Gryffindor for Remus.  
  
ArisReagan: I'm sorry my friend, but you didn't get any points for Slytherin. You should have already known that I think like a Slytherin and would warp my answers so it seemed as if they didn't come until later! Hehe.  
  
Remember everyone, this is a Severitus Challenge, Severus and Remus have to be involved!  
  
Question for Chapter Three: Hermione, like she is always, automatically talks once she gets on to the stones (Calculusos). What is one of the topics that she talks about before Harry tells his friend about the Death Eaters that 'visited' him? (5 points) You don't have to tell me your House if you have already reviewed (unless you want to change it).  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, its really good! I am half Gryffindor, half Ravenclaw. There are many quizzes at that place, just click "Harry Potter" for more (it says I'm like McGonagall!) You definitely have to take the love test! It shows you who you would be with if you fell in love with one of the characters of Harry Potter; you'll never predict the answers!  
  
Voting: In your review, please tell me whether or not you want Draco to go to the side of good.  
  
Score: I don't know how this is possible, but there is a triple tie. Everyone has twenty points though in reality, Ravenclaw is winning because they had the least amount of people participating and still got twenty points. It then goes to Gryffindor and then to Slytherin. Hufflepuffs, don't be shy!  
  
Canopus: Another thousand words done. I can't believe it! My other story was with only five hundred words. Anyways, Harry is found by Severus and Remus next chapter... I think. I know who is reading this story, so I expect a review! Hehe. Anyway, if people read this chapter, I'll update next Saturday (if ff.net is working).  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288. 


	3. Findings

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone reading, please read the paragraphs after the story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Three: Findings  
  
* * * * *  
  
It wasn't until Harry was deep into a forest outside the city that he stopped, knowing that the Death Eater would never know the scenery here like he himself did. This was his territory, knew it like the back of his hand. Just standing there, away from danger, reminded Harry of his times in the forest, hiding from Dudley... and the time he ran away from home. This was his sanctuary and knew many of the animals here... they would help if someone came in...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ron! Answer the stupid stone! Where are you?"  
  
"Is that you, Harry?" Ron's voice said from the blue stone.  
  
"No, it's Snape!" Harry said sarcastically, "Who else would I be? Hermione is the only one that can use these other than you and me, and do I sound like Hermione? And isn't she over at your house?"  
  
"She's here; I just wanted to make sure. For all I know, it could have been a Death Eater getting into the system."  
  
"Ron, think about this, Hermione made sure only the three stones she made are connected and that no one could change that. Has Hermione ever been wrong on something that academic?"  
  
"Well... no, but she's the one that started spew."  
  
"It's not /spew/, Ron," Hermione's voice said, probably coming through her stone, "its /S.P.E.W. /"  
  
"What would I do without you guys?"  
  
"Be incredibly bored," Ron suggested.  
  
"Or not get all of your homework in?" Hermione put in, "the OWL scores are coming soon."  
  
"Well, before you two start talking about OWL scores, I have to tell you something," Harry interrupted, "I'm in a forest outside the city."  
  
"Why are you there?"  
  
"Remus and Moody were there, but they weren't the real ones, they were Death Eaters!"  
  
"What did you do, Harry?" He could actually see Hermione's face as she said that.  
  
"I ran into my sanctuary, you know, the forest. I'll probably stay here until I know that the Death Eater is gone."  
  
"Be careful, Harry."  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll be fine. I stayed in here when I was younger and I know some animals here that won't like the Death Eaters to come in. Wait what was that?"  
  
Above Harry's head, a small family-like group of sparrows flew out of the tree toward the snapping sound from before. The next thing he knew, a pain filled cry filled the air with the many angry chirps of birds.  
  
"Harry, what was that? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Hermione, and that was a sparrow attack on the Death Eaters. I have to go."  
  
He quickly cut off the connection and ran as fast as he could since he knew the Death Eater had seen, or heard, him. Sure enough, he could hear footfalls from behind him, gaining up on their prey. Harry continued wondering why they didn't send curses or even hexes his way, but he didn't really want to go into the mind of a Death Eater at that moment.  
  
"Harry!" the voice of Remus called from in front of him. That was strange because he thought that the Death Eater that impersonated Remus ran, believing his whole 'full moon' idea.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Harry screamed, pointing his wand behind him. But the footfalls continued to follow him, so he knew he missed.  
  
"Stupefy!" the Death Eater behind him called, telling Harry that they were now going to send magic to help them since Harry was too fast for them. He sent a few curses behind him, but unfortunately they all missed since he was more worried about running without tripping on some tree root.  
  
Run... jump... run... dodge... run... It was a continuous routine, never ending the circle it created. Harry was so caught up in just running from the Death Eater that he didn't look in front of him, resulting in colliding with /Lupin/.  
  
"Get away from me!" Harry screamed at the impersonator, backing away. It was then that he noticed that he was surrounded; /Lupin/ on one side and the unrecognized Death Eater on the other. "How is it that you didn't change back?" He asked /Lupin/.  
  
'The potion should have worn off by now. But he probably just took another dose.'  
  
"Change back? What are you talking about, Harry?" /Lupin/ asked  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Death Eater, I know that you just took Remus' hair and used it for Polyjuice Potion!"  
  
"That's madness!" It was then that another /Lupin/ came up behind the unrecognizable Death Eater.  
  
Harry looked between /Lupin/ (#1) across from the Death Eater, and /Lupin/ (#2) that was behind the Death Eater. His subconscious was telling him to choose /Lupin/ #1, but he knew that he should come up with a question, just in case they were both Death Eaters.  
  
"Why don't you make loud noises in the Order's Headquarters?" Harry asked, motioning them to answer him but making sure he doesn't loose sight of either of them.  
  
"Well..." /Lupin/ #2 started, "that way Death Eaters can't hear where you are."  
  
"That's easy; the portrait will start screaming," /Lupin/ #1 answered, "it takes awhile to get the cover over her. The building might be sound proof, but her screaming is annoying."  
  
"Sorry I thought you were a Death Eater, Moony," Harry said quickly while running away from the two Death Eaters.  
  
"You should have some code word that your friends say if you are ever in that predicament. The Dark Lord will probably go after them first, trying to get you out of the castle."  
  
"We already do."  
  
"It seems that you are growing to be a smart lad."  
  
"Are you saying that I wasn't smart in the first place?"  
  
"You wouldn't think before," a silky voice said from behind them, "you would just run into trouble."  
  
Harry quickly turned around and pointed his wand at Professor Snape, not knowing why he was there.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry, Severus is with me."  
  
Raising a questioning eyebrow to his Potions Professor, Harry stayed silent. They continued to run, not knowing when to stop. Apparation would take too long since they had to make sure Harry was coming also and they didn't think that brooms would be fast enough, even if they had them with them.  
  
"What do we do now?" Remus asked.  
  
"Follow me," Harry answered, "I know of an area where the Death Eaters wouldn't want to go. I don't know why I didn't go there in the first place."  
  
"Because you're an idiot," was all Severus said as they ran toward the main city.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Question for Chapter Four: The Death Eaters disobey their orders from Voldemort and decide to fight the unlikely trio. How is it that the Aurors new to go to Surrey (five points) and what are a few things that the Death Eaters say when they are captured (five points)? Make sure you write your House in the review unless you have reviewed before. I have a chart of each review so I know who is in which house.  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, its really good!  
  
Voting: In your review, please tell me whether or not you want Draco to go to the side of good.  
  
Responses:  
  
Elfmoon87: Hey, sorry you couldn't read chapter two before, but you should be able to now. Do you know about the questions? If not, email me and I'll be happy to help you, just put story in the 'subject' part so I don't delete it.  
  
Anora: What do you need help on? As I said to Elfmoon87, email me and I'll be happy to help you, just put story in the 'subject' part so I don't delete it. You should do the question also, help your house since it is really close anyway.  
  
Tropic: Of course Draco will be like that, just give him time (I have it planned for seventh year or during the summer after sixth). Anyway, what house are you in? Are you planning to answer the questions to help your house?  
  
Dragonbrat: I thought that this was an easy question, and you prove me right, or maybe its just a Ravenclaw trait. Five points to the new Ravenclaw!  
  
Lady Lightning: I'm sorry, but she doesn't talk about Sirius. Try again for this chapter, you might get lucky.  
  
Tenshin-Chikyuu: Draco will switch sides in seventh year or during the summer after sixth. Anyway, what house are you in? Are you planning to answer the questions to help your house?  
  
Vessel of Darkness: Hello newcomer (or better yet, hello again ArisReagan)! Of course Hermione is talking about OWL's, why wouldn't she? Five points to Slytherin!  
  
Jedi-master-farah: I love bugging reviews out of you! It's so fun! Anyway, as you have read, you are correct on the question. Five points to Gryffindor! Hope you like this chapter, too.  
  
Score: Okay, is it just me, or is this going to be a tie for the whole story? Anyway, every house has twenty-five points. Where are my other readers? Seven people from the first one didn't review... sob.  
  
Canopus: Is Harry really an idiot in my story? Personally, I don't think so, but this is Snape we're talking about. Anyway, I'm trying to write as many chapters I can before school starts, that way I won't have to take two weeks when I have a busy schedule.  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288.  
  
If you want me to email you when the new chapter is up, please tell me in a review. I'll be happy to. 


	4. Escape

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Updated every Saturday Morning! Everyone reading, please read the paragraphs after the story and answer the question.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Four: Escape  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do we do now?" Remus asked.  
  
"Follow me," Harry answered, "I know of an area where the Death Eaters wouldn't want to go. I don't know why I didn't go there in the first place."  
  
"Because you're an idiot," was all Severus said as they ran toward the main city.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The unlikely trio ran as fast as they could towards the main city of Little W hoping that there would be an open-all-night restaurant. They knew that the Death Eaters wouldn't want to show themselves in a public place, but then again they went into the Dursley's house without problem. But they didn't want the Dursley's to know that they were there...  
  
"This is so confusing!" he burst out.  
  
"What?" Remus asked him, not stopping his running, "Death Eaters are supposed to be confusing, but they haven't done anything yet."  
  
"Well, Potter never did try to thing things through, though."  
  
"Severus, for once in your life, don't insult anyone."  
  
"Why? I don't see the point."  
  
The werewolf just shook his head at the Potions Professor, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything more from him. It was only a few minutes more before the group made it to an open McDonald's restaurant.  
  
"What is this... place?" Severus asked looking at his less than clean surroundings.  
  
"It's called a fast food restaurant. People come and order food."  
  
"Why did we have to go here?"  
  
"Well," Harry said uncertain, "I was hoping for more people to come, that way the Death Eaters would wait and not attack."  
  
"Potter! Death Eaters won't just wait patiently for the muggles to leave before they attack!"  
  
"Well they didn't want my relations to wake up, meaning they don't want someone to know that they were trying to kidnap me."  
  
Severus decided that there wasn't anything else that he could say, so he stayed quiet. It seemed as if Harry was right about the Death Eater's orders because they weren't attacking. The group's attackers just sat down at one of the booths, staring at the group, waiting for them to move. Actually, the sight would be comical if it wasn't so serious.  
  
"Um..." the counter girl said, walking up to the group, "is there anything you want to order?"  
  
"No," was the blunt reply from the Potions Professor.  
  
"Okay," she answered a bit uncomfortable, "well then, I'll have to ask you to leave."  
  
"I'll have an order of fries, then," Harry interrupted, before Severus could argue back. He shoved the money needed to pay for the fries and the woman walked away.  
  
"Now what?" Remus asked, still eyeing the staring Death Eaters.  
  
"We want those stupid followers to leave."  
  
"And how would that happen?"  
  
As if answering the irritated teacher's question, the counter woman came to deliver the fries and the extra change. After she was done, she walked up to the Death Eaters telling them that they have to leave. Knowing that they shouldn't cause anymore trouble, they left, but you just knew that they were only outside.  
  
"Well, now that they are gone," Harry said, deciding what fry he wanted to eat, "I can go on with my plan."  
  
"And what would that be?" Severus snapped.  
  
"I, unlike you," Harry said superiorly, "have continuous contact with my friends. Earlier in the summer, I sent my trunk with a weightless bag around it to Ron, knowing that something might happen. All I have is my wand and a Calculusos."  
  
Harry took out the blue stone from under his shirt. The gas like liquid within the Calculusos circled around in its container slowly, but speed up when Harry spoke to it.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Hermione, answer please."  
  
"Harry, are you okay? Are the Death Eaters still there?" Hermione's questioning voice came from the stone.  
  
"Yeah, mate, I told Dad about the intruders." Ron said. "Do you need me to have Dad send some aurors?"  
  
"Actually, Ron that is exactly what I need. We are at McDonalds in my town, and the two Death Eaters are outside the door. With me is Professor Snape and Remus, who I know are the real things, I've already made sure of that."  
  
"Okay, I'll have Dad send an Auror."  
  
"Thanks, Ron."  
  
"Now, Harry, you be careful!"  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said reassuringly, "once the aurors come, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll even be able to go to the Burrow, too."  
  
All conversation ended at once, and a large explosion of noise came from outside. Screams filled the air as smaller explosions followed telling the three inside that the Aurors finally arrived. It wasn't long until the screaming stopped and Remus walked to the door, away from the protective stance in front of Harry.  
  
"Well, that was fast," the werewolf said, walking towards the door.  
  
Harry and Severus soon followed his lead, finding that the two Death Eaters were caught by three Aurors. Another one was getting statements from Muggles and obliviated the incident from their minds.  
  
"We're innocent I tell you! We didn't do anything!" One of them said. Harry could tell that he was the one as Moody.  
  
The Aurors didn't reply to that statement, only one lifted the Death Eater's robe up to reveal the Dark Mark. He stayed silent.  
  
"Our lord will help us! You will regret you ever fought with the Muggle- loving fool! We will be avenged!"  
  
"Are you?" Severus asked, walking up to the group, "I didn't know that the Dark Lord would save a pair of captured fools."  
  
"You!" the Death Eater yelled at him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was one sent to get Mr. Potter to Dumbledore."  
  
"But he is a Death Eater!" he yelled at the Auror, "Do you really believe that he works for your forces? He will betray you!"  
  
"Oh shut up," Remus said, keeping Harry away from the criminals, "you don't have the right to speak of betrayal. You were entered into Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore, giving you the education you need in everyday life. Without that knowledge, you wouldn't be able to walk down the street without fear. You betrayed Albus Dumbledore, the one who gave you the chance of that education, giving your loyalty to the one man that will kill you if you fail. Don't teach betrayal to anyone unless you know the real meaning."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Canopus: Wow, Remus has a great monologue. I wasn't going to have it, but it was good. Thank you for the reviews I got.  
  
MerlinHalliwell: Well, it's good that you like Severitus Challenge, or sadly this wouldn't be an appealing story to read! Anyway, do you know about the Houses for the story? Below there is a question that you are to answer (and give your house!) and you win points. This story is updated every Saturday Morning, no sooner, no later.  
  
SafariGoddess: Hello again! You get five points for Ron telling the Aurors, and though it isn't exactally "lord moldishorts will prevail", you get another five points for Slytherin.  
  
SweetDreams: Okay, too lazy to sign in, are you? Don't worry, I do that all the time! Anyway, though the Death Eaters don't say "I'll take our Dark Lord over your sweets sucking,happy,wise blue eyed,too-lucky Headmaster any day...", its funny and (I think) its close (um...). Five points to Slytherin.  
  
Dragonbrat: Five points to Ravenclaw for the Death Eaters trying to play innocent (well at least one is). Your idea about the illegal curses being found is good, and could work, but sadly, I already wrote this chapter...  
  
Sakura Ryou: Of course they had the rocks! Five points to Slytherin! Though you forgot the second question!  
  
Sharai Darekin: Five points to Ravenclaw since the Death Eaters try to be innocent, but you didn't answer the second question!  
  
ArisReagan: Are you really going to have different names for each chapter? Anyway, ten points to Slytherin because of the Death Eaters trying to be innocent (which could never happen!) and 'someone' tipping off the Aurors.  
  
Jedi-master-farah: Five points to Gryffindor for the Death Eaters trying to be innocent. I don't need to bug you for reviews! (...well, all the time.)  
  
Lady Lightning: Ten points to Gryffindor for the Death Eaters trying to be innocent (like the imperious) and for Ron and Hermione telling the Aurors! You are always one of the first to review! Thank you!  
  
Question for Chapter Five: Of course Harry is going to starts staying at Hogwarts, and there are going to be some rules. I have a list of the possible answers I will give points to, but if I see one that I think is good, can I use it? Anyway, what are a few rules that Dumbledore makes Harry follow. (Five points for each rule you get from the list.)  
  
Voting: Do you think that the Death Eaters should kill the Dursley's or not?  
  
Slytherin: 55  
  
Gryffindor: 40  
  
Ravenclaw: 35  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288. 


	5. Home Again

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Updated every Saturday Morning! Everyone reading, please read the paragraphs after the story and answer the question.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Five: Home Again  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Now what do we do?" Harry asked as the last of the Muggles' minds were altered, "Where do I go now?"  
  
"We are to go the Dumbledore's office," Remus answered, "Just grab onto my arm and I'll apparate us to Hogsmeade, and then we'll walk to Hogwarts. How does that sound?"  
  
"Great, whatever," Severus interrupted, "let's just get out of here."  
  
Without another word, Severus apparated to Hogsmeade; leaving Remus to deal with transporting Harry to Hogwarts. He gestured for Harry to grab onto his arm, which Harry did, and the next thing they knew, they were outside the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Okay, now it seems as if Severus has already made his way to Hogwarts, so why don't we just get along ourselves?" Remus asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.  
  
In reality, he knew that Harry missed Sirius greatly, which he did too, but he knew that he was he next person to be the adult of Harry's life and he wasn't really ready for it. Because he was a werewolf, he wasn't able to have children, even if he tried to with his wife, whom was currently in hiding.  
  
Harry just smiled a small grin and started walking towards Hogwarts. Remus knew that the smile wasn't really genuine, just showing that he noticed Remus' attempts of lightening the mood. The only thing he could do is shake his head and follow Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's a good thing that you were able to contact Ron," the Headmaster said thoughtfully once the unlikely trio sat down in the office, "what are those called anyway?"  
  
"They're calculosos first made by the High Elves of the world. Hermione found them in a book she found while searching for a solution," Harry unknowingly let slip.  
  
"A solution for what?" Dumbledore asked, looking straight into Harry's eyes.  
  
"So I can talk to Hermione and Ron without using an owl, since the Dursleys hate owls," Harry lied. He knew that if the adults thought that they were looking for a way for Sirius to get from behind the veil, they might try to stop it. Adults would just say that it isn't wise to try to solve the impossible, but Harry knew that there would be a way.  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore said, even though he didn't truly believe Harry's statement, "which reminds me to tell you that there will be some rules that you will have to follow when you are here."  
  
"What are they?" Harry asked, unconcerned.  
  
"You are not to tell anyone where you are, meaning no owls or using floo. They can be intercepted and we don't know who to trust sometimes. I don't want you to be bugging Mr. Filch because summers are usually his time to relax. Make sure that a teacher, preferably Professor McGonagall, Remus, or me, and please don't try to listen in on the Order business."  
  
Harry nodded, knowing that he could keep those rules in tact. It was, not telling anyone where he was that was bothering him. Would he be able to tell the people in his group?  
  
As if reading his mind, Dumbledore said, "You are able to tell Hermione and Ron where you are since they are your greatest friends and I know they won't let you down."  
  
"But what about Ginny, Neville, and Luna?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well, the six of us have been really close... only an owl away... and they will want to know also."  
  
"Well, I don't see why not, but remember that they are to tell no one. The more people that know you are here, the more dangerous it can be," the elderly headmaster stared Harry down with his soul searching stare until he nodded his promise. "You are going to stay in a chamber right off of the Gryffindor Tower. The only people that knew this chamber are me and your father. I believe that the Marauder's Map doesn't even show it since James knew that no one should know about it. Shall we go now?"  
  
Dumbledore and Harry stood up at about the same time and exited the room, leaving the other professors behind. Their short journey to Gryffindor Tower was silent as there wasn't much to say, but Harry's mind was full of questions.  
  
'Where is this chamber? Why don't I just stay in my regular dorm room? What is going to happen now? How is it that my father is the only one that isn't Dumbledore that knows where this chamber is? When did he find it? Hmmm... I must find a /What/ to finished all of the questions...'  
  
But Harry didn't get his 'What?' question as they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Dumbledore gave the password ("Fairy Lights") and moved over to the other side of the common rooms. Harry had to wonder if being the headmaster meant that you had to know each room, or if it was just that Dumbledore was a Gryffindor.  
  
"Professor, what house were you in?" He asked, knowing that the question would bother him otherwise.  
  
"Gryffindor," the headmaster answered with amusement. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wanted to know," Harry answered with a dismissing hand gesture.  
  
Dumbledore just shook his head and motioned for Harry to go over to a small picture of a lady with a lion cub in her lap.  
  
"Why, hello headmaster," the lady said in a singsong voice. She had slightly pointed ears and penetrating eyes and flowing black hair. Her outfit consisted of a simple old fashion dress made of blue silk and a silver rope as a belt, tying it together.  
  
"Hello, My Lady," Dumbledore said, bowing his head slightly in respect, "how are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. What is the password?"  
  
"Estel."  
  
The picture moved sideways and a small brick moved, and soon an archway was made like the entrance to Diagon Alley. Inside there was a room that looked like a study with books lining the walls. The door that was on the right of the room led to a bedroom with a large bed in the middle and a small desk next to it. Throughout the whole apartment like area, red and gold were present, many of the books had red or gold lettering, also.  
  
"This is a visitor's room usually and at one time it was used by Godric Gryffindor to watch over his students."  
  
Harry just stared in amazement. "Who was the lady in the painting outside."  
  
"Well, she was a high elf during the Age of the Elves. Her father was the lord of a city and her closets friends were the lions whenever they were found."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Canopus: I had forty reviews for four chapters! I'm so happy! Thank you all very much!  
  
Tenshi-Chikyuu: Hey, I've decided that everyone that votes gets five points and you have voted once, so I need your house!  
  
Sharai Darekin: five points to Ravenclaw  
  
Dragonbrat: Five points to Ravenclaw, and five more for voting. Your vote was the first one (yay!) and it gave me an idea for how I'm going to deal with the Dursleys (hehe).  
  
jedi-master-farah: You are the one with the most amount of points! Fifteen points to Gryffindor for correct rules, and five extra for the vote!  
  
Lady Lightning: Five points to Gryffindor for a correct rule. Thank you for your reviews. It seems as if you know that I update on Saturdays!  
  
Tropic: Five points for a correct rule, and five extra for your vote. They really help me!  
  
SafariGoddess: Hello again. Five points to Slytherin for a correct rule. Thank you!  
  
ArisReagan: Hello ArisRegan (or should I say Tiphareth Striker?) Five points for a correct rule, and five extra for voting!  
  
Leah Durose formerly luna699: You have me on your favorites! I'm sooooo happy! Ten points to Slytherin for two correct rules (very good for a beginner)  
  
DarthRoden: Hello Newcomer! Five points to Slytherin for a correct rule!  
  
Question for Chapter Six: What do you think that the teachers allow Harry to do for his "birthday gift" (five points)? What do you think that Harry gets from Hermione for a birthday gift (five points)? What does Ginny and Ron (together) get for Harry's birthday gift (five points)?  
  
Slytherin: 90  
  
Gryffindor: 80  
  
Ravenclaw: 55  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288. 


	6. Birthday!

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Updated every Saturday Morning! Everyone reading, please read the paragraphs after the story and answer the question.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Six: Birthdays!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry was still getting use to having Hogwarts all to himself. The corridors were scarier without the sounds of the other children attending school. Breakfast was usually spent sleeping since he knew that he could and no one would mind. Lunch and Dinner were delicious as ever, and Harry sat next to Hagrid.  
  
Unknown to the teachers, Harry was constantly in contact with Hermione and Ron during the silent meals. The teachers never knew what he did in his room. Some thought that he was just studying but he had already finished it, they just didn't know that.  
  
Soon it was the twenty-fifth of July and the teachers decided to give him a big cake and allowing Hermione and Ron to stay at Hogwarts as a small gift. The two Gryffindor students would be arriving at the school in the morning on the thirtieth where they would stay in rooms off of Harry's study.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, Harry," said the cheerful voice of Hermione.  
  
Harry turned around to find her with Ron, holding out a wrapped box that could only be a birthday present.  
  
"You know that I'm breaking my tradition of opening my gifts at Midnight! And it's not even the correct day yet, Hermione," Harry said in exasperation, "don't tempt me!"  
  
The two just laughed at Harry's bad attempt of being mean. It wasn't that he couldn't, its just that Ron and Hermione were closer than siblings, and how could you on such a happy day?  
  
"I'd give you your gift right now, but I'm not like her. You will just have to wait for it."  
  
"But Ron," Harry answered, acting as if the information hurt him, "I want it now." He finished the little act with stomping on the floor like a toddler.  
  
"So now you act your age," a silky voice said from behind.  
  
"Why don't you just leave us alone for once, Snape?" Harry answered without looking at the Professor, "You do know that you can't take points now, so don't even bother trying to find some reason to. And anyway, I'm allowed to act anyway I want! It's my birthday tomorrow, and I don't care about anything you say about it!"  
  
Without anything else, Harry walked towards his rooms, where Ron and Hermione would be staying also. The other two Gryffindors followed him amazed, leaving a confused Potions Master behind them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, sitting down on his bed, two hours from his official birthday.  
  
"She wanted to come," Ron answered from his conjured bed across the room, "but Mum wanted her to stay behind, don't know why."  
  
"I know that Neville and Luna are coming for the party tomorrow," Hermione said also from her conjured bed in a corner of the room. The three of them were trying to fill up the time until Midnight in Harry's new "Gryffindor" type room. They were only going to stay there for three nights, though the others were just arriving at Hogwarts for the day.  
  
"Well, Ginny and I decided to combine our gift so if you only get two gifts tonight," Ron said, taking his box out of his trunk, "but you don't get it yet!"  
  
Harry just laughed and laid down on his bed while Hermione decided to read a book she brought to take up the time.  
  
"Hey, mate, you want to play a game of chess?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, right! You win every time! I don't want to start this out on the wrong foot!"  
  
"What do you mean by... foot?"  
  
"It's a figure of expression. It means that I don't want to start this out wrong."  
  
"... oh. Okay, but then let's play something! I can't just sit around and do nothing!"  
  
So for the last hour until Midnight, the two boys played Exploding Snap.  
  
Once it was time, Harry took the golden wrapped box from Hermione and started to open it. 'Ten galleons it's a book,' he thought, though he knew not to say that out loud for fear of Hermione's wrath. He took off the last piece of paper to reveal indeed a book, but one that he would want to have, surprisingly.  
  
"So You Want to Be an Auror?" he read out loud, then started flipping through the pages. The book was filled with tips to pass the classes you need and what you should do if you ever came to a certain situation.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione!" he said, grabbing her into a big hug.  
  
"I just thought that you would like that since you are trying to be an Auror," she replied, still a bit surprised about the hug.  
  
"My turn!" Ron yelled, shoving his box toward Harry.  
  
Harry took the box and started to peal off the red wrapping paper to reveal a brown box with some holes in it. Confused, he took off the top, but couldn't see in the darkness.  
  
"I'm not going to stick my hand in there if I don't know what it is," Harry said, staring at the blackness.  
  
"Here," Ron said, getting up and sticking his own hand in the box.  
  
*Hey!* Harry heard from the box as Ron pulled out a black snake.  
  
"It's an Ashwinder. They love being in warm places since they create fire but I heard that their fire can create the warm place for them. All you have to do is feed it when it's hungry, once a week I believe, but you can ask him."  
  
*I'm not a him, you idiot!* the snake said in disgust.  
  
*I'm sorry about him,* Harry said calmly, unknown to the small gasp Ron emitted once he started.  
  
*You can understand me?*  
  
*Yes, I'm one of the only ones who can. What's your name?*  
  
*I don't have one, now. What do you want to name me?*  
  
*I don't know right now.*  
  
*Okay, but when you come up with one, could you tell me? Right now I want to go back to sleep.*  
  
*Sleep well and I'll be sure to tell you.*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Canopus: YAY! Another chapter!  
  
Eizoku: Hey, I didn't know that you changed your penname. At first I thought that you were someone knew! I'm glad that I checked! Anyway, you need to answer the questions and earn points for your house!  
  
Sharai Dariken: Again you change your name, but I know who you are! Anyway, ten points to Ravenclaw for the book and the party.  
  
Aris Reagan: Hey! You need to answer the question!!!!!  
  
Tropic: WOW! All fifteen points to Gryffindor for the book, snake, and party! Congratulations! Keep up the great work!  
  
Dragonbrat: Ten points to Ravenclaw for party and book!  
  
Lady Lightning: She stricks again! But this time she wasn't first! Gasp! Well, you were really close... Anyway, ten points to Gryffindor for party and book!  
  
MerlinHalliwell: Our first Hufflepuff! YAY! Five points to Hufflepuff for a small party!  
  
Question for Chapter Seven: What do you think the animagus forms of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville are (five points each)? New people please tell me your house!  
  
Gryffindor: 105  
  
Slytherin: 90  
  
Ravenclaw: 75  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288. 


	7. OWL's

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Updated every Saturday Morning! Everyone reading, please read the paragraphs after the story and answer the question.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Seven: O.W.L.'s  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked, walking with her male companions down the deserted hallways of Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm hungry; let's go to the Great Hall."  
  
"Ron! You and your stomach!"  
  
"It's not only that, Hermione! The halls are scary without anyone!"  
  
Harry just chuckled at his friend's bickering. "That's what I felt when I first got here."  
  
"Well, we might as well," Hermione said after thinking for a few seconds, "the others aren't coming until one. We could just eat and try to fill up our time in the Gryffindor Common Room."  
  
That settled, the trio made their way to the Great Hall, using a few Marauder short cuts, of course. It wasn't long until they were sitting enjoying Pumpkin Juice and an assortment of breakfast items, talking with Hagrid about next year.  
  
"So what other animals are we going to be studying this year?" Hermione, ever the scholar, asked.  
  
"Well, if he told us, it wouldn't be a surprise, Hermione," Harry said quickly.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. They were thinking along the lines that they could be prepared, but Harry knew that he would be so nervous that he wouldn't make it though breakfast if he knew. "Later," he mouthed to his two friends while Hagrid was looking the other way. They just nodded, though not clearly understanding.  
  
"So how are you going to spend your day today?" Professor Flickwick asked, trying to start up a conversation with his students.  
  
"Well, until Ginny, Luna, and Neville come," Hermione said right away, "we'll probably just be in the common room. If I'm lucky, I might be able to get them to study," she added, jokingly.  
  
Ron not hearing her tone, only the words, yelled, "Hermione! It's Harry's birthday! How could you think that we would be studying when we have a clear reason to party?!?!"  
  
"She was joking, Ron," Harry said, trying to calm down his red haired friend, "I know she wouldn't do that."  
  
The other teachers, excluding Snape, laughed at Ron's outburst, but were soon interrupted by the mail that came to the Great hall. Two owls went in front of Ron, one in front of Hermione, and four in front of Harry.  
  
"What are these?" Ron asked confused, taking a letter from Pig, whom flew around soon after.  
  
"Why don't you just read it?" Hermione asked, pointing out the obvious solution.  
  
~  
  
Dear Ronniekins,  
  
Mom just wanted me to tell you that we are going to be there a little early, and that it isn't just Ginny that is staying. I would tell you who, but I want to be mean and not tell you! Ha ha! Anyway, tell the Birthday Boy that this is going to be a day he will never forget!  
  
Forever you brothers,  
  
Greg and Forge  
  
~  
  
"Well that was weird," Ron said, after reading the letter out loud, "but I would be careful Harry, especially since they said you would never forget this day."  
  
"I'll take my chances," he answered, reaching for one of his own letters. It turned out to be from Ginny and her mother, telling him what the twins told Ron, excluding the "Unforgetful Day" warning. Two of the others were from Neville and Luna, telling him that they would be there at one o'clock.  
  
The only letters remaining were three official letters, each going to one of the trio. Ron and Harry, with dread, recognized them to be the scores from their testing from the previous year. Hermione on the other side took it quickly and ripped it open.  
  
"I got ten OWL's!" she shrieked, waving the parchment in the air and spinning around in a circle.  
  
The teachers all looked proud, except Snape of course, whom left the room muttering about 'crazy students that should stay home and not bug him during his break.' Ron and Harry looked at each other, shrugged and took their letters also.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ron cried before Harry could see his own scores, "how is it that I got six OWLs?"  
  
McGonagall dropped her serious expression at Ron's cry, shaking her head softy. "You did most of the homework, so you understood the work. It shouldn't be too surprising."  
  
"Yeah, what did you think I was doing?" Hermione asked, "I don't just make you do your homework for no reason."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder!"  
  
"Ron! That is just mean!"  
  
While his friends went into another argument, Harry opened his own scores quickly knowing that he might not get the chance.  
  
~  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are proud to inform you that you have received seven OWL's. The following are you grades that you received.  
  
Written:  
  
Transfiguration- E  
  
Charms- E  
  
Herbology- E  
  
Defense- O  
  
Astronomy- E  
  
History- E  
  
Potions- O  
  
Practical:  
  
Creatures: E  
  
Transfiguration- O  
  
Charms- O  
  
Herbology- O  
  
Defense- O  
  
Divination- E  
  
Astronomy- E  
  
Potions- O  
  
~  
  
Harry didn't know what to say about his scores, so he just stared at it with a disbelieving expression. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, who finally stopped spinning to hear Harry's scores.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, walking toward him.  
  
"Come on, mate," Ron said, trying to comfort Harry, believing that he got the worst, "it can't be that bad."  
  
Albus looked on while Harry's hands became slack and the parchment fell from his hands. Hermione picked it up, and once she read the first line, she squealed loudly and hugged him until he was turning blue.  
  
"Uh, Hermione," Ron said cautiously, trying to find a way to save his friend from 'Death-From-Hug', "I don't even know what you are happy about, but Harry's turning unnatural colors."  
  
Hermione let go quickly, repeating her apologies, but Harry didn't exactly hear them. He was still trying to get use the feeling he had inside of him... he made it. He didn't know how he was able to get an 'E' in almost everything, and an O in Potions, but he did it!  
  
"It seems as if our Mr. Potter is in shock from his scores," Albus said, calmly, his eyes twinkling, "would you kindly tell them to us, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione quickly read off the letter and Ron started to sputter when he heard them, the 'O' in Potions making him drop to his chair.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry," Professor McGonagall said, "I knew that if you put your mind to it, you would get it. Umbridge didn't know what she was talking about!"  
  
It seemed as if McGonagall was the most proud out of the professors, probably because she helped him the most.  
  
"Here Harry," Hermione said, returning the parchment to Harry's now working hands, "Congratulations!"  
  
"Mate, how could you get an 'O' in Potions?"  
  
"I want to be an Auror," he said simply, "and they need these scores. That means I have to take Potions for another two years."  
  
"That's just crazy, mate."  
  
"What's this I hear?" Ginny asked from the door. Around her were Luna, Neville, and most of the Weasley clan. This will be the best party he ever went to, he could just feel it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: YAY! Another chapter! Everyone needs to know that I update every Saturday, as early as I wake up. My AIM is K091288, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
To All That Reviewed: I'm sorry, but I might change the animals, so read and complete the vote and I'll give the scores next chapter.  
  
Vote for Chapter Eight: I didn't tell anyone what the animagus results are, and I'm wondering if I should change them, so I'm leaving it up to you. Do you think that they should be magical creatures? Only the trio? If you think that I should make them magical creatures, please tell me what you think they should be. If not, tell me and I'll keep your scores.  
  
I have two lists, and the first one is regular and the second is magical. If you got any points for my regular list, then I'll add them for next chapter. Thank you for reviewing and listening to me, it really keeps me writing. New people please tell me your house!  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288. 


	8. Party

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Updated every Saturday Morning! Everyone reading, please read the paragraphs after the story and answer the question.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Eight: PARTY!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you seriously going to take Potions willingly?" Ginny continued, "I'm with Ron, that's just crazy."  
  
"It's sometimes good to face your worst subject," Luna said mysteriously, "I mean, he can't not just decide to become an Auror and not have Potions."  
  
"Exactly," Hermione seconded. Before, Luna and Hermione didn't get along, but over the summer, they seemed to make up for their differences. The guys didn't like this one bit, though, since they were both pro- organization and studying a couple of months early.  
  
Conversation stopped as everyone got up to say hello to each other.  
  
"It's so good to see you again," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly, "how are you now? Feel any different?"  
  
"Mum keeps going on about 'Sweet Sixteen' and it being some important change," Fred said, coming up behind his mother.  
  
"Don't know what the big deal is..." George continued.  
  
"We went through it..."  
  
"...but it could be a disease..."  
  
"...that we are immune to."  
  
"It could be something..."  
  
"...non twins are harmed from..."  
  
"...but we wouldn't know..."  
  
"...as we are twins!"  
  
Harry just looked at the twins as though he was in a tennis match, watching the ball continuously going across the court. Sometimes it would be so hard to figure out which one was which, but all those years in the same common room taught him the difference.  
  
"Don't mind them, Harry," Ginny said, shaking her head in amusement, "they have been at it all day, scaring poor Neville. Well, anyway, here you go!"  
  
Harry showed them the small table that they were to put the presents on and it wasn't long until the table was crowded with gifts. Not knowing what to do, Harry sat down and was immediately surrounded by friends.  
  
"So how was your summer, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, making sure he was getting plenty of food to ear, "It is so quiet without the other children here."  
  
"Ron said the same thing," Hermione informed them, "you get use to it after awhile."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Harry asked, still new to the birthday party concept.  
  
Thankfully for him, Hermione saw his confusion and helped him out. "Let's have cake!"  
  
"I second that!" Ron said happily.  
  
"You only want food," Hermione scolded.  
  
"What's the problem with that?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley, not wanting Harry's birthday to go wrong, glared at them. Fortunately for them, they saw the clue to 'Shut Up!' and quieted down, waiting for the cake to come. An angry Mrs. Weasley yelling at you wasn't something most... sane... people like to have.  
  
Before they knew it, Professor McGonagall came out with a chocolate covered cake with red and gold candles. Surprisingly, most of the teachers that stayed at the castle were singing "Happy Birthday," one of those absent would be Professor Snape.  
  
* * * * *  
  
While this was all happening, someone was watching from the head table alone. He didn't understand how the Savior of the Wizarding World could seem as if he never had a birthday party. Was all his years of lecturing and picking on the boy worthless as he was mentally tortured before? But why was it that he couldn't block his mind out from the inside? Wouldn't someone that lived with a troubled childhood be able to block their mind?  
  
Of course the answer wouldn't come to Professor Severus Snape as he watched Harry and his friends get their piece of cake. All he could think about were his questions about the boy's childhood... not that he cared or anything, he just wondered.  
  
What he didn't know is that he would start to care in a matter of weeks...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone took a piece of cake, which turned out to have a vanilla filling, and starting eating.  
  
"Food! Where art thou?" Ron cried out randomly. When Harry looked up, he could see that it wasn't really randomly as Ron had just finished his piece of cake.  
  
"No more," Hermione replied happily.  
  
"Why do you have to be so cruel to me?" Ron asked, still poking at his cleared cake plate.  
  
"Because it's fun," was the simple answer as she turned back to Harry. "It seems as if mostly everyone is almost finished, so why don't you open some of your presents?"  
  
Harry nodded and took one of the boxes from the pile. Upon opening it, he found a note:  
  
Harry,  
  
Lily always had this in her house and she kept saying that "the greatest husband in the world" had given it to her. It seems as if James knew what to get her! Sirius wanted to give it to you for your sixteenth birthday, but it seems as if I'm the one to pass it on.  
  
Hope you like it,  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry looked back into the box to find a crystal lily about half his arm length. He became speechless as he turned up to Remus to thank him, finding that he couldn't, he flung his arms around him.  
  
"Its okay, Harry," Remus said softly, "I know how you feel... why don't you continue with your presents?"  
  
"Of course!" George cried out, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Why don't you take ours?" Fred asked, giving Harry the gift.  
  
Harry, knowing not to accept anything from the Weasley twins, eyed the two suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," Ginny reassured him, "I watched them wrap it and they didn't have their wands with them, meaning there aren't any spells."  
  
"Thanks, Gin."  
  
Harry, still suspicious, opened the present aimed at the twins, just in case something popped out. It turned out to be harmless, but the contents could be proven differently. Inside, Harry could find many different tricks and jokes that he could use during the year.  
  
"This will be used well," Harry said, looking though the contents, "but not right now." He put the box to the side.  
  
"Here Harry," Neville said confidently, handing him an average sized box, "Luna and I decided, since we don't know you as much as Ron, Hermione, or Ginny do, that we would get one together."  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied, taking the offered gift.  
  
Harry took off the red wrapping paper quickly and opened the box to see an ebony figurine that had carvings of the six student's animagus forms...  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: YAY! Another chapter! Everyone needs to know that I update every Saturday, as early as I wake up. My AIM is K091288, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
Reviews: I'm sorry, but I'm really tired and I'm writing this at ten o'clock my time, but I promise that I'll post responses next chapter... especially since that is when you find out if you were correct. I have the points totaled except the points for the vote for chapter seven.  
  
Vote for Chapter Nine: Who do you think should be the pairings? I don't like, nor can write, some of them, but I want to know your ideas. I'm not a person who can write descriptive romance (though I like to read it, hehe) so it will be most likely implied.  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288.  
  
Extra Credit! Anyone who has information on the ashwinder can get ten points for telling me it. I have seen what it looks like and I like it, so I'm putting it in my story, but I don't have any info on it! 


	9. Animagi

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Updated every Saturday Morning! Everyone reading, please read the paragraphs after the story and answer the question.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Nine: Animagus  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Here Harry," Neville said confidently, handing him an average sized box, "Luna and I decided, since we don't know you as much as Ron, Hermione, or Ginny do, that we would get one together."  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied, taking the offered gift.  
  
Harry took off the red wrapping paper quickly and opened the box to see an ebony figurine that had carvings of the six student's animagus forms...  
  
* * * * *  
  
{Dream Sequence}  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You know what," Harry said, setting down the book he was pretending to study, "I'm bored."  
  
"Same with me, mate," Ron answered thought the Calculosos, and you could hear his book being put down also.  
  
"I don't know how you pass classes!" Hermione exclaimed, annoyed, "you don't even study!"  
  
"Hermione, it's the summer! We already finished the homework assigned! We were good, let us rest!"  
  
Ron continued to argue with Hermione about the importance of studying and schoolwork. Harry decided it was best just to tune them out. He ran his hand over the book he had been reading, deep in thought. 'She is just trying to keep me busy,' he knew, 'trying to keep my mind off of Sirius' death.'  
  
"Well, you might be right," Hermione said slowly. This caused Harry to break out of his deep thought; Hermione not believing in studying?!? Ron, being the one to say the obvious, said as much.  
  
"Not that school isn't important!" Hermione quickly replied, "I'm agreeing that you two have been good during the summer so I have a surprise for you."  
  
Again the two males were surprised by Hermione. She always told them what was happening and she wasn't one for un-organization.  
  
"I've been talking with Luna and together we have come up with an idea for the upcoming year. Sirius' death," she paused slightly, "has affected us all. I read in the newspaper that he was given full pardon and Order of Merlin when they reopened his case."  
  
"But that doesn't change anything if he's dead! I'd rather have him alive and an escaped convict!" Harry shouted, causing the Dursleys downstairs to jump.  
  
"I know," Hermione said in a soothing voice, trying to calm him down, "but Luna and I believe that he isn't dead. You said it yourself that you heard voices there, meaning they are there, even if they are trapped. It means we have a chance. The problem that is going to be the hardest to solve is being able to get into the Department of Mystery. If we get into the building, then we will have time to figure the answer to the Veil."  
  
"The room is going to be more closely protected, even the Ministry building will be guarded by magic the same way Azkaban is," Ron said.  
  
"But they don't know how Sirius escaped Azkaban," Hermione stated happily as if it was the meaning of life. It wasn't long until they all understood what she was so happy about. "Become Animagi," Harry said slowly. 'Would it work? Is there really a chance that Sirius can come back?'  
  
"But aren't Animagi hard to become? I mean, didn't Sirius tell us that they didn't becoming Animagi took them almost three years?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said quietly, seemingly she already thought about those questions, "I'm not expecting you to become one quickly; we're going to take a potion telling us our forms. Luna is coming over tomorrow and we'll send them to you as soon as possible."  
  
* * * * *  
  
During the time waiting, Hermione never spoke nor listened through the Calculosos, dedicating all her time and energy to the Animagi potion. Both Ron and Harry were nervous that the potion might go wrong or be too hard. And as it turned out, there were four parts that had to be completed simultaneously. But like anything challenging in the hands of Hermione or any Ravenclaw, it was completed and ready in no time.  
  
"Done!" yelled Hermione through the Calculosos seemly random, causing the two males to jump high into the air. "The potion is officially done and is heading to your house."  
  
"Hermione, not that I'm not happy about this also, but..." Harry said, covering his ears, "You are yelling, though we can hear you perfectly."  
  
"Oh... sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione," Ron reassured her, "I would be very happy if I had to make that potion, it's too hard."  
  
"But Ron-"  
  
"We are so happy," Harry interrupted her before she could get into a long lecture about the importance of completing complicated work that he just knew would come.  
  
"Well, it should get there within the next few hours, but don't open it before I tell you."  
  
The trio around for about two hours before they got the packages. Ginny joined Ron and they found out that Luna had a cell phone with Neville.  
  
"Okay, before we open the packages," Hermione instructed though the phone and Calculosos, "I just want to warn you on the fact that you have to drink it immediately. Okay on three."  
  
Hermione counted down and as she said, "zero," everyone raced to open and drink the potions. Automatically Harry knew why Hermione warned them... it smelt and tasted disgusting!  
  
A sharp pain shot though him un-expectantly, making him drop the Muggle Chemistry test tube. It wasn't a long pain, just a small jolt that spread throughout his body, but it hurt as if it was Crucio. Hermione never told him about that.  
  
"Sorry that I didn't tell you about the quick shock that you would experience, but I added it sot that it because it speeds up the process of actually transforming," Hermione informed them.  
  
He never knew how long he stood there, in shock by the quick attack. In the background, you could hear the rest talking happily about what they would change into. Confused, he turned around to pick up the Calculosos.  
  
What met him face to face caused him to shout out and back away as quickly as he could until he hit the wall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
{End of Dream Sequence}  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the rest, but I wanted a cliffhanger. Just to warn you, I usually don't have these until the end. My AIM is K091288, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
From Ravenclaw Points were awarded to:  
  
Sharai Darekin and dragonbrat  
  
From Slytherin Points were awarded to:  
  
Leah Durose formerly luna699, ArisReagan, and Sakura Ryou  
  
From Gryffindor Points were awared to:  
  
jedi-master-farah, Lady Lightning, and Tropic  
  
Scores:  
  
Hufflepuff- 5  
  
Ravenclaw- 120  
  
Slytherin- 130  
  
Gryffindor- 150  
  
I need houses from: Tenshi-Chikyuu, Ariana Dumbledore, JadedAngel8, Shdurrani, and One in a Murder of Crows  
  
Question for Chapter Ten: What do you think Severus will do when he finds out the truth about Harry? (Five points, but you won't get them until he actually tells Harry, which I don't know what chapter it will be in)  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288.  
  
Extra Credit! Anyone who has information on the ashwinder can get ten points for telling me it. I have seen what it looks like and I like it, so I'm putting it in my story, but I don't have any info on it!  
  
Also, who knows how to make italic and bold letters appear on ff.net? 


	10. Forms and Musings

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Updated every Saturday Morning! Everyone reading, please read the paragraphs after the story and answer the question.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Ten: Forms and Musings  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sorry that I didn't tell you about the quick shock that you would experience, but I added it sot that it because it speeds up the process of actually transforming," Hermione informed them.  
  
He never knew how long he stood there, in shock by the quick attack. In the background, you could hear the rest talking happily about what they would change into. Confused, he turned around to pick up the Calculosos.  
  
What met him face to face caused him to shout out and back away as quickly as he could until he hit the wall.  
  
"You see the ghost like creature that is staring at you?" Harry could hear from Hermione. Of course he could see it! It was glaring at him! "Well, that is what you will look like when you transform."  
  
"That will be me?" you could hear a very distant voice of Neville through the cell phone, "Wow!"  
  
"I'm actually surprised by mine," Hermione said softly, "I thought I would be an owl, but it seems as if I'm not... close though..."  
  
Harry turned his friends out as he thought of what to do about the ghostly figure before him. It paced on four legs, eyeing the human, causing Harry to worry a bit about his safety. The major parts that he forgot about were that the creature was (a) him in an animal form and (b) a form made of smoke that can't hurt anyone.  
  
"What did you get, Harry," Ron's excited voice cut through his staring contest with the ghost figure.  
  
"I'm.... I look like a black panther..."  
  
"That's actually good because they are hard to find in the dark," Hermione informed, "It will be a very good advantage for us if we ever go into battle."  
  
"We're going into battle?" Luna asked fearfully, "I don't think I'm ready for that."  
  
"We might not have a choice," Ron answered, "the war is starting and they won't stop for us."  
  
Silence fell as everyone thought about the beginning of the war and what they saw in the Department of Mysteries. It really was a scary thought that they are almost out of school, only two more years, and then they're out into the "real world" people always talk about.  
  
"So who else is what?" Harry asked, breaking the silence, "You're not an owl, Hermione?"  
  
"No, actually I'm an eagle," she answered undaunted, "I don't know why, because I really hate flying. It looks like a regular eagle, but it has golden streaks in its wings."  
  
"I'm an owl though," Luna put in, "a barn owl, which will be good for camouflage, another good form for battle."  
  
"Yeah, if they don't shoot you down, thinking that you are a messenger," Neville argued.  
  
"I'll be careful," Luna shot back, "what did you become than?"  
  
"A black dog, just like Sirius!" He cried aloud, "When we get Sirius out from behind the veil, they will think that it is me instead of Sirius when he goes out."  
  
"It will be dangerous, but that will work," Hermione said thoughtfully, "but how do know what Sirius looks like?"  
  
"Ron gave me a picture of Harry with Sirius in his dog form."  
  
"I'm a wolf," Ron added, "it's all a reddish brown, only a little white in the feet. It seems as if we all have good forms that will blend in."  
  
"Just because you could see her, doesn't mean I can," Harry said, "what is Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a cat! An Abyssinian cat; they're the ones that are red and are originated in Egypt."  
  
"They're expensive though, I wonder how we'll be able to pull it off that someone has that type of cat," Luna informed.  
  
"We'll deal with that later, though," Hermione said quickly, "let's see what we all are. It's a simple spell that isn't detected by the Ministry. You just point your wand at the figure you want to picture and say 'transportus image' and then who you want it to go to."  
  
* * * * *  
  
{End of Dream Sequence}  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry took off the red wrapping paper quickly and opened the box to see an ebony figurine that had carvings of the six student's animagus forms...  
  
The black panther was in the middle with the eagle and owl flying above and the dog and wolf next to him and a cat right in front. There was a plate on the bottom of the figurine as if it was to label the creatures' names, which haven't been created.  
  
"Thanks Neville, thanks Luna, they look great."  
  
"What are they?" Little Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"They're my favorite animals," Harry hastily, knowing that Dumbledore was looking with his ever twinkling eyes, "The eagle stands for flying... the owl stands for Hedwig... the dog stands for Sirius, and the wolf is Remus... well, the cat reminds me of my childhood when I would visit Mrs. Figg... and the panther... well, I don't know what it stands for... I just think it's cool."  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore said, even though he still had the twinkling eyes showing Harry that he knew the truth.  
  
"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, we were thinking that we could have a Quiditch match," Madam Hooch said since it was her sport, "it will be kids against teachers."  
  
"Meaning I have to fly?" Hermione asked, but already knowing the answer.  
  
"Meaning you have to fly," Harry answered firmly.  
  
"Well then let's get this over with."  
  
Every ban and rule that Umbridge created was taken out thankfully and Harry was once again on his broom, souring high into the sky.  
  
Harry was going to play Seeker (obviously), while Ginny, Hermione, and Neville were Chasers. It turned out that Ginny didn't like all of the pressure that goes onto a Seeker when they are playing and quickly quit playing Seeker once she heard the ban was off. Ron was again the Keeper and since they were there, the Weasley twins were causing trouble as Beaters.  
  
Professors Flitwick, Hooch, and surprisingly McGonagall were Chasers for the teacher's side. Professor Sinstra was a really good Keeper and Professor Snape was an excellent Seeker. Because there weren't anymore teachers that wanted to play, Bill and Charlie became the Beaters.  
  
The game was really close, but of course the kids won 365-230. Professor Snape was so good at being a Seeker, that Harry thought that he would have lost the Snitch! Isn't that crazy?!?  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: Another chapter, yay! How do you like it so far? My AIM is K091288, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
You know now what animals the six students are going to become. With the points, if they look a bit weird, I gave ten points if someone got the animal correct with the person, but only five points if it wasn't with the correct person.  
  
Thank you for those who answered the question last chapter... I won't be adding points yet since it hasn't happened as of now. When Severus finds out, which is soon, points are going out, okay?  
  
Scores stay the same for now:  
  
Hufflepuff- 5  
  
Ravenclaw- 120  
  
Slytherin- 130  
  
Gryffindor- 150  
  
Question for Chapter Eleven: How do you think Severus will find out about Harry's parentage? (tough one so it is ten points)  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288.  
  
Thank you Butler for the information on the ashwinder (I think I'll just change a few parts of the ashwinder, so that they're not that bad, but thank soooo much.) and dragonbrat for telling me how to get the bold and italic ones, I'll probably change a lot in this story so that I can use them! And I didn't tell you before, but thank you Ariana Dumbledore for telling me about my mistake in the OWL scores, I've fixed it; its good to know that someone is looking out for me! 


	11. Another Attack

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fanfiction.net wouldn't allow me to update until noon! I probably should have checked the update board and updated yesterday, but I didn't know, sorry!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Eleven: Another Attack  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What happened?"  
  
It was about a week after Harry's birthday party and Hermione and Ron went home three days ago. At first, they had complained that they wanted to stay with Harry, but they really didn't have much choice, the teachers had to prepare for class, not look over kids.  
  
When Harry had woken up, teachers and Aurors were running around but none of them had time enough to tell him what was happening.  
  
"What happened?" Harry repeated to the first teacher who passed, Professor McGonagall.  
  
"The Burrow and the surrounding town was victim to a Death Eater attack," she answered gravely in her strict Scottish accent. "We were lucky that Molly had her children in Diagon Alley at the time and Arthur was able to apparate out."  
  
"So everyone's okay?" he asked relieved.  
  
"They are... but five muggles weren't so lucky. The poor family," she said, walking away to find Dumbledore.  
  
"Ron!" Harry called into the Calculosos, "What happened? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, Harry," was the reply, "we're at the Order's Headquarters, all of us. Dad is really angry, though, they were aiming for us."  
  
"Because of me," came Harry's blunt answer, "if you weren't my friend, you would have been fine."  
  
"No!" Hermione tried to deny but Harry wasn't listening.  
  
"You can't tell me otherwise, I know it's the true no matter how much you tell me it wasn't my fault. If I did the lessons and listened to Snape, Voldemort wouldn't have had the chance to give me a false message. I wouldn't have gone to the Department of Mysteries and Sirius wouldn't have had to save us. He would still be alive!"  
  
Knowing that Harry wouldn't continue his angry self-accusations out loud, Hermione quickly started talking, "you couldn't have known that Sirius was in danger."  
  
"And Kreture just fueled your fear," Ron put in.  
  
"Yes," Hermione continued, "and we knew the minute we became your friend that we would get into danger. That didn't stop us though, now did it?"  
  
"And Dad says tat we would have been in danger anyways since we're always been against the Dark Side. It isn't your fault, Harry, please don't think that way."  
  
Oh course Harry knew that his friends were going to say that it wasn't his fault and that he couldn't have known, but that didn't stop the pain from within him. "I don't know, guys, it's just too hard to forgive myself."  
  
"Harry, please promise me that you won't do anything that might hurt you physically... or even mentally," Hermione begged, "I know that this is hard for you, and its hard for us too, he was our friend also, but you need to know that we will find a way to get Sirius back. Luna had commented that everyone that saw Sirius 'die' would have seen the thestrals pulling the carriages but neither Ron nor I had seen them."  
  
"But you weren't there when he died," Harry protested, "You would have to be there to be able to see the thestrals."  
  
"Are you saying you wanted him to die?" Hermione bit back.  
  
Harry quickly quieted his protests, "Hermione, you know more than anyone that I don't want Sirius to be dead, but you would have to be there to see the thestrals."  
  
"Harry, I understand your pain, honestly," Hermione continued with a softer voice, "it's just that you can't blame yourself for everything that happens in the world... it's not healthy. Please promise me that you won't do anything that will become a problem that we cannot reverse, promise me please."  
  
"Okay, I promise, Hermione."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry kept his promise to Hermione that he wouldn't do anything that would cause pain to himself, but he did continue blaming himself for Sirius death. He pretty much stopped eating and sleeping, putting all of his energy into finding any books regarding the "Veil of Death" or animagi. Madam Pince started to close the library because she was worried about the young mans health, but that didn't stop him from using his invisibility cloak.  
  
Professor Dumbledore saw what Harry was doing to himself and didn't like it one bit, it was time to take action.  
  
"Hermione, what are you going here?" Harry asked, when his friend came walking towards him.  
  
"Well, Ron is searching for you in a different part of the castle," she replied knowingly, "and the headmaster didn't like your ways of living and decided that enough was enough and sent us here."  
  
"He didn't need to do that," Harry protested.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't want to be with your best friends?" Hermione asked in a fake hurt voice, but then she properly looked over her friend, "but I tend to agree with Dumbledore... you're skin and bone! And you were already skin and bone! If you get any smaller, I could wrap one hand around your waist and break the bone! Harry, you really need to watch over yourself."  
  
"Why should I do that when I have people who do that for me?" Harry shot back.  
  
"Now I don't want to hear that tone," Hermione glared and Harry automatically regretted his words. She had spent too much time with Mrs. Weasley, she was scary when mad.  
  
"Hermione, I can't find him," came Ron's voice in the Calculosos.  
  
"Don't worry, I found him... we're in the charms corridor," Hermione responded, still not stopping her intense gaze on Harry, "now if you would, lets go find Ron and then we'll have a long talk about what is going to happen around here."  
  
Harry, knowing that it would be feudal to resist, followed her until they found Ron. Ron, of course, over reacted to Harry's state as Hermione did and they both lectured Harry on proper eating habits.  
  
Once everyone had their say into the matter, the trio sat down in Harry's mini common room and started creating extra Calculosos; Ginny, Luna, and Neville would surely need them.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to the agreement that Harry wouldn't stop eating or sleeping, and the other two wouldn't bring up his condition again. It seemed as if it was working well and they got the new Calculosos' done in not time.  
  
What they didn't know is that their lives would be changed dramatically really soon...  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: How do you like it so far? My AIM is K091288, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
So, points are again in a standstill as Severus is yet to find out what Harry's true parentage is, but when it happens, you will like it (I've actually wrote the chapter! Yay!). Next chapter, we learn why Severus hates James and Harry and it's a prelude to his discovery.  
  
Scores stay the same for now:  
  
Hufflepuff- 5  
  
Ravenclaw- 120  
  
Slytherin- 130  
  
Gryffindor- 150  
  
Hermionegreen- well, since Hermione altered the potion for animagi, they will become them really quickly, especially since they are working together on these while the Marauders didn't know what they were doing half the time.  
  
Sharai- Yes, I mean Severus being Harry's father! What does parentage mean? Hehe, anyway, thank you for the review.  
  
Dragonbrat- well, I don't think it was *that* short considering I usually have my stories with only 500 words and these are 1000, it must just be that the contents were really quickly done so it seems smaller than it is... I read a lot like that and I hate it!  
  
Erikalya Arvanesse- hello Slytherin student! I think that is how Severus is going to prove that however he finds out is right.  
  
Lady Lightning- It was good talking to you on AIM!  
  
ArisReagan- Stalker says hello!  
  
Butler- Harry doesn't know... Severus will find out first and Harry sadly becomes oblivious. Thank you again for the info!  
  
Jaded Angel8- I know there were too many ways that Severus could find out, so I don't expect someone to get the answer, I just couldn't find another question to use!  
  
Vote for Chapter Twelve: Do you want this story to go over two years, or just one? I'll have Voldemort and Draco, but I don't know if the story should be detailed and have Harry stay with Severus for Seventh year, or if I should add Voldemort and Draco in Seventh year?  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288. 


	12. Hard Truths

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fanfiction.net wouldn't allow me to update until noon! I probably should have checked the update board and updated yesterday, but I didn't know, sorry!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Twelve: Hard Truths  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Severus, did you know that there was an attack in the city near the remains of Godric Hollow?" Albus asked him quietly, not knowing how the cold faced Potions Master would respond.  
  
"I didn't know until the attack had happened, I wasn't called to the meeting when they were discussing it," Severus answered, "and I assume you have a reason why you are telling me this?"  
  
"They attacked the house and some of the debris was knocked up. When I had my Order search the place, they found something that was under one of the walls previously, a trunk."  
  
"And this affects me how?"  
  
"It was Lily's," the headmaster answered, putting the trunk on the workstation that the Potions Master was previously working on.  
  
The two men looked down onto the trunk, both with mixed feelings.  
  
'Why didn't I get this earlier?' Severus asked himself, 'what will be inside the trunk. Oh, Lily, why did we have to separate in such a bad way?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback  
  
* * * * *  
  
A dark figure was walking up the path to a relatively quite neighborhood. The street was already decorated with jack-o-lanterns and children talked about what candy they would eat first even though Halloween wouldn't start for another four days. A hand came out of the black robes the figure was wearing to knock on the large house's door.  
  
"One minute!" came a cheerful female voice from inside.  
  
When the door was opened, the figure was pleased to meet the only woman he ever had eyes for. "Lily," the silky voice of the stranger said.  
  
"Hurry up inside, Sev, you don't know who could be listening!" Lily laughed as she pulled her real husband into the house.  
  
"It's pretty cheerful in here," Severus said, shaking his head in amusement while taking off his cloak. "But I see the reason... so where is the little guy?"  
  
"I'm not little," James said, coming into the room at that moment.  
  
The two just started laughing while James acted as if he was hurt by their laughter. "Well, it is good to see my favorite cousin again," Severus said happily, a sight that many would not believe to be possible.  
  
"Crazy, I'm your only cousin!" James replied.  
  
Severus could see that both James and Lily would look at the stairs to where he knew his child would be, but didn't think anything about it. They were having a good time until they could hear crying in the background.  
  
"I'll get him situated and then come back so we could talk some more," Lily said quickly.  
  
"I'll go with you now, I wanted to see him," Severus added, standing up as well.  
  
"No, let him sleep for awhile more or I'll just bring him out here."  
  
Severus looked over at the other two occupants of the room, his mind racing as it thought of the implications. James and Lily sounded as if they didn't want him to see the child yet, as if they needed to do something before hand. "I want to see him now," he said in a soft, but firm voice.  
  
Lily gave James one last look and preceded to the stairs and the baby's room beyond. Severus opened the door that Lily pointed to and entered. The room was in soft blues indicating that the child was a boy and the basinet was in the middle of the room, near the window. The baby seemed to know that his mother was coming as it lowered its voice a bit, but Severus didn't notice it... he just wanted to see the baby.  
  
Before he could get close enough to the basinet to get a look at the baby, a hand grabbed onto his arm, efficiently stopping him.  
  
"I just need to explain something first," Lily said in her soft voice, "it's about the baby... and I need you not to panic and listen to me first."  
  
Severus looked at her confused and turned around to see the child but then froze in shock. He could vaguely hear someone talking in the background, but he was deft to the world... the child looked like James. At first he didn't want to believe what he was seeing, but when the little boy opened his eyes, the reality crashed down on him... the baby had his wife's eyes.  
  
His mind stopped responding to reasonable thought as he raced from the room, shoving Lily to the side. He thought he could hear Lily screaming at him "No! It's not as it seems!" but this was just too much... his cousin, the only one he had trusted to protect his wife had used him. He knew that James had a crush on Lily at one point and was jealous when she had gone to him, but this was too much.  
  
"You cheating bastard!" He yelled, grabbing James and slamming him into the wall.  
  
"Wha...?" James asked as the quick attack happened, "Severus, I can't breathe!"  
  
"I don't care if you lose all the breath in your body," Severus snarled, "I should rip you apart right now! I know you had a crush for Lily before but I can't believe you would do this to me!"  
  
"Sev, stop!" Lily's desperate cries filled the room.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" Severus yelled at her. Lily gasped and backed away because of the hatred in his eyes. "Is this why you volunteered to 'help' me, James? So you could get closer to my wife? How sick can you get?!? And you," he yelled, turning to the only one he loved, "I should have known that there wasn't something wrong when you didn't argue that much when I told you that I would be gone for five months like normal wives do?"  
  
"I know your job is important for the cause!"  
  
"Don't lie to me! You just wanted to get closer to this bastard!"  
  
Without waiting for another word from the one he loved and thought he could trust could say another word, he punched James in the jaw and placed a spell that would cause the room to be wreaked and left the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Flashback  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: How do you like it so far? My AIM is K091288 and my YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
Next chapter: Severus finds out!  
  
Vote for Chapter Thirteen: I think I've decided to make this story one year, and put Voldemort in a sequel of some kind. Don't worry; he'll come a few times. Anyway, when do you think Draco should turn good? Three choices: (a) very soon, and go with Severus, (b) the same time Harry finds out, (c) after father and son are okay about their family.  
  
P.S. I want ten reviews! People have stopped reviewing, sadly, but I still want to feel loved. *sob* If I see that ten reviews come before Saturday, I will make my chapter longer or update quicker... just something for you to remember.  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288 and YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net 


	13. Stalling

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Here is the next chapter since you were so good.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Stalling  
  
* * * * *  
  
Severus shook off the rest of the flashback, he didn't want to remember it anymore... it was too painful. He had taken off running down the street, not caring how many people he pushed out of his way or the angry shouts that came from the people. Why should he care about their happiness when his world was turned upside down... his cousin and wife were having an affair! How could they do that to him?  
  
The Potions Master shook his head, still unsuccessful to get the flashback out of his mind... He had stopped caring, leaving his love for his wife behind him, putting all of his energy for spying on the Dark Lord. He went back to Hogwarts, which had been his second job and completely ruined his room... the eleven months he had spent undercover, not receiving any letter or word from outside life had been destructive... his wife, his love of his life, had betrayed him for his miserable cousin.  
  
When he had agreed to the false marriage between Lily and James, he hadn't thought about what could really have happened between them...  
  
Again he was called in to work on a complex potion, only a month later, for the Dark Lord and again he spent months on end in the Dark Manor, this time till the fateful night of October 31, almost 13 months since he found out his wife's betrayal.  
  
He knew that Lily had tried to explain herself in letters throughout the time after he found out, but he didn't care about it, he ignored them... It's not as if he would be able to read them because he was being watched closely by the Dark Lord's followers.  
  
"Are you going to open it?" the Headmaster asked, motioning toward the trunk.  
  
"Why should I bother?" Was the simple response, "Why should I set myself up again?"  
  
"You know that you are going to have to face the truth," the wise voice of the aged Headmaster penetrated the Potions Master's thoughts again.  
  
They were sitting in Severus' 'living room' down in the dungeons, and decided to start drinking tea to pass the time.  
  
"I don't need to do anything," Severus replied shortly, "I faced the truth back in the beginning of October in 1980. I don't even know why I trusted that git in the first place; we hated each other during our school years."  
  
"I assume you are talking about James. Why did you hate each other so much though? I never did understand it."  
  
Severus was silent for awhile before he stood up and took a picture frame out of one of his drawers and gave it to the older wizard. "That was me and my only cousin, James. My mother and uncle were siblings, that's why we have different last names and why our family ties were distant and heated. My mother and her brother were more opposite than should even be possible... one a Gryffindor, the other Slytherin... The House rivalry was at its peak, separating the two siblings even farther until they moved apart, not able to stand seeing the other any longer. I don't know what started this, but it soon spread to their children. James and I were only children so it was drilled into our minds quicker. He made friends with his other Gryffindors, torturing me every chance they got. James had a crush on Lily, but so did I and I had asked her to go out with me and she accepted... separating us even more."  
  
"But then you turned spy against Voldemort?"  
  
"My parents forced me to join that monster when I was still dating Lily, of course they didn't know who my girlfriend was. Lily knew I was a Death Eater before we got married and helped me work to becoming a spy."  
  
"Which you did... but what happened to cause James and Lily's 'marriage'?"  
  
"The Dark Lord was suspicious of me at that time and had people follow me. If I was caught having a wife that the Dark Lord didn't agree with, which would happen with Lily, would cost me my life, and even hers. Some of the other Slytherins suspected me with Lily so if she 'married' James, no one would suspect anymore. I think it worked, but then the prophecy was found and he was after the Potter boy. At first I thought the boy was mine so I was even more scared that the prophecy would come true. James was my partner, the only reason why I allowed the fake marriage to go through, but he never told me when the baby was born or what it looked like. I learned about the baby when the prophecy was brought out."  
  
"So let me get this straight," Albus said slowly, "your mother and uncle are siblings but hate each other which caused you and James to hate each other, correct?"  
  
A small nod came as the answer.  
  
"When your parents forced you to become a Death Eater, you were already dating Lily Evans? She helped you become a spy. You secretly got married but the Dark Lord suspected you. When I assigned you and James as partners, James and Lily got 'married' to take off the suspicion. Am I right so far?"  
  
Another nod came.  
  
"Okay then, you found out that the baby wasn't yours and as I remember, destroyed your apartment here."  
  
"That's basically it."  
  
Silence again filled the room as the two Professors drank their tea. Although the trunk interested him, he wouldn't admit it to his mentor.  
  
"Well, are you going to open it?" Albus asked again, seeing where Severus was looking, "From what I understand, you still love her but won't let the pain rest. That could end if you face the past and pen the trunk, you wouldn't be so miserable."  
  
"Why should I? It will only be some story to try to get me to forgive her even though she's dead and the truth is right in front of me."  
  
"But don't you think it was odd that she wanted to talk to you about it? She had a reason but you wouldn't listen... you were too blinded and paranoid because of your time at the Dark Manor- and I blame myself- but you have to learn the whole truth... Why would she even let you inside in the first place?"  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Albus, I shouldn't have fallen in love in the first place."  
  
"That my friend, is impossible..."  
  
"Okay, now that is a story I want to know! Albus Dumbledore fell in love?"  
  
"Yes I did..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: How do you like it so far? My AIM is K091288 and my YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
Next chapter: Severus was suppose to find out in this chapter, but I think I'll make it longer... probably next chapter, but if not definitely the chapter afterwards... anyway, Severus is now stalling his time in finding out the truth of the trunk- wow, that sounded weird 'Truth of the Trunk'- and you now get to learn of Professor Dumbledore and his family.  
  
Question for Chapter Fourteen: Do you think that Remus is going to teach this year? I already have the answer, and I have read many that have him in and out... so what do you think "yes" or "no"?  
  
P.S. Well, it seems as if many people actually read my story but don't review! I got fifteen reviews, so this is my side of the bargain. If I get ten reviews before Saturday, I'll post then. What's probably going to happen, if you are good and give me reviews, I'll post Saturday and Wednesday.  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288 and YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net 


	14. Truth Revealed

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, since I first got ten reviews and I updated on Wednesday only a few others reviewed the update. I've just decided to update Saturday again especially because I don't have that much time during the day to write. Every Tuesday and Thursday, I have a tennis match that doesn't usually doesn't give me time to even do my homework let alone write! Last Wednesday, I had an H Chem and Pre-Calc test that I had to study for and yesterday, I had an AP Euro test and the H Chem Midterm... and I'm only a sophomore! I might make the chapters a little longer if I get a lot of reviews, but I don't think I'll be able to update more often, my schedule doesn't allow it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Truth revealed  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Albus, I shouldn't have fallen in love in the first place."  
  
"That my friend, is impossible..."  
  
"Okay, now that is a story I want to know! Albus Dumbledore fell in love?"  
  
"Yes I did... but sadly time took her away from me. We did have one daughter whom we had to put into hiding with a different name, but she and the one she married, knew the truth. My family line continued but my daughter, Caroline, never had the chance to tell her children about her past, though they grew up as strong wizards and witches. Now I watch, as I watched he others, my great-great great-grandson go through school, not knowing the truth."  
  
"How is it to know that they are your family, but you will never get to know them like a normal people would? And he's your great-great-great- grandson?! How old do you need to be for that to happen?"  
  
"I'm a little over on hundred-fifty years old and so it is possible, but your first question, yes it is hard, but that is because he never learned the normal family life."  
  
Severus nodded in understanding, wondering who the student was... then it hit him, "Potter."  
  
"Yes."  
  
* * * * *  
  
While Severus was stalling the inevitable, the trio were forgetting their previous argument about Harry's sanity level and relaxing in their 'living room'.  
  
"So since we are all together, we really don't need to use the Calculosos that much, but I was thinking," Hermione commented later on in the day, "maybe we could create more Calculosos for Ginny, Luna, and Neville. They really want to help us in out little 'adventures' and it would be easier to talk to them that way... instead of waiting for an owl."  
  
"It'll take awhile for them to be made," Ron responded, looking up from his sixteenth game of chess with Harry, "remember when we made ours?"  
  
"Yeah, that's true, but now I know for sure how to make them, it will probably be easier to make."  
  
Harry on his part, didn't really want it to happen as he didn't want to get his three other friends into danger, but stayed silent, knowing Hermione would start another lecture. Ron, as if seeing Harry's dilemma, changed the subject.  
  
"What about the DA? Are we going to continue that?" Ron asked.  
  
"It really depends on out teacher this year doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry put in, "for all we know, he's a good teacher then the DA would be in vein."  
  
"Maybe Remus will come teach!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Hermione scolded, "He just lost his best friend- again!- and is probably just getting over it. Harry here, sorry Harry, is trying to get over it! It would surprise me greatly if he even tries to find work at this time... he's probably just going to work at the Order for awhile."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Silence had fallen as Severus took in the new info. He had never seen Albus as a family man, always watching over everyone. But Potter of all people!  
  
Albus had been his own mentor ever since he had started Hogwarts... his family drilling him everyday to 'make them proud' though he hated them... his cousin always outshining him, causing more pain... Albus had given his strength in a way- different from Lily- his ever twinkling eyes sending a power...  
  
"So I assume James' mother was in your line?" Severus said blandly. "Actually no... Lily is my great-great-granddaughter."  
  
"But she was a muggle born!"  
  
"No, her parents were both wizarding but had changed their identities because of the war. They had adopted a muggle child, Petunia, because they didn't think that they would be able to have a child on their own, and never used magic again... but then they had Lily. She was a witch, but since their identity had been changed, she went as a muggle born, though Petunia never knew the truth... her 'parents' didn't want to see her hurt."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was still a few days later that Severus fully understood what Albus had told him. The elder man had left, leaving Severus to get lost in his thoughts, wondering about the 'what ifs' of the world.  
  
"Oh Lily," he said softly to himself, "what could have happened if what you were trying was the truth? What would happen then? I want to know the truth, but I'm being held back by my pain. You were always a strong woman, able to help others while you truly wanted to break down and cry..."  
  
His eyes drifted towards the trunk as if it was giving him the answer he needed. 'Should I?' he asked himself, 'I should know the truth... and it should be able to give me that truth that I deserve.'  
  
Slowly he went over to the trunk and opened it. Inside there seemed to be all of her prized possessions, most of which, he himself had given her. On the top of the pile, there was a journal type book with many papers hanging out.  
  
The book turned out to be a journal from October 3, 1980 to October 31, 1981, the day he found out the betrayal to when she died. There were all of the letters she had sent, but he never read, either because he was in Riddle Manor or because he simply sent them back, refusing her explanations... or a combination of both.  
  
The first letter that had been put in, the first letter she tried to send him, caught his eye and he started to read it...  
  
October 29, 1980  
  
My Darling Severus,  
  
This might seem as a shock, but you really need to know. The last time we met was horrible for me because you didn't give me time to explain. You know that James and I don't love each other; I love you and only you.  
  
You ran from James' house because my baby looks like James, but you should have known that I couldn't have him look like you. It would cause too much trouble for you because if Voldemort ever finds out about him being yours, that bastard would try to take my baby away.  
  
No one knows that Harry isn't really a Potter. His real name is Sansone Pramod Snape which kind of means "Sun of Happiness in the Snape family". He is so small and before I put the charms on him so that he looks like James, he looked so much like you. I just know that he will grow up and be a good person.  
  
I know that you are probably not speaking to me, but if you read up to this far, you should know that I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. The charm on the house should keep us from being found, but for some reason, I don't trust the Secret Keeper. Sirius said that it would be too obvious for him to be the Secret Keeper so we made Peter be it.  
  
I don't trust Peter as far as I can throw him, I don't know why. Before, I would agree with it without objection, but I just have a feeling that he isn't as he seems.  
  
If anything happens to James and me, please promise me that you will take Sansone to live with you, please care for him. Dumbledore should recognize the charms that I placed and be able to take them off. If he doesn't recognize the sealing charm (which will keep the charms on forever even blocking Finite Incantium), that is because I made it myself.  
  
The incantation is "abrumpo phoca".  
  
I'm sorry for what happened that night; it was just a big misunderstanding and miscommunication error. If it makes things any better, Sansone doesn't like James very much; I don't know if it is because he knows James isn't his father or if James plays too many pranks that cause loud noises.  
  
I love you very much  
  
I always will,  
  
Lillian Snape  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: How do you like it so far? My AIM is K091288 and my YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
Next chapter: Learn Severus' reaction to the letter (hehe) and I'll respond to reviews next chapter.  
  
Question for Chapter Fifteen: Draco is going to find out when Severus reacts (which will cause many more problems), when will he start hinting it to the Gryffindor Trio?  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288 and YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net 


	15. Reactions

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Reactions  
  
* * * * *  
  
Previously...  
  
No one knows that Harry isn't really a Potter. His real name is Sansone Pramod Snape...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shock, complete and utter shock... time wasn't going forward... nor backward... just staying in one place and repeating itself...  
  
"His real name is Sansone Pramod Snape... Sansone Pramod Snape... Snape..."  
  
'How could this happen?!? It's impossible! That spoiled brat can not be my son! There is just no way!'  
  
'But wasn't it you who said that you wanted a child?' a second thought argued, 'You were married with Lily and the two of you always wanted a child.'  
  
'But that brat?!?! NO WAY!'  
  
'Why would she lie to you, Sev?'  
  
'Why did she lie to me in the first place then? That stupid bastard is not what they think.'  
  
'Of course he's not... they think he's a Potter, but he's a Snape.'  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
  
"You know you are allowed to talk to yourself," a voice said from behind, "but when you answer yourself is when you truly are insane."  
  
"Go away, Lupin," he growled back, taking no notice of the apparent shock that the werewolf had as he never even faced him.  
  
"What made you so angry?" Remus asked confused at the Potion's Master's tone of voice, "You are acting just like you would if James had come back..."  
  
Was it true? Was he truly that affected? Why? It was a mistake, nothing else. Lily must have just been delusional when she wrote the letter... but she is always sane... isn't she?  
  
'She /was/' he corrected himself sadly. What he wouldn't give for Lily to be back? Didn't he promise himself long ago when she had died that if he was given anything of hers that he would cherish it forever? Wasn't it him that regretted everyday when he was in Voldemort's Dark Manor that he hadn't heard the whole story that was hidden from him that day? 'I was a fool...'  
  
Without warning, Severus bolted out of the room, running past on Remus Lupin, whom was /very/ confused about now. What the fleeing man didn't notice was that he dropped the letter from Lily as he ran... one that Remus picked up...  
  
'A letter from Lily?' he asked himself as he saw the signature down at the bottom. 'What?'  
  
As he read threw the letter, Remus knew what had made the Potion's Master so angry... he knew about the marriage, him being one of Lily's closest friends as they both were studious even when they weren't in Ravenclaw...  
  
Though he knew that this was not the time to be remembering the past... an angry Severus was not one that many people would like to challenge... and as he ran the only thought that passed through his mind was:  
  
'Harry...'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time was ticking and it was going fast... time was speading up faster than it should! He couldn't just go back to the way he was, it was impossible... impossible I say! It just can not be!  
  
Severus's mind was easily contradicting itself as one would do when they were in a predicament that seemed to never have an answer. He had run through the forest surrounding Hogwarts, never coming in contact with any of the inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest as they knew that he would easily harm them at any given time. He had run throughout the halls that even the Marauders hadn't found and had yet to end... until...  
  
It was time for lunch and, as he was spending the past thirty minutes running around the school and the hours before that bringing all the courage he owned to face the truth of his late wife, didn't know that little fact. There was a passageway that he wanted to go through as it was the begging to a maze that he knew would eventually end the turmoil in his mind...  
  
As his thoughts were set, he dashed into the Great Hall... stopping abruptly as he saw everyone there staring at him as if he were insane. He probably did think he was insane as there were numerous leaves hanging off of his robes, hair wind blown and sticking up even wilder than Potter's had been, and eyes glaring at any and every shadow there was. And then it came to /him/...  
  
It was then that his eyes met Potter's. So lost, so naïve, so... uninformed... when he just sat there in the Great Hall.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
'Again the werewolf decides to turn up!' the Potions Master mused as he turned his best glare at the newcomer.  
  
"That won't work on me, Severus Snape! Go back to your dungeons before you hurt someone!"  
  
Remus knew that it was useless to order Severus around, but he also knew that he wouldn't give up and not try. Severus on the other hand, was already embarrassed that he had entered the Great Hall looking like a wreck that he didn't mind the werewolf's order. He simply turned around and walked back to his chambers where he knew, as much as he would try, he wouldn't have a chance to get to sleep.  
  
'A good sleeping potion would do nicely...'  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Would someone care to explain just what happen here?" an irritated Professor McGonagall asked, whom, like everyone else, was staring at the door that Severus had just left from.  
  
Back in the Great Hall, there were many people, students and teachers alike, whom were silently demanding an explanation. Severus had come and left so abruptly that it confused even Professor Dumbledore! They all wanted to know /why/ Severus had even wanted to try to enter the Great Hall like that. The only problem was that the only person that could supply them with enough information to answer their requests had left... that only led to one person...  
  
"Ummm.... hello," Remus said awkwardly as he saw that everyone's eyes had turned to him. It would be a long day, indeed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: How do you like it so far? My AIM is K091288 and my YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
Next chapter: Hopefully Draco comes in the next chapter, but it depends on how much I write...  
  
Vote for Chapter Sixteen: How do you think Draco will react when Severus tells him the news? (a) denial, (b) immediately starts bugging the Trio for knowing something they don't, or (c) starts watching the Trio and start to learn that they aren't as he imagined.  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Well for the chapter fourteen question, only Faerie Fighter got the answer correct. I know that Remus is the best choice for the DADA job, but there are so many that have that and I really want to be original on this. Another thing is that the DADA teacher is a major factor during the year's adventure so I'm having another one (don't worry it's not Mary Sue, you already know her).  
  
Tropic- I know about the rules of the Severitus Challenge, but I have a loophole for it. It doesn't say that Remus has to be the teacher (though many use it that way), but he will come in many times (just like just now). He's my second favorite character (Sirius being the first, the reason why I'm going to resurrect him) so he'll come many times.  
  
I love reading your reviews, and for those who wanted to know, Harry doesn't find out for awhile now, I have it scheduled around Christmas (in the book, not real life). In the mean time, the Trio (what am I suppose to call them now that there are six?) are trying to find a way to get Sirius back.  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288 and YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net 


	16. Revelations

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Revelations  
  
* * * * *  
  
Far away from Hogwarts stood a manor house upon a hill overlooking a small town. The villagers never dared to approach the manor as it had been abandoned for some time with suspicious circumstances. Anyone that would try to enter the house, was always unsuccessful, or ended up thinking of something else to do. It was quiet there, almost too quiet...  
  
Inside the manor house was a totally different story as many people were running through the halls, finding ways to do their master's bidding. There were only a few people the stayed in the house for long periods of time, the unfortunate souls. Suddenly, the house erupted in the sound of popping, though the others bid it no interest, all running for one place...  
  
The Grand Ballroom.  
  
The sounds stopped quickly, no stragglers would dare be late for a meeting with their lord for only pain could come from it.  
  
"Welcome, my Death Eaters," the serpentine voice of their master, Lord Voldemort, said in the silence. "Today we will be performing the initiation for a new Death Eater, one that will help us greatly against Hogwarts. He is a student and will give us more information when needed when our Potions Master is away, as he is at the moment."  
  
The servants knew not to even move to look where the Hogwart's Potion Master usually stood for they knew that a curse could be instantly spoken toward them. They knew that if their lord said that someone wasn't there, then they weren't there and you didn't want to check in his presence.  
  
"Bring him in."  
  
The Grand Ballroom doors opened slowly and three forms walked in, two tall and large with a very small one in the middle. The small one looked around the room, knowing that Lord Voldemort would him allow it this once as it was his initiation. The other Death Eaters tried to recognize the newest person into their ranks, but it wasn't until the small person stepped into the light that they could see that he was...  
  
Draco Lucius Malfoy  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So Remus, would you be so kind to tell us what had happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly, blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"I... um... wha- well..."  
  
"Why don't you come with me, Remus?" the Headmaster said, standing up and motioning toward the doors. Remus, knowing that he didn't have much choice in the matter, followed him.  
  
The two walked through the halls of the giant castle, deep in thought, neither wanting to start the conversation that was inevitable. It had concerned Albus that Severus had lost control and had barged into the Great Hall in such a state.  
  
"What did happen, Remus?" the Headmaster asked, breaking the silence as they made their way out of the castle walls. "I have a feeling that you know as you seemed to be chasing after him."  
  
"He wasn't in his mind, Headmaster," Remus began, "he had a letter in his hands and was talking to himself. Before anything could happen, he ran out of the room, dropping the letter to the ground. I picked it up and read it, I just hope Severus doesn't find out about that, but it said that Harry wasn't a Potter, that he was a Snape and that Severus had overreacted and didn't know the truth."  
  
"Hmmm..." the Headmaster mused, clearly intrigued with the information. He knew of the marriage between Severus and Lily, heck, he was the one who did the ceremony, and he suspected that it could be true. But when he saw Harry for the first time, he pushed those thoughts aside for he truly looked like James, and nothing like Severus, it seems as if he was wrong.  
  
The Headmaster hadn't seen the child until he was putting him down at the Dursley's, he was too busy, and when he did have time, the Potters were in hiding. He could have seen them during that time, but it would be too dangerous, he had people that demanded his full attention, and when he was alone, he was still being watched.  
  
"Do you believe that the letter was true, that Harry really is 'Sansone' as Lily had said?" Remus asked, fearful of the answer.  
  
The Headmaster was quiet for awhile and Remus almost thought that he hadn't heard the question. He was about to repeat the question as the Headmaster spoke, "So they named him Sansone, did they? Hmmm... Lily always was one for meanings of both names and teachings, and Sansone means sun if I do remember correctly. It is said in many legends that darkness had truly come and taken over when the sun does not rise, so Harry's name is something I could see Lily having."  
  
"Meaning?" Remus asked, clearly not knowing what the Headmaster was talking about this time.  
  
"Meaning that I do believe that the letter is legitimate. There wasn't a way that James could be the father as Severus wasn't at the Dark Manor around the time Harry would have been conceived."  
  
"I truly didn't need to hear that," Remus mumbled, "bad mental pictures."  
  
"And I don't believe that Lily would cheat on Severus, I never could believe it when I heard. It's just against everything that Lily had stood for. She must have just placed a charm on Harry when the boy was born to make him look like James so Severus wouldn't be suspected."  
  
"That's what she said in the letter!" Remus said quickly as the pieces of the puzzle went into place, "but why didn't Severus just stay for an explanation?"  
  
"Severus had just gotten back from the Dark Manor and that place could cause anyone to become suspicious. He probably saw how Harry was, and came to quick conclusions."  
  
"Conclusions that have created a thick brick wall that can't be penetrated between the two of them."  
  
"Sadly yes."  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: How do you like it so far? My AIM is K091288 and my YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
Question for Chapter Seventeen: Draco comes to a major fork in his road of life. The Dark Lord is about to put the dreaded Mark on his arm, but he doesn't want it (because I said so). Who does Draco tell/show the Dark Lord he doesn't want it?  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Thank you everyone that reviewed, but as Draco hasn't fully come into the picture, you don't know the answer yet. Everyone that voted gets five points.  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288 and YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net 


	17. Draco Malfoy's Decision

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. This is all about Draco and Harry doesn't come yet, but next chapter the two will probably meet again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Draco Malfoy's Decision  
  
* * * * *  
  
The lone figure ran, ran as if his life depended on it, not looking back. Rain was pouring down his face fiercely, never relenting, though the boy had to get away for good. The weather certainly wasn't helping anything.  
  
As the boy ran, he started to remember exactly what had just happened in the Grand Ballroom of the Dark Manor...  
  
//"Ssso you are ready for the initiation?" the serpentine voiced asked, causing chills to run down his back.  
  
"Yes he is, My Lord," answered Father, whom had escaped Azkaban when the Dark Lord took it over though the Ministry didn't know it yet. What was I going to say if I had gotten to answer for myself? Would I truly want to join the Death Eaters?  
  
"Good," was the simple answer from the one that looked unhuman. He rose from his carved throne, stepping down slowly as if to unnerve me, reacting for his long wand. It unnerved him greatly that that /monster/ was about to put that hideous mark on his perfect skin. The nerve...  
  
'Okay think, Malfoy, what do I do? What do I do?' raced through my mind. 'What would Severus do?' quickly came after. He was my godfather, as Father had refused to believe that he was a spy working for Dumbledore. 'He would probably wait for the correct time to act, and run... but I don't have time!' his mind screamed as the monster's wand was nearing his arm which was being held by his father.  
  
'I can't believe Father would allow this to happen! Isn't it his job to watch over me and keep me safe?!? Wait... has he ever been like that? No he hasn't. He has always been a bastard to me, no matter what I've done and no matter what I'll do is going to change it, right?'  
  
The Dark Lord's wand was just about to touch my skin when the door opened with enough force to cause the door to hit the wall. Voldemort wasn't happy about this as he was trying to keep concentration for the initiation to be complete.  
  
"I found where Harry Potter is now!" the panting Death Eater announced, pleased that he had gotten the news his master needed.  
  
Potter... the Boy-Who-Lived... the one that was loved by many when I can't even be loved by my own father... was found. Was that good or bad for me? Would the Death Eater be able to distract his lord enough for Father to let go of my arm, allowing me the chance of escape? Severus had given me a port key that would take me to my manor where I could easily use the floo to Hogsmeade...  
  
"Where is he?" the Dark Lord asked, turning from me. Good, now only to wait. "This better be good."  
  
"I have been searching for twelve hours, My Lord," the unrecognizable Death Eater said quickly, not knowing that he should just shut up and say what he needed to say. 'And why did I come here in the first place?' "Harry Potter is at Hogwarts right now, My Lord."  
  
Was this man brain dead, or just plain stupid? Telling the Dark Lord that Harry Potter, his worst enemy and the one he was trying to get, was in the protective hands of the Headmaster of Hogwarts was not something one should do.  
  
The rest of the Death Eaters looked at the one that had entered, whom now had regained his breath as if he were crazy. That was what he was if he was telling the Dark Lord that information. Lucius, for I won't call him Father any longer for putting me in this situation, had let go of my arm when he heard the answer. Good, it was now time.  
  
I quickly took out the port key that Severus had given me as the Dark Lord put the Crusiatus Curse on the Death Eater for information he didn't want to hear. Why would anyone want to become a Death Eater if they had to deal with /that/? I was instantly transported to my room, where I quickly packed my things.  
  
It was said that no one could portkey in or out of the Dark Manor, but Severus seemed to pull it off. Maybe it was some type of potion that the portkey was covered with, maybe...//  
  
So here Draco was now, running from Hogsmeade with a shrunken trunk in his pocket towards school, the one place he would never dream of wanting to return to. Life wasn't fair in the least... why was it that some people, like /Potter/, got everything they wanted, fame and riches when others never got anything? Draco Malfoy was rich for all his life, but because of the actions of Lucius, he will never see those riches again... never...  
  
Draco ran into Hogwarts, not caring if he scared anyone by his abrupt appearance or that he was dripping water everywhere, all he cared about is that he had to get to Severus to talk to. He needed someone to talk to, someone who would care, not because they have to, but because they want to.  
  
"Severus!" he called as he ran into his Godfather's rooms, searching for the owner. He was disappointed that he couldn't find him... it shouldn't be time for food so why would Severus be out of his rooms? 'Where is he?'  
  
Draco ran out of the room, calling out his godfather's name until he ran into his potion's classroom. There he was, the scary Severus Snape glaring at a student's paper supposedly from the past since he shouldn't have a reason to grade anything yet. "Severus?" he asked quietly, walking up to his Godfather.  
  
Severus in turn, jumped, not expecting the sudden noise from his room and looked up abruptly. His glare changed as he saw his godson, drenched with water as if he had jumped into the lake, shivering slightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. 'Draco was suppose to be at Malfoy Manor, why isn't he now?'  
  
"Oh Severus, it was so awful," Draco cried out, "Father escaped last night and took me to the Dark Lord."  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: How do you like it so far? My AIM is K091288 and my YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
Question for Chapter Eighteen: Next chapter, if everything goes as planed, Severus tells Draco about Harry. How do you think Draco is going to react immediately (five points)?  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288 and YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net 


	18. More Reactions

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Eighteen: More Reactions  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What?" Severus asked fearfully. Was it that Draco took the Mark and now wanted him to stop Voldemort from ruining his life even more? Draco knew that he was a "Death Eater" when he was near Voldemort, but he was really a spy for Dumbledore. Was Draco going to turn him in?  
  
"Lucius, as I will never call him Father again, broke out of Azkaban yesterday when Voldemort took the dementors out. I was home when he came and without saying anything, he portkeyed me to the Dark Manor! He kept saying something about me finally getting what I was wishing for or something like that, he was mad! Severus you have to help me!"  
  
"Calm down," Severus said softly, while in truth, he was trying to calm down himself. His little dragon, the one Narcissa begged him to watch over, was now in the trouble he himself never wanted but was stuck in. His godson forced with the Mark just like he was...  
  
"How can I calm down?" Draco yelled out, starting to uncharacteristically shiver at the thought of Death Eaters and Voldemort coming to get him. He was stuck in his own thoughts, not seeing the pained look on his godfather's face, not knowing that he wasn't the only one stuck in thoughts. "My /Father/," he spit out as if it were poison, "wanted me to get the Mark! What am I suppose to do? The only reason why I don't have the damned mark on my arm right now is because of a stupid Death Eater that though he could get into the Dark Lord's good book if he found Potter's position."  
  
"You mean you don't have the Mark?" Severus asked, allowing the breath he didn't know he was holding release in relief. 'He didn't have the Mark.' The pleasant thought crossing through his mind, relaxing the tense muscles since Draco's appearance. "But then why are you so afraid?"  
  
"Lucius will come back, I know he will."  
  
'It was true' Severus realized, 'he wouldn't want his only son not become a Death Eater. The sniveling fool, he needs to get the Dark Lord to trust him so he gives his only son to the bastard?!? It was true, there are some people who should never have become parents.'  
  
"Draco, listen to me," Severus said softly, cupping Draco's chin in his hand so that the child would look at him, "I don't know how much my word truly means to anyone, but I promise that I won't allow Lucius to take you to Voldemort, I swear to you. It is criminal what he did and I won't stand for it. Your mother, whom I assume you still care for, always told me that if anything happened to them, that I should care for you. Lucius is clearly not good enough to be a parent, and your mother will have a heck of a time trying to keep him under control that she won't have much time for you. If you will let me, I hope you will stay with me."  
  
Draco looked up to the one that he had always gone to when he had a problem. The one that always had the correct answer to his problems and the one who trusted him properly. He knew what his godfather did other than teaching, heck, he knew right from the start when Lucius started telling him that he was to become a Death Eater. This was his chance of understanding, his chance of someone to love him. Something he knew wouldn't happen from his real father.  
  
"But what about Mother?" he asked fearfully. He might hate his /Father/, but his mother was totally a different story, he still loved her as he knew she still cared for him. She might have allowed this monstrous scene occur, but it was because she was afraid of Lucius and what he might do.  
  
"She's a strong girl, she'll know what to do," Severus said calmly, understanding the fear in Draco's voice, "If it's too hard on her, she could live here."  
  
Draco smiled at these words, and Severus knew that it was a genuine smile that many people never got to see because of his father. Narcissa, as he had said, was strong and he doubted that she would start living in Hogwarts in fear of being found by her husband. But there was a problem he had to tell, Harry...  
  
"Ah, Draco, there is something that you have to know though," Severus started, not knowing how he was going to tell his godson the truth. He himself just got over the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived was really his son, his flesh and blood.  
  
"You're not going to tell me to leave you alone are you?" Draco asked, looking Severus straight into the eye, wanting the full truth.  
  
"Of course not, but there is something that you have to know," he began again. He found that he couldn't say it, the two children were enemies from the time they met each other. If he was to ever tell Harry the truth, the two of them will have many aspects of their life that they are going to have to sort out, and then adding Draco to that little equation would cause even more problems.  
  
"It has to do with Potter?" Draco guessed, since he knew that the boy was indeed inside the castle, maybe that could have started his godfather's problem.  
  
"Actually, yes," Severus said slowly. "When I was in Hogwarts, I had a girlfriend but because of my position, we could never be together, but we still got married. I thought that she was cheating on me so I left in a rage, but only earlier I found out that she wasn't doing anything of the sort, just protecting me..." Again he found that he couldn't continue, so he stood and gave the letter from his beloved Lily to his godson to explain for him.  
  
Confused, Draco took the letter and began to read it and as he continued, his face quickly turned pale. When he finished, he looked at the one he thought he could trust, the one that he thought never would keep anything from him, and left. He ran, not caring what would happen. He ran, turning corners quickly, not caring if he might run someone down, until...  
  
He did run someone down... the one he truly wanted to stay away from... Harry Potter... or his real name...  
  
Sansone Pramod Snape  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: How do you like it so far? My AIM is K091288 and my YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
Question for Chapter Nineteen: Okay, because I can't think of a question of vote for this chapter, I'm going to give you a tricky one. It will be worth ten points (and yes I'm keeping track, I just have to add all of them up) because you have to get the whole answer, but I will give five points if you are missing one. The title of the story is "A Child's Hope" and there is a reason (just like most of them are). There are four main characters in this story (as I have seen as I'm writing this), Harry, Draco, Severus, and later Sirius. Dealing with those four characters, what are the four /Hopes/ of the /child/? I'll give you a hint, there is one for each character.  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288 and YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net 


	19. Confrontations

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Confrontations  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Severus asked, walking into the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Yes, yes. Please sit down Severus. Would you like a lemon drop?" the elder man asked, holding a box open for the younger to take, but when he was refuse, he just took one for himself, popping one in his mouth.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Severus asked, knowing that if he didn't interrupt, he would be there until the lemon drop was finished.  
  
"Oh yes, have you talked to Mr. Malfoy about the rules for when he is here? We want to make sure that there is as limited confrontation, now don't we?"  
  
"How did you know Draco was here?" Severus asked clearly surprised, but that soon disappeared when he realized how stupid that sounded when he was talking about the Headmaster. That man knew almost everything.  
  
"I just know these things," was the simple reply as the man's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Now why is Mr. Malfoy in our care now and not earlier? What happened Severus?"  
  
"His good for nothing /Father/ decided to give him to the Dark Lord. The poor boy is too young to do something like that. No one should be forced into those type of situations."  
  
"Well, you know Lucius more than I do," the Headmaster said slowly and mournfully, stroking his Phoenix's soft feathers for comfort from the dreadful news, "he was put out of Voldemort's good books when he was captured and failed to get the prophecy. By giving his only child to Voldemort, he probably thought that he would get into the inner circle again.  
  
"Some people shouldn't become parents..."  
  
"Yes, that is true, and some that should have become one, hasn't. Severus, I know that you were heartbroken when Lily supposedly left you for your cousin, James, but you now know that that wasn't true. Break down the hatred that you have built down against the boy and show him that you aren't truly black hearted."  
  
"And what am I suppose to do? If I'm anywhere nice to the boy, I'll get into major trouble with the Dark Lord."  
  
"Just wait for the opportunity to present itself, Severus. It will come."  
  
* * * * *  
  
He did run someone down... the one he truly wanted to stay away from... Harry Potter... or his real name...  
  
Sansone Pramod Snape  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry was just walking down the corridor to meet up with his friends in the Gryffindor Common room from having a quick chat with Remus when he was forced off his feet. He looked up angrily, expecting Peeves to give off his signature raspberry but was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing at his feet.  
  
"Oh yeah, you can't even wait until school starts to torture me, can you?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't humor yourself," Draco replied with his usual smirk, pausing momentarily before saying, "Potter."  
  
'He is missing something,' passed through Harry's mind, 'something isn't right with this picture.'  
  
"Why are you here, Malfoy?"  
  
"Because I want to," he retorted, clearly not going to give out anymore information on the subject, "But now why is Golden Boy here, huh? Dumbledore can't let you out of his sight now, can he?"  
  
"You don't know anything, Malfoy, so don't even try guessing. You are really off."  
  
"Actually, I know more than you do," Draco continued with a mysterious voice, "more than you will even believe. It is actually my disgust to know it, but at least it is something that you don't."  
  
Without another word, Draco walked away with his usual gait, trying not to show Harry anything that could lead to suspicion, but he didn't even need to try. Harry was already walking toward the common room again, clearly not interested in what Draco had just said, though storing in the back of him mind.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, who had just came from the common room enterence, seeing his thoughtful face, "What did you talk about with Remus?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, I couldn't get him to talk about Snape though, he probably told Dumbledore though."  
  
"You can't hide something from Dumbledore," Ron laughed as he came into the conversation.  
  
"The Marauders because Animagi without him knowing," Harry argued.  
  
"Yeah, well Dumbledore now knows," Hermione said knowingly, "and I feel as if he knows that we are going to try."  
  
"We'll just have to be sneaky in this operation," Ron said, eyes darting toward all of the shadows as if he was in the army on a battle field.  
  
The corridor rang with laughter from Ron's antics and Harry forgot to tell the rest about Malfoy and what he had said. What he didn't know is that this would start as another adventure for him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The days slowly passed for everyone inside the castle and the frustration around them was so thick that the teachers were forced to keep the Gryffindor Trio and the Slytherin Ice Price away from each other.  
  
Ron had almost blown up, slightly resembling a volcano before an eruption, only stopping as Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry just walked away since he already knew that the Slytherin was there, and the other two followed. It was three days since that happened and no other confrontation had occurred. The teachers though it was that they were making some sort of truce, but it was mainly because they hadn't even been in the same room.  
  
The Gryffindors were always in contact with Ginny, Luna, and Neville, talking about the steps on becoming Animagi and the ways they could take when they went to get Sirius. It was very soon that the school was about to start and the four students that had stayed over the summer, well for some of the summer, were sitting at their house tables waiting for the students to come. The new school year was just beginning, and with it, a new life, unexpected occurrences, and long needed hope.  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: How do you like it so far? My AIM is K091288 and my YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
Question for Chapter Twenty: I really don't know what type of question I should ask for this chapter, especially since the last one was so hard (sorry! I didn't think it would be like that!) It's just that in my mind it seemed easy, but that's just my weird mind. Anyway, an easy one, how do you think the Dark Lord reacts when he finds that Lucius can't control his son anymore?  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288 and YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net 


	20. School Again

"A Child's Hope" by Canopus Carina  
  
* * * * *  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' /emphasis/ *parceltongue* ~Letter~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Severitus Challenge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty: School Begins  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It feels as if time has just stopped!" Ron complained as he looked down on his empty plate. "When are they getting here?"  
  
"It's been five minutes since the last time you asked," Hermione said rather rudely, clearly on edge from his constant bickering, "do the math."  
  
Ron didn't answer as he was thinking, trying to figure out how much longer, "what was the original time you said?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered sarcastically, "what was the time?"  
  
Harry, knowing that he shouldn't get into the middle of that stupid conversation, just tried to relax by leaning back and closing his eyes. In nineteen minutes, exactly, which Ron still didn't know, the Great Hall doors would open up and all of the students will cause more noise than should be possible and be too cheerful. Didn't they care that his godfather was dead? Of course not, they knew him as an ex-convict that just got his innocence back, something he should have had in the first place.  
  
"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Ron asked, waving a hand in front of his best friend's face.  
  
"Oh, what?" He asked, snapping out of his thoughts, "what did you say, Ron?"  
  
"I was asking you if you thought more about DA? Do you know the teacher this year?"  
  
"No, I don't so I can't really say anything, but maybe we could continue DA even if the teacher is good? Because you can always get more training, which will really help. It wouldn't hurt as long as our grades aren't affected or the teachers might think that we're up to something."  
  
"Well, now I'm proud of you, Harry," Hermione said happily, "thinking of your studies before extra activities. I actually think it's a good idea," she said, dropping her voice to barely a whisper, "the Order might need some help one day," and then going to normal volume, "and it could help with our careers later. All the training could do us some good."  
  
"I thought as much."  
  
"Imagine us as Aurors," Ron said slowly, "we'll basically be paid for stuff we already do naturally. Fighting crime and going on missions just like our usual adventures."  
  
"But Ron," Hermione argued, "our little adventures, as the two of you are partial of calling them, aren't anything compared to what real Aurors do daily. We'll be lucky if we get out alive with the other missions."  
  
"Hermione, don't be so pessimistic," Ron whined.  
  
"I'm just pointing out that we have to think about the dangers that Aurors have to deal with everyday and that we can't compare it with out 'adventures'. But I do agree that the DA training will do us good and that it will, in the long run, help us get better for our later jobs."  
  
After hours on end, or how it seemed like, the Great Hall doors opened and the students poured into the Hall. Some wondered why there were already four students sitting at the tables but others just shook it off, quickly grabbing a seat. Soon after, the scared, little first years followed Professor McGonagall to the three legged stool with the beat-up Sorting Hat.  
  
The Sorting, like usual, seemed so longer than when it was themselves in the 'hot seat'. But isn't that how time is? You want it to speed up, and it will go excruciatingly slow, but when you want all time to stop, it just does the opposite. To Ron especially, the time until the precious food came was doubling instead of going smaller.  
  
"Another year has come to us," Dumbledore said to the silent room, "and I hope that your minds are ready for information to be absorbed. And I know that you are probably wondering who is the unlucky victim for this years Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Unfortunately, she isn't here right now because she is working on a project for me right now. I can assure you that you will not be in danger from her as I have worked with her numerous times, and yes, she has been checked for any type of duplicating charms and/or potions.  
  
"Her name is Professor Nymphadora Tonks, but don't tell her that I called her that or she'll get after me, not bothering with the fact that I'm the Headmaster. However, we do have someone returning to us this year. Remus Lupin has agreed to help with the security around Hogwarts, but will be kept away from students during the full moon. If there is any parent that wants to disagree to this arrangement, please contact me and not him.  
  
"As returning students might have been wondering, Professor Umbridge's Decrees and Bans are taken away and will no longer be in place. Hogsmeade trips, to those third year and older, will continue though there won't be as many this year and extra security will be enforced. Those who have not heard, namely first years, Voldemort has indeed risen from the dead which is why there is the need for the extra security.  
  
"Make sure that you do not put yourselves in harm's way and make sure you learn lots, just like school is suppose to me like," he continued with a kind smile. "Now that the dark and gloomy information is over, lets dig into that food, shall we?"  
  
At the end of Dumbledore's speech, he stood up and left the room, leaving behind a bunch of talkative students and slightly confused teachers. He's never left before the feast was over. Professor McGonagall's instructions rang through his head as Harry started to fill his plate with food.  
  
"I'll leave after I eat, that way it doesn't look as if I'm going to Dumbledore, okay," Harry said, looking as inconspicuous as possible.  
  
"Okay," Ron answered.  
  
They continued eating like usual, nothing different, nothing suspicious. No, it wasn't them that were acting suspicious, it was the three people that came to them, one from each house (except Slytherin). When those people left the Gryffindor table, some others would glance over to them as if asking a silent question. The answer was always the same as the 'information' was passed down the tables, a small shrug.  
  
Now this normally wouldn't have been seen as there were many people that stood up to talk with someone from another house. But Severus Snape was looking at his son, even though the boy in question didn't know that yet, and saw this seemingly innocent act. 'I wonder what that is about...'  
  
* * * * *  
  
From Canopus: How do you like it so far? My AIM is K091288 and my YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net, feel free to IM me (but tell me who you are). If you want me to tell you when a new chapter is up, just tell me in a review.  
  
Question for Chapter Twenty-One: Should Snape figure out about the DA?  
  
Houses: If you don't know what house you should be in, I found a sorting that actually has questions that matter (unlike harrypotter.com). I have the web address on my bio, it's really good!  
  
Contact: If you want me to send you a notice when I update the story, please put your email address on a review. Anyone who wants to talk, whether it's just a 'hi' or you don't understand something, my AIM is K091288 and YIM is c_carina@sbcglobal.net 


	21. Headmaster's Meeting

_Okay, I am a horrible person, I know. And I also know that a simple "I'm Sorry" won't suffice with the pain and torture I have put you through if you had been waiting that long. I could go on and on with excuses on why I didn't write this in so long but I doubt you want to be hearing all of it. However, if you want to thank anything for this being posted, I would thank my two muses, who still remain nameless… Maybe that is why they keep leaving me when I need them most… Any suggestions?_

_I am beginning to think that I should rewrite the chapters that I have so far because my writing has changed exponentially (well at least when my muses are being a good and actually listening to me…). Whatever happens, no?_

_**Headmaster's Meeting**_

"Come in."

Harry slowly entered the Headmaster's office, wondering what he was needed for this time. "Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

Albus just looked over his student; clearly he was the best student since Tom Riddle, in the magical sense, though he supported the light. The man knew that his student was crushed when Sirius died, but everyone who knew their situation would know that. What he wondered was what would the reaction be when he finds out about his true parentage. A mystery indeed.

"Professor?" Harry asked uncertainly, snapping the Headmaster out of his musings.

"Ah, yes," he responded, steeping his fingers in thought, "how are you doing, my boy?"

"Okay..."

"Excellent, you know that group you started last year?"

"The DA, sir?"

"Yes, yes, that's the one! I was wondering if you were going to continue it. Interesting enough, everyone, especially Mr. Longbottom, improved on their Defense grades, even with having Umbridge as a professor."

"We were thinking about it but since Tonks is going to be our teacher, I don't think it would even be needed..."

"Sometimes extra lessons help everyone, even the instructor," Dumbledore hinted. Everyone who knew the Headmaster personally knew that they had to read between the lines to understand anything. "Tonks and I agree that your teachings are important to these children. It might prove life saving in the future, Harry. We are entering war at an earlier age, that isn't something that can be changed sadly. But," Dumbledore paused, giving a meaningful glance, "we can train these children so they don't fall at the dark's hand."

"You want me to continue the DA," Harry concluded, wondering why his mentor wasn't just saying it outright.

"Though I personally feel that this is a good practice, as a headmaster of a school, I'm not allowed to give permission to my students to go into harms way," was the answer even though the twinkle in his eyes proved differently.

"I quite agree," Harry answered, though his voice seemed to be acted then true, "see you around?"

"Ah, yes, have a good day." So the DA would be continued...

The halls were bare of children, probably because the feast had ended and they were now in their respectful dorms, sleeping off the food they ate. Sleep... something those students would want later as they would be forced back into a schedule for learning

Harry slowly made his way to his own dorms, not really worrying about waking up early the next day; he usually woke up that early anyway. And even so, he could just get some food from the kitchens before the next class.

"So are you going to say anything?" a familiar but muffled voice asked, penetrating the calm silence.

Harry, not wanting to be seen, quickly ran into a dark corner, waiting for the people to pass. He wondered why wanted to hide from Remus, but as he was exit, he heard the other person...

"No," the unmistakable sneer from his Potions Professor answered.

"He deserves o know, Severus! I know that the past hurts, but the sooner you face it, the sooner the healing will come."

"Don't you think I've thought through everything!" Severus asked, stopping to face the werewolf, "You act as if this will be easy! We hate each other!"

"I know that it won't be easy, nothing in life that means anything is easy, but I think you're overreacting. He doesn't /hate you/."

Severus looked at Remus, sending the perfect message of 'You've got to be kidding me.' Harry had to try his hardest not to laugh seeing the look on his teacher's face, but as his professors were right in front of the shaded corner he was in, he kept it back.

"He has every reason to hate me, Lupin," Severus continued, "and it has just continued to build. She would hate me if she saw me now..."

"Stop beating yourself up on this, Severus. Instead of falling into self-pity, why don't you make good of the situation?"

"What am I suppose to do? Go up to the boy and say, 'Guess what, your real father is alive, he's me! And your name is Sansone because your mother is obsessed with name meanings.'"

"I wouldn't put it that way," Remus said tiredly, "you just have to make him see that you aren't the 'Greasy git' that tries to make everyone's lives miserable. That's what everyone sees in you, so you're just going to have to change that image."

"You know how difficult that will be? It's not going be done in anytime soon."

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Severus."

The Potion's professor just stared at Remus because of Remus' name origin and the Rome saying. "You're just too strange," he said, trying to walk away from the werewolf.

"I've tolerated a lot of discrimination in my life and you think that will hurt me?" Remus laughed as he followed Severus, stopping only for a few seconds to give Harry a meaningful glance.

He was found... but instead of revealing him, Remus just continued following Severus, throwing continuous comments to the retreating form.

He continued on his way to his dorms when he saw that his close was clear. So Snape had a son, but he didn't know it. Why would he be so afraid of telling the kid, even though it was said that they hated each other. Do they really hate each other that much?

"What did Dumbledore want, Harry?" Hermione asked as he walked through the common room door.

"We're going to continue the DA."

"Well that's good," Ron added from his position at the chess table. It seemed as if he was playing against the chess set, and the outcome was still unknown. "I couldn't believe that I got an 'O' on Defense. Mum was so proud, she was about to replace Pig but how could you replace that fluff ball."

"I'll send the word to the rest of the members," Hermione said, "Goodnight."

"Night."


	22. Musing and Identity

I have to say that, though I have been getting my muse back, and I have the most important chapters almost done, I am still experiencing writer's block from time to time. It is not the important chapters, those I could handle, but it the chapters like this one that just doesn't seem to want to be written. If it seems choppy, please say so, as I myself think so too.

**MachiavellianOrange:** it is people like you that especially bring my hopes up. I know that you put a lot of thought into reading this fic (and if not please don't tell me… just let me live in my fantasy world). Expect the unexpected, indeed. I hadn't even thought about your point before your review and I must say that it was indeed a mistake to make. However, soon the kids will be in school so they won't have to resort to such methods and too, the Calculosos will be finished. We'll just think that the DE truly are idiots and don't figure this out until then. Thank you though, I really appreciate it!

I give credit to **athenakitty** who has been IMing me, giving me the encouragement to continue with this chapter though it drove me crazy. She also was the one who named dear Lachesis, who I have regrettably forgotten…

Your IMs really do help me, especially reviews as I get mail through them (though don't email me as that is how my computer crashed last time…). My yahoo id is (yes you do need the whole thing or else it won't work) and my AIM id is K091288 (and that is a zero…).

_Snape's Musings and Lachesis' Identity_

Life still continues though problems disrupt the daily routines. In the large populous of Hogwarts, only six students knew the complete truth of what had happened in the Ministry of Magic at the end of last term. An abridged version of the tale was released to the public to not frighten them any more than they had to. If it was released in full, most would stop relying on the Ministry if six underage students were able to penetrate the outer defenses. The fact that they were able to infiltrate the supposedly perfect system protecting the rooms used by the Unspeakables was simply unheard of.

The hustle and bustle of school was soon underway raising the stress levels of staff and student alike. It was not unusual to overhear students begging others for help with their unfinished homework. They didn't even care that the teachers at the High Table could perfectly hear this going on. A similar conversation was occurring down on the Gryffindor table early the morning before the dreaded Potions class.

Severus Snape sat back in his chair musing about the apparent difficulty his class was rumored to be. Just yesterday the new Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years had their first Potion's class. It was the same as usual routine since he started teaching the class… or at least since he started developing his battish behavior. And to think that all of that pain and suffering had bee for nothing if only he had listened to the people he had trusted most… But it was best not to think of that right now. No telling who would see. Especially the Gryffindor that had been on his mind for some time, sitting only five seats away.

Now where was he…? Oh yes, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class yesterday.

Like usual, Ravenclaw is prepared for any fact from the book, no matter what chapter it's from. However, they just don't understand the practical part of it. How hard is it to memorize facts? But even more, how are you to use those facts without understanding the logic behind it? Severus Snape knew that he was not liked for this way of thinking, but they'll be thanking him when they have to actually make something.

The Hufflepuffs on the other hand are actually humorous to watch. They had heard so much about him to the point where they can't even look him in the eye. They seem to huddle in a group as if a large group would stop him from nitpicking them apart piece by piece. Its survival of the fittest; and he was determined to create the strong.

It was the Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years up next, no doubt which is what the Gryffindor trio was talking about. It was this group that he was particularly fond of watching. The battles between the two houses amazed him as most of the insults were used before, usually by the insulter's parents. And after that group the first years for Gryffindor and Slytherin would come. Why Dumbledore always seemed to pair those houses together in his class, he wouldn't know.

Maybe that's why he thought the lemon drops were laced.

22-22-22-22-22

"It's as if these hallways get darker and darker each year," Rom joked and started to make various ghost sounds. It wasn't fully known if this was to scare any students not knowing he was there or for his own benefit, but no one really cared.

"They aren't getting darker, Ron," Hermione huffed, hitting the read head in the back of the head with the Potions book she was reading, "why don't you just read _Hogwarts, A History_? Then you would know that they are controlled by the magical core to stay a certain minimum light unless it is after curfew or under an emergency."

"But if we know that you had read, why do we need to know?" Ron stopped his ghost sounds enough to say, "We could just ask you."

Ron easily dodged the incoming Potions book aimed for his head and ducked behind Harry. The raven haired hero just continued walking as if nothing had happened, he was too deep in thought to listen to the constant blabber his friends were known for. It felt as if he was being watched, and quite frankly, he didn't like it. Around his wrist was the snake that he had gotten from Ron for his birthday, restless as can be. It was if she was yelling to get out of his sleeve though all her hissings were indistinguishable. He let her out only to be glared at by her beady little eyes.

_You could have killed me and hadn't known_, she yelled in her tiny little voice, _I could have died and you would have gone on your merry way._

_I'm sorry_, he hissed back sincerely, _I was thinking_.

_You humans tend to do that a lot. I imagine you had thought enough to figure out a name for me_.

Harry immediately felt guilty. From the time he had gotten her as a gift, he had put off her questions of a name saying he was either thinking or too busy to think. What had it been? A full month of her not having a name, an identity? He turned to Ron and Hermione to ask their opinion but started once seeing them childishly running around, throwing wads of parchment at each other. The scene took him back to a time where such a scene was not so rare, as now the threat of Voldemort was hanging overhead. A time when a child could remain a child until the proper time had come.

A place with children grown by the age of sixteen foretold death of a tradition, of a society. But then again, Fate was not so kind to anyone, much less to one Harry Potter. Destiny produced a heavy burden for him much younger than any could imagine.

The snake at his wrist continued to squirm, trying to catch her masters attention, succeeding. It was then that Harry had the idea.

"Hermione," he spoke out, regretfully breaking the merriment, "what are the names of the fates?"

Without a second though, she answered, "Well they were called Clotho, the one who created the life, Lachesis, who measured the life, and Atropos, who cut the life. But they are often compared to the Roman goddess Morae, though she is just one goddess."

Harry repeated the names, one by one, trying to figure the best one for the young Ashwinder. He agreed on Lachesis, as it had more of the hissing feeling with the "ch" and "sis" sounds. And it could be figured that since the snake is long, that it was an omen of a long life. Or at least he hoped it was.

_Lachesis_, he hissed down to her.

_Lachesis_ she repeated, nodded her head, and went back to sleeping… this time in a safer zone.


	23. Class Troubles

Again… I have a feeling that this chapter might be a bit off. But it has a little longer than I usually do so maybe that's a consolation? Actually, I will be gone next week due to a much needed vacation. The only problem would be that I can't bring my computer or any form of writing materials… I am supposed to be resting (whatever that means…) so it will be late. I'll probably get it in by Friday (don't hold me to anything) but I'll try to make it a little longer as payment?

**Wytil:** Sadly, yes, the last chapter was kind of an interlude. I had found out that I hadn't named my poor snake. I was meaning to put this chapter into the last one, but I wouldn't have been able to post until like yesterday or something and I want to keep my schedule of every Wednesday…

_Snape's Class is Always a Drag…_

"What was that about, Harry?"

Again Harry was startled out of his deep thought to find he was still in the shadowed hallways of the Potion's corridors. He looked up to the brunette and smiled reassuringly.

"Well I was just thinking about fate and its role in my life. And this little guy," he raised an arm, showing Lachesis who started hissing madly, "sorry, sorry, this little _gal_ wanted a name, so I thought it was fitting. Her name is now Lachesis. And hey," he laughed, "maybe Fate will be kinder now since I have an idol for her."

His friends laughed as well, but they continued to watch him as his actions were a bit abnormal. But he had been having a strange time even in the last five minutes. He couldn't get off the feeling that he was being watched, just out of the shadows. Every instinct was telling him that he should be aware of this person, but there was that soft feeling developed with his magical maturity, or at least how much had passed, that this person wasn't giving any harm. It was as if the person was watching to protect him. The only people he believed was watching him without benefit would have been the Weasleys, but this didn't seem the same. This feeling was even more personal than the Weasleys, if that was even possible. And though the fact that he didn't know who it was frightened him to a degree, the possibility of someone caring that much for him warmed his very soul.

They continued on towards the Potions classroom without delay and sat in their usual seats. Again, the trio was disappointed to find that Draco Malfoy had made it into the class as well, though he lacked his cronies. He had sauntered into the classroom as f he owned the place and rested against the teacher's desk. Everyone knew it was a death wish to touch Professor Snape's things, even to Slytherins. He casually took up the role book and checked off names of those absent not even ruffled by whatever punishment that could come from it.

"You know the professor won't be too pleased with you doing that," a Ravenclaw boy Harry didn't know the name to dared to say, "you aren't allowed."

"And you aren't allowed to tell me what I can and cannot do, McGuire," the Slytherin countered, "see to it you remember that."

Just as the last words were said, the professor barged into the room with his graceful stride reminding most about a bat from Hell. He motioned for all to sit, which was immediately obeyed, and sent the attendance scroll away with a flick of his wand.

"If I may say so, Professor," McGuire stood, "but Mr. Malfoy was abusing whatever power you had given him by his malicious remarks to me.""

"It is up to me whether or not Mr. Malfoy was out of line, Mr. McGuire, not you. You may think your intellect allows you to take my job of punishment, but it doesn't. Now you should have been starting the assignment on the board instead of this foolishness." No one saw the look the professor gave the young Slytherin as their attention was on their books to complete the assignment most bet wasn't there in the first place. "Twenty points from Ravenclaw for you little scene. Don't let your intellect get to your head. And ten points to Slytherin for Malfoy's leadership which would have aloud us to start class sooner if it weren't for _certain_ parties."

Immediately, a wave of sound rose about how unfair the distribution was.

"Mr. Potter," Snape called over the complaints, "do you think that I am misguided in my judgments?"

Silence fell over the classroom as they watched Harry think over his answer.

"I have to say I do, Professor, since you punish Ravenclaw and praise Slytherin for both doing your job."

Again the room was silent, waiting for the next barb to sail through the air. Snape's eyes narrowed to slits as he tried to figure the pros and cons of dueling it out with the Gryffindor. He had to admit that the situation was unjust but to back out now would simply admit his failure and spread to unnatural proportions throughout the school. But this was also his son, something he wasn't quite sure he liked, and to be unjust to him would be even worst. What if he wanted to form a relationship with him? Wouldn't he have to be kind to him to earn his trust? Maybe it will be best just to ignore the fact now.

"Detention, Potter," he called out, eliciting objections from most of the class, "and any opposition will be met with the same. Come to me after class, Potter, to find a day and time to complete it. Now get back to the assignment.

Right as the class left the dungeons, all non-Slytherins cried out in uproar. Harry had been given four hours to detention later that day for _creating an uprising_ and _questioning a teacher's judgment_. Everyone had heard it as they cleaned their potion materials slowly. McGuire had apologized profusely for him getting Harry into trouble but it was just laughed off. The Ravenclaw hadn't seen Snape battle it out with Harry before so he wouldn't have known the animosity that always followed them. Shape would have found something to punish him with anything.

The feeling of being watched continued to follow him through the halls, but this time, it felt as if the person was trying to ask a question, weather to himself or Harry. A question that was just in his grasp, but certain variables weren't just lining up. Harry tried to shake off the feeling. There wouldn't be anything he could do until the person wanted to show himself and there were bigger things to think about. The detention that night would be the first time he would be alone with Professor Snape since the argument about the Pensieve. He would surely be blamed for his curiosity again. It won't be a good experience. Or maybe he could hope that he was to do detention helping someone else! But then again, he was instructed to meet the professor at his classroom, not anywhere else. And if it was with a different person, it would have to an even more dreadful task to be completed…

Herbology passed quite quickly considering the detention looming over his mind. Maybe as the Slytherins weren't there to cause trouble, nothing special occurred to slow anything down. But he was caught in his own mind to create over exaggerated scenarios to the detention could be about. Interestingly enough, his imagination always came back to a scene similar to the detention back in first year. With the black spirit sweeping down to eat his soul like a Dementor. Knowing that it was Voldemort wasn't helping anything…

Given his luck, that was probably what would happen…

Disappointedly, this quick paced way stayed for the rest of the day. To anyone else, it was a blessing, but to Harry Potter trying to avoid his detention, this proved to be a curse. McGuire continued to beg for forgiveness even though it was given long ago. It was his destiny, sadly, to get into more detentions than anyone else. So he walked dejectedly back into the dungeons to his fate.

The door was open, but there wasn't any Potions Master looming over him. ON the middle of his desk stood proudly the Pensieve he had seen the previous year. The soft beams of light drew him to the desk against his will. He knew that if Professor Snape caught him even this near to the Pensieve he would be in the deepest trouble ever. But what he didn't know wouldn't kill him, would it…?

But he never got so close to enter the magical basin. The light exploded and Professor Snape came out on his knees with his head in his hands, screaming out indistinguishable words.


	24. Friendly Mist?

**Again, just a little longer to hopefully compensate for a late post. But I have to say that vacation is a really good thing. Then again, it could be proving to be a curse. I had figured out many scenarios that would be great for the story… but sadly I don't know if I'll have enough time to write it all before the book comes out…**

_The Mist Isn't Always Your Friend…_

He just had to punish himself didn't he? Just had to watch his drastic mistake be played over and over. Just had to torment himself over constantly as if it would bring back the past and fix it. Just had to punish himself for his mistake.

Severus Snape just kneeled in the middle of his dark classroom reviewing everything he just saw, shifting through the facts. He had thrown all his emotions out the window and acted ridiculous, without thinking of the logic behind everything. All his pain coming from living with his parents had dissipated once he had found his beautiful flower, his Lily. She was a beacon of light through the darkness of his _caring_ parents had thrown him into. They didn't care for his safety. They threw him to the snake and didn't' even look back. But Lily chased that away. Lily saved him when no one else would even go near him.

But how did he repay her?

"Uh… Professor?" The shadows shifted as a silvery mist as the male child's voice penetrated his mind's shields. A bright light lifted his soul out of the depressing gloom he self imposed. A heavenly sign of hope. But it brought him to another depressing place. The numerous potions holding his valuable animal parts loomed over him as if watching his ever move. The drawn blinds refusing any light through the magical windows the previous Potions Master created. The only light came from the sparkling glow of the Pensieve. That dreaded Pensieve. It was best just to return to the misty shadows.

He just wanted to see his love again as if that would bring her back. To cheat Death out of the beautiful Lily. And a piece of her had returned to him but in the worst way possible. Harry James Potter became his worst nightmare. Lily's eyes glared at him through James' face, that traitorous face. How many times had he seen that face looking so innocent while it was plain that he wasn't even _close?_ Just to haunt him, just to kill him, just to drive him over the edge?

And even right now, the eyes gazed down at him from the mist he returned to, gazing at him in the most concerned way. It reminded him of the many times he saw it when returning to her from a Death Eater's meeting. It always made him feel as if everything would be all right no matter how injured he was as if she knew everything but what had happened to cause the problem. She would make everything work as good as new. He just had to tell her he was okay for she couldn't tell if there was emotional turmoil. Yet she couldn't ask as she had no mouth, just those amazing eyes.

"Everything is okay, my dear," he reassured, reaching up to bring the eyes closer to him. Anything just to bring her closer to him, just for a little longer before he was forced into the eternal torment he forced himself into. A place he would sell his soul just to get rid of, if he still owned it. Maybe his deal with Voldemort really was one of the demon lords as many believe him to be. "Just stay with me a bit…" the eyes looked down at him awkwardly as they were pulled down by the invisible hair. Severus stroked those locks, the ones he had gotten so used to. But something was different with it… This hair was cut short other than the long flowing tendrils he had loved for so long. It was an imposter!

He opened his eyes and only saw the emerald green ones, filled with uncertainty and trying to flee. He banished the distorting fog from around them and would have fallen down if he wasn't already sitting.

He had Harry Potter in his arms, restraining him by his hair, bringing the boy's face close to his own. It looked like the boy had gone into a frozen state of terror, not moving even an inch though his eyes begged to do otherwise. If anyone, much less a student, were to walk in the door at that precise moment, there would be much explaining to do. Or maybe a memory charm or two. Explaining would just cause more awkward questions to come.

And what was he going to say to Potter? Or is he to call him Snape in his mind now? Was he to explain to him that he really thought Harry was his wife, the mother of his only child? Who just happened to be Harry himself? He would be accused of being under some sort of influence, but given the circumstances, who would blame him?

"Professor?" Harry asked once finally breaking out of his stupor, "would you mind letting go of me?"

"Once you get off," he automatically retorted. It was true… During Severus' wacky spell, he had lied down on his back, pulling Harry with him. Another thing which would cause him more problems when confronted by anyone else. They would accuse him of being much worst than crazy. He would get fired as a pedophile shouldn't be so close to children. Arguing that Harry was really his son would just throw them into hysterics, ordering his immediate incarceration or something of the like.

"I can't, sir, until you let go…"

He let go, finally, seeing that the statement was indeed true. Harry scattered like an ant on a broken trail, moving as far as he physically could. "What just happened?" he demanded once the Potions Master got up.

"A better question would be why you were in here in the first place, Mr. Potter." Oh, he hated calling him that, especially since he knew the truth about his parentage. It seemed almost criminal to continue calling him that. But wouldn't it be better to keep the boy in the safe environment the Dursleys provided? Telling him the truth would just be putting him in more trouble as he still had Death Eater meetings. Why take the risk? In the end, he would probably be rejected. Who would want the _greasy git of a Potion's Master_ as a father? Talk about needing therapy for the rest of your life.

"I was here for my detention."

"Ah yes, your detention. Just another one to add to the list, now isn't it? You think you're so brave to tread in the snake's lair? To be able to disturb our sanctuary but not have to suffer the consequences? Well let's make sure _that_ doesn't happen. You might be a celebrity but you should know to look elsewhere to find special treatment." He didn't even know if he was talking about the intrusion during class or just now. Snake's lair, indeed. How did he come up with that? Or better yet, _why_? Was hi trying to run Harry off or something?

"You told me to be here, professor, or else I wouldn't dream of coming down to the dungeons. Why would I?"

"Don't act all innocent with me, Potter. I know you prance around the school like you own the place." _Oh, dear, where am I going with this_? "Just like your father," _or maybe not_, "strutting around without a care to the real world or the people in it. He and his little mongrel friends only cared for themselves. It seems as that mentality passed onto you… taking advantaged of a teacher when it is _obvious_ they are under magical strain to the point they are hallucinating. A _normal_ person would call another professor to help the person in need. And what do you do? _Nothing_. Just taking care of yourself and enjoying the suffering of those around you. Get out!"

"I'll have you know, _Professor_, that I tried to help you. Not to be a hero, but because I honestly felt that you needed someone there! And I hate seeing people suffer! You think I enjoyed finding out that my father was a bastard to others? I didn't speak to Sirius for who knows how long because of what happened to in the Pensieve."

And at that, he stormed out of the room.

_Well maybe there is some hope…_

**I have to say, I feel a bit unloved… Not only did I get fewer reviews than usual in this story, but a one-shot I had just posted only got one review… and that came from my sister… Maybe this was why my post was so late, I don't know. Hopefully the next one will come sooner.**


	25. Choices

**Wytil: **_It is people like you that cause me to really work, in all seriousness. Your last review, though kind of knocked me out, forced me to think about what I want my plot to be. I am so sorry for causing the last few chapters to be so crappy. I had chapters for the future, but I didn't know how to get from A to B. If you will forgive some major gaps in time, then hopefully the chapters will be more productive. Thank you so much for reviewing, it really does cause me to work more. Well if they are filled with instruction instead of the unoriginal "Please continue". Thank you again._

**Well onto the chapter!**

_Choices to be made…_

"Severus!"

Growling softly, the Slytherin Head of House got out of his much needed sleep and aimed a glare at whatever fool decided to wake him up. In return, he got a laugh where you could simply hear the smirk though it wasn't as gleeful as usual. He finally focused on his godson who transferred his weight from foot to foot in blatant impatience. In his hand, a not of parchment was clasped tightly as if it would vanish if he let up even in the slightest.

"What is so horrible that you decided to wake me up?" Immediately, he regretted his statement as it was clear that Draco was spooked by whatever message was written. But Draco didn't take it as an insult.

"Father is calling again," he replied, forcing every ounce of fear out of his voice, "he says that as a _True Malfoy_ I am to surrender myself to the Dark Lord or suffer the consequences. Why is it that my life was filled with diplomacy and pride? A Malfoy was under no one. Even when I had friends over for the day, I had to act the snob I as raised to be which most of the time, they turned on me. Then again, I would to…" He sat down on the bed of sheer exhaustion, "but now we have a master? Someone to serve on hand and foot? It's degrading!"

Severus had to back away quickly as possible as Draco jumped up in protest. He began a frantic pacing, muttering about the ironic incidences in his life. But Severus didn't really hear all that his young companion was ranting about. He was a veteran confidant between Draco and Albus. The two could go on and on about any given topic if given the chance, no matter how mundane the subject was about. But Draco would absolutely kill him if he even thought of making that connection known.

"Who does he think he is, trying to dishonor _my _name while his is in the dirt?"

_Maybe not a time to even joke. _He hadn't been listening during his tirade. Draco usually noticed when this happened and would act all prissy until his whole attention was directed back to the _wonderful words of the absolute prince of the world_, or at least he was joking called several times in similar situations. But no, Draco did not notice his absence from the discussion. He just continued on and on which caused him to believe that his young charge either truly believe whatever he was saying of was under extremely high emotional and mental stress. His bets were on the latter so he let him vent.

* * *

High above the dungeons, Harry Potter, or more precisely Sansone Snape though he doesn't know it, stared out of the highest window of the Gryffindor Common Room. He just sat on the windowsill meters away from the ground as if it happened everyday. His attentions, not on the grounds as he usually watched, were directed to the sky. The star Sirius was in full blaze, taunting Harry with the exuberant amount of energy Sirius used to have whenever in a happy mood. Azkaban had robbed the man of all joy seen many times in the depressing manner of the Black household but around Harry, there were no bound of his happiness, no restrictions, no guidelines. And that brought immense joy to Harry, too. Not just knowing he had a godfather who could take him away from the Dursleys, but the fact that Harry himself caused joy. He knew that many people around the wizarding world looked to him for hope, but Sirius was another reason entirely. He brought a joy not by being the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, but by just being Harry, just Harry.

Understandably, Harry was devastated by Sirius' death. Everyone that was there was pretty shaken up, but they didn't feel the pain Harry had felt day after day. His reason for bringing joy was pretty much beaten into a bloody pulp and then burned into charred bits… if pulp reasoning could be burned. Over the summer, he had considered looking into death, to be with Sirius once again. To accept something that he dodged for years. It was his fault, all his fault. If he had been a good little boy and listened to Professor Snape in the first place, he wouldn't have gotten tricked by Voldemort's vision, or at least could have done something against the demon when he had entered his body. Maybe Dumbledore should have killed him to destroy Voldemort.

But that would be bailing out at the wrong time, for the wrong reasons. Who can guarantee that he would be reunited with Sirius once in death? People who learned that through words of mouth and had never experienced anything close? And the prophecy said that it had to be him to kill Voldemort, no one else. Does that mean that if he died, Voldemort would live forever? Or maybe even the other way around? To live forever… Well the possibility couldn't even be fathomed until old' Riddle was vanquished. And that brought him to remember all of the people who could and would die if he, just one person, gave up. It became overly selfish of him to try to end the only hope this world had, even if the world's reasons for looking for a scapegoat were selfish in itself.

* * *

"Are you even listening to me anymore?" Draco demanded, hands on his hips glaring squarely in the professor's face, "Father is sending Mother to Hogwarts tomorrow to take me out of the school. What am I to do? No one can stop her as she has no charges against her, but I don't want to go. Dear God, imagine me saying that two years ago…" It seemed as all the adrenaline pumping through him had run out and Draco dropped to the ground. Severus picked up the discarded letter and read:

_You can't start to comprehend how disappointed I am with you for leaving your destiny of greatness by running to that idiot, Dumbledore. Maybe you think that he will save you, but I assure you that your time will come. Our Lord tells me that he will overlook your failure this one time as he knows the trauma such a commitment would entail. You are afraid of failing His Excellence, he tells me, but that should not be an excuse. A true Malfoy would be ready for anything and you have failed me. But, as Our Lord deems you worthy of his presence, you will do._

_Your Mother will arrive at Hogwarts tomorrow at ten o'clock precisely. You are to meet her with all your possessions at the time to depart before any problems arise. Bring Severus if possible so if any problems occur, he will get you out of it. If you decide to disgrace our name, then you will be marked as an outcast and will suffer as a muggle if caught. Hopefully it will not come to that._

_Father_

The ceiling became a very interesting source of information to their immediate dilemma. So bland, yet holding the meaning of life if one stared hard enough. Or at least to get out of Narcissa's imminent arrival. Hopefully.

"What did you do to delay your marking, Severus? You said you were able to delay it for three months even though your parents came to the school to collect you."

"Back then any form of suspicious activity wouldn't cause parents to withdrawal their students from the school and in turn look suspicions. The Dark Lord was trying to keep a low profile, so looking suspicious was something he didn't want. All I had to do is convince my parents that and they didn't come. But Narcissa won't be deterred from that, though it is curious that Dumbledore would allow you to go."

"That fool would let anything happen, he doesn't like me. I'm not his Golden Child."

"I would have to disagree with that statement. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to a child, no matter how troublesome they are."

"I tried to get him fired who knows how many times…"

"He's a forgiving soul, to the point of failure, actually. He may seem to be sending you to your doom, but I think he's giving you the choice. Whether you agree with it or not, the Headmaster allowed the letter to be sent to you so you could make the choice of staying or not. He is not all knowing as many people expect him to be. If he had not sent the letter to you, withholding it instead, when you found out, you would be furious. He knows as well as I do that you do not want to become someone's lackey, but you knowing _you _made the decision will give you more hope in the passing days. You will have a purpose when you feel as if you will break from your classmate's ridicule."

"But what am I to do?"

Severus was silent for a few minutes, thinking every possible avenue they could go through. But finally he answered, "Just leave it to me." He had a plan.

But hopefully it will not be for the worst.

* * *

**So, you gave up a few minutes (or seconds) to read the chapter, how about a few more seconds and press the nice little button below (hinthintnudgenudge).**


	26. Questions

**Please please please read the footnote at the bottom of the chapter. I regretfully see a wall in front of me. Not a writer's block, but a wall in time. Below will give you all the information.**

**Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. It is a bit shorter than I expected it to be, but due to my lack of time (see below as requested above) I wasn't able to get Narcissa's arrival in or the spells Hermione had found for Sirius's rescue. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and the actual plot is started!**

_Questions to Ask Thyself_

"Harry!"

"_Harry!"_

"Ron, go get the map!"

A pause… "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good… Hermione, it says he's right in front of us… but I saw his cloak while I was up there so this thing must be malfunctioning!"

They continued arguing for awhile, but he couldn't be bothered with it now. It all sounded as if coming from a far distance away anyways. He'll deal with it later.

Thankfully the sun was on the other side of the tower or else he would be forced to leave the semi comfortable place he had made of the stone windowsill using his robe and sweatshirt. Even little rocks which bugged him in the course of the night were transfigured into soft pillows. It wasn't exactly a sanctuary for only himself, but for now, it was a place of refuge against the expectations the world placed on him. What type of world did that?

A desperate one… one which had suffered greatly and just pray for some sort of hope to guide them into peace. Conflicting views battled it out in his head. Peace is something everyone should experience, and he had the power to create it for thousands of people. But why exactly did it have to be _him_? Did he have to suffer in the place of everyone else? _He_ should have something, or someone, to turn to in his own need. _He_ should have the hope to go on in the dark world surrounding him. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

Draco had fallen asleep pretty quickly after his reassurances that everything would be alright. The kid was really distressed about going back to his father. Hopefully everything would turn out as he planned or else he feared for Draco's sanity. What would happen if he was forced into slavery to the bastard lord? Would he take on the role as spy as he had done those many years ago, or would he become another mindless drone as his father wanted? But even worst would be if he couldn't see away out and try to end the suffering? To take the easy way out.

It was a sad fact that he, himself, had tried to take that road out of his problems, but he was stopped before anything really could happen. It was of his stupidity anyway… He had planned with Lily to meet up in an abandoned potion's room to work on their project, whatever meaningless assignment they had to do a presentation on. He tried to end his life in that classroom at that specific time. She walks in, freaking out once she understood the implications, and ended up magically binding him to a chair as she couldn't trust him in doing anything else. It was actually the time he told her about his dealings with the Death Eaters. She didn't know everything about it but enough that she created half the lies to give Voldemort. Her teachings in basic muggle contraptions proved to be helpful, surprisingly

Though Voldemort had been raised as a muggle - keeping that quiet - he didn't know the new advances that came in the 1950s. The muggle home had changed so much so when they had raids, it wouldn't be rare to come out of the house with an injury involving a hair iron or stove. Hopeless really. It was quite amusing to watch as Edmund Stringer babble on his incompetence during one raid because he heard the phrase "Abra Kadabra" from the living room. Apparently the family he was to kidnap was watching a muggle magic show on their strange television.

A part of him was wondering how in the world he got to that topic… Lately his mind was shot. Something about Draco's condition crossed his mind which just made him wonder how he had gotten to the Death Eater's experience with the muggle tellie. Maybe he should just take something to go to sleep…

* * *

Hermione and Ron were becoming frantic with grief when they couldn't find Harry. Ron was convinced the git, namely Severus Snape, had kidnapped their poor defenseless friend and taken him to the dreaded you-Know-Who. Problem being that Harry was neither poor, in any definition of the word, nor defenseless, proven many times, never crossed his mind. However, the issue of the map did throw Hermione through a loop. They knew from third year that the map never lies, meaning Harry Potter was right in front of them, as the dot indicated. True Peter Pettigrew had been there as an animagus, but he still showed up. And even then, Harry's panther form would undoubtedly be big enough to see.

Looking closer, Hermione noticed the dot to be right up against the line indicating a wall, or more importantly an indent in the line indicating a wall. A secret alcove perhaps as the wall in front of her was flat. But there were other secret, enclosed alcoves on the map but there were always Latin words explaining such.

_Agger luminare_… if only her Latin was up to par…

When she had gotten her acceptance letter and found out Latin was the main language they used for spells, she jumped into a Latin class at the local community center. She was far behind everyone else given her Muggle background, it was the least she could do. First year was much easier to her than anyone else because of the background knowledge in Latin. But sadly, her lessons had ended, swiftly dried, in the lessons in spells. Now she makes it a habit to get as many _How to Learn Latin_ books each summer, but _agger luminare _kept slipping her mind.

"Harry?" she called into the wall, hoping that if he was on the other side, he would be able to hear her. It was slightly discouraging to be talking to a wall.

* * *

It was awhile since he had talked with the Malfoy matron and it was a pity that he couldn't continue that record. But it was a task he had to accomplish - the fate of his young charge was in the balance.

He had grown up with the devious siren. Lucius Malfoy was his ally during school though he was two years ahead of him. He man wasn't exactly head-over-heals over the girl, but the arrangement between his parents and the Blacks weren't to be disrupted. So they married as the contract decreed. However, that didn't stop the gypsy from rooming the lands behind her husband's back looking for a lover, prey in every sense of the word. She had produced an heir. That was all they needed.

Today he would see if her disloyalty to her husband ran true when having to choose between his command and the will of her son. Hopefully she would see reasoning behind Severus Snape's request to keep Draco at Hogwarts instead of sending him off to Voldemort.

He could not fail.

* * *

**Right now is a really big test time... for those who are taking AP tests, you should understand. For those who either do not have any, or are from another country so they do not know what they are let me explain. All Advanced Placed classes have a national test to see if you learned anything from your AP classes. You do not necessarily have to take the test, but if you pass, some colleges don't require you to take the class in college.**

**I am taking the Physics B portion of the test on the ninth unfortunately. However, my community college class (Calculus II) has a test on the ninth as well so I'll have to study for both at the same time. AND the regular homework leading up to it. Just to make things _fun_ my crazy English teacher is having a "Catcher in the Rye" test on Friday and I still have to read the stupid book! So pretty much, my schedule is very constricting.**

**I have it planned out that I can be on the internet for exactly one half hour before I spend two hours on math homework and two hours on the English book. My mom won't allow me to be working or online at eight… On Thursday, I will take only an hour for math, and spend three hours on the English book because of the test the next day. And then Friday, Physics rules my life. Saturday and Sunday is filled with Physics, friend's birthday party (if I miss, she'll be so bitchy at me I doubt that she's reading this…), and job training.**

**So, if you would like to complain about my apparent lack of life or just want to make me really really happy under these hard circumstances, could you please review? I could try to read them on my half hour of internet… Please?**


	27. Hope to an End

**Monday is going to be a day that I will dread. My tutor is reassuring me about everything, but then again he doesn't understand anything about the AP exams (he's from a country which doesn't have AP exams) and he hasn't been tutoring me enough to really know me… And I get an A in the class if I pass the exam so I NEED this grade. Grrrr! I just want to rip my hair out! But during my free time (meaning time I should have been studying… heh…) I was able to write this so all's good I hope. It's longer than usually because of the long time since updating (and that I couldn't end it at a good time). Have fun!**

**Thank you everyone that told me good luck, I really took them to heart!**

_Hope to an End_

"Narcissa, how lovely to see you again."

"Ah, Severus, it has been too long," she reached up to give an air kiss to each cheek. It had always bugged him that she would treat him like some acquaintance she needed to impress. They had known each other since their own Hogwarts schooling for God's sake, but she started acting all of to him once she married Lucius. But even that he didn't make sense of as he was Lucius' friend, if he used the term loosely. "Where would my Draco be?"

"I am here to tell you that taking Draco away from Hogwarts would be the worst decision possible. What would Dumbledore think?"

"I don't care about that fool, Severus, you should be aware of that."

"But what if we give Draco a leg up on the competition? You should know that once Draco leaves the grounds, given the situation with Lucius, Dumbledore won't even allow himself to trust the boy. We need more spies, Narcissa, I cannot do twenty things at once. And you know how much spies are to our Lord. If we make Draco one, not only will he be valued higher in the ranks, but he will be able to gain valuable information not available to me about that dreaded Harry Potter."

"My Draco do that?" It was quite clear that the idea excited her greatly; she was practically bouncing with emotion. Exactly as planned. Now just to make sure she'll do what he needed.

"The only thing standing in our way would be Lucius. I have already spoken with Draco and he has seen the error in his past ways and will indeed join us in our quest."

"Oh, I'll handle him. Don't worry at all about that." She went back to her aristocratic disposition. Her previous break in her mask was unacceptable and the only thing in her favor was that it was only Severus who had seen it. Lucius would have been furious if it had been anyone else. "Just make sure my darling will be ready for his marking whenever our lord sees it fit."

"Oh no! He cannot get marked. Dumbledore is putting in place a _safety regulation_ which will ban any person marked with the Dark Mark. The only reason why I'll be able to stay is because Dumbledore thinks I'm _his_ spy, the madness. We cannot allow Dumbledore to know."

"Oh of course," she cried out, nodding in agreement, "he cannot know. But does our lord know of this?"

"Do not fret your pretty little head, my dear, over this, I have everything under control. I am speaking with Him soon, later this vary day in fact. You are just to return home, not making it known you were even here, and inform Lucius on these decisions."

"Yes of course, I'll see to it that it is done!" She leaned into kiss both his cheeks again in farewell and swiftly disappeared down the darkened hallway. Severus was convinced she would do as told like a good little puppet and convince Lucius all that needs to be done. And now it's his job to convince the same of the Dark Lord. It was in this moment that he wondered why in the world he was trying to do such a task. Ah yes, Draco.

A task he was regretting with each step.

* * *

"Harry? You know this would be much better if you would just answer… because right now I feel really, _really_ stupid and that isn't a nice feeling. I know that you've been going threw a tough time, but I don't understand how locking yourself in a wall could be helping…" she thought about the whole wall issue only to be even more confused about the whole thing. She shook her head, "but you know that we're here for you, Ron and me," looking around she found that Ron was on the other side of the common room, knocking on the walls, "well, he's not right here right now, exactly… but he's really looking for you…

"Oh Harry, why won't you answer!" Hermione called out, throwing her arms up into the air.

"Because it is very funny listening to it."

Hermione frantically searched for where the voice was coming from. The problem was that the Common room's design caused the sound to reverberate off the walls and disguise the direction. If he was in the wall, then that would have muted the voice, so it was coming from the room itself.

"Boy, Harry, how did you get all the way up there?" He was pointing over Hermione's head to an amused Harry looking over the edge of the high window. But even saying he was amused was stretching the truth. It showed on his face that he was very limited sleep and was distressed to a very high point while he was still awake. It pained her to see him in such a state. He was a powerful wizard, the savior of the world, but power was something he would give up to take away the pain of loss. She had felt the point of loosing Sirius, but it couldn't even be compared to the loss that Harry had felt. The loss of a caring home, the loss of a caring adult, even if it was just the loss of Sirius as a person, and maybe even a stranger, would have dug a hole in his heart. He brought Harry happiness even though they only got a few days to be together. Harry hadn't even smiled for the longest time. They had to get him back…

"Oh I was on my way up to our dorm when I looked out the window and decided to look at the stars. This seemed to be the best place to view them so I climbed onto _that_ beam, jumped down to _that_ ledge, and finally walked across _that_ beam. Now I just need to know how to get down…"

"Was it a good view, mate?"

"Yeah…" A hazy look passed over his face concealing whether he was happy or sad about his stargazing. They desperately hoped it was a good thing. It had been too long since they had seen a true smile from him to the point where they believed he just could no longer. "You could see the Dog Star from there."

"Oh…" both Ron and Hermione seemed to say at the same time.

"I felt as if he was so close to me and was trying to reach out to me again. He was just there, talking to me. He wants to come back to me but that bloody veil won't allow him. Oh why did I have to follow Voldemort's vision? He would still be here! I'm really an idiot!"

"Harry, I thought we had gone over this, it's not all your fault," Hermione called up. A depressed person high up in the air wasn't a good combination. If they got him off the ledge then it would be no problem but its getting in to that point that she really had to think about. "All of us that went were fooled, not only you. Now before you try to blame yourself another way, something else could have happened instead, something worst. You could have been killed, and I know you don't see yourself to be an important person, but think of all the people that could die!"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted jumping up to swing on a beam a fourth of the way down from the ground. "I already got over that. It's just that seeing the star reminded me of the importance of Sirius in my life. I _need_ him back."

"At least we could get him back…" she finished weakly.

"And we are working on it mate, we'll get him back."

"And I have a way that might work."

Harry dropped to the ground; well actually he slipped once he heard Hermione and fell half of the way, right in front of her. She had screamed and ran over to where he was, checking all his vital organs. But he wasn't caring for his own safety and grabbed her shoulders yelling, "How? When can we start? What do you do?

"Calm down!" Ron restrained him from totally tackling the poor girl. "We'll start as soon as possible, but the point is we won't give upon him."

"We'll have to wait for the next full moon to get the moonstone out of the forest and we had one just yesterday, but we'll start the solution now. There is a potion and spell that we could use if you are related to him in any way."

"But what if I'm not?"

"Well that's not the only way, remember, but it would be the most simple plan. Either way, we'll be searching for another way just if the first one doesn't work."

"But when will the potion be completed?"

The only sound ended up being from people returning from breakfast as Hermione calculated her answer. If she made a date which was too soon, then they were setting themselves up for disappointment, but they didn't want to guess too far away because they wanted something to look foreword towards. "We will try it out at the end of October, to find out how you are connected in whatever way, and then the actual process would be a week later. But I have to warn you," he added cautiously, "this might be the way to use…"

"I know."

No one spoke, not even the then other Gryffindors returned from breakfast. And no one bothered them; probably because of the concentrated look they were giving the fireplace. They didn't know what they were talking about before but they knew it must have been important considering what they had gone though the past five years. They became even more confused when Harry said softly, "We have twenty-seven days to complete it."

* * *

He opened the doors to his chambers as slowly and quietly as humanly possible. It was late and he didn't want to be the reason for Draco to be too tired for school the next day.

"So what happened?"

He was a fool to think Draco was asleep in the first place. "He won't be bothering us anymore. Your mother sprung to the challenge and Lucius was molded under her fingers, I wasn't worrying at all about that. It was the dark Lord who was presenting the problem in my plan. I don't, under any circumstances, want you to have the mark on your arm. Not only will it haunt you for the rest of your days, but it's a pain you will not be able to get used to."

"I've felt Cruciatus, I'm not some weakling!"

Severus sighed painfully, kneading his temples, "I know you have, but one: I do not want you to feel it again as you would if you were called to a meeting, and two: this pain cannot be compared to Cruciatus or even two of them. Lucius is a cruel bastard for putting you through what you have, but he would not have used the curse to its full extent without risking his only heir's sanity."

"But I'll still be His servant?"

"Unfortunately yes, but you will not be brought in front of him, if all goes as planned, you'll just move your information though me. Meaning, you are to do as a normal student would and pay attention to your studies. I don't want you to be concerned about this and fall behind. I'll get all the information we need from Dumbledore. But its getting late, why don't you go back to sleep and I'll give you all the details in the morning?" He turned off the light again and started for the door.

"What about Sansone?"

"What about him?" was snapped back.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Silence fell hard, suffocating the occupants. It was an issue which hadn't been brought up since Draco was told in the first place. Whether it was because they were too busy with school stuff or just didn't want to cause problems between them wasn't known and neither mattered. The fact was it wasn't brought up and it caused some problems now. What would he do? Would he tell Potter the truth and risk bodily harm from a crazed student but have it off his chest? He wouldn't kid himself, he know Harry would experience a high rage and mostly likely destroy his office. The state of Dumbledore's office had caused some questions around the staff and shock when they heard the culprit. A truly powerful student, he felt some sense of pride of the fact. However, that did not give him comfort in either decision. If he were to find out, in whatever way, the destruction to his office would undoubtedly be greater. It was the lesser of two evils, and both were too high to choose. "I don't know yet… He knows of my position in the Death Eaters, but my relation to him might be too much to bear. No one wants to be connected with the Dark Lord any more than he is now…"

"Is now?"

"Nothing, nothing, just a mad man's ramblings. Go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us." He left without waiting for a response. However, a response wouldn't have been made anyway as Draco was deep in thought. The slip on Harry's excess connection with the Dark Lord brought up questions of what and how this connection had. Was it more than the prophecy he had heard so much about in the summer? And then again, how did they get connected, their first encounter or at the rebirth? And would this connection disrupt the plans Severus made to insure his safety? It would be easy for Harry to accidentally let slip their position. Or much easier for him to take revenge on them. It would be in his best interest for the two of them to grasp their relation… a plan was already forming.

**Athena Dumbledore: **_you actually _liked_ the book? My goodness, you must have a strong love for books. Okay, maybe I'm being too harsh as it wasn't horrible, but it just didn't seem to have a plot. It just kept going and going and going. And the point that he was being expelled from his fourth or fifth school kind of bugged me as I take school in very high regard. But what other books do you like? Maybe I've read some (though I don't read that much), I'm very curious about what you like._

**Wytil:**_ When I read your review I was amazed beyond all else. Other than the point that you are very good at constructive criticism (which I usually am very offended with, but not that time interesting enough…), knowing that you are probably about three times older than me is very interesting. It was kind of interesting to know that someone who could easily go to the store and buy an already proven good book would actually read _my_ fanfic and care enough to review it. I actually don't know what I want to do when I grow up (grow up, my goodness, its only in a few years) and its kind of freaking me out. Because then I don't know what type of school I want to go to and everything. SATs I don't think I'm so scared about because I took the PSATs and got a good score (or at least people tell me it was a good score) but you never know… I just really want to do well on my AP test because then I get an A in the class which will bring my grade point average up. I just have to pray to every deity until then… Thank you again._


	28. Visions of Future Comings

**Wow, I found out that to complete the story I will need to post almost every four days or else cut out some scenes that I really wanted to have… but I will have it completed by the time HBP comes out (wimpers I hope…), I won't back down on my promise. For those who care, I think I did good on my AP test (crosses fingers in fifty ways) so I should be able to relax now, except my crazed English teacher who thinks its time to give us two presentations, one project, and a poem to memorize in only two weeks. And that isn't even the final project, I'll have _another_ one for that…**

**This is 2.5 times the amount I usually do so you better be happy!**

_A Vision of Future Comings_

Time had passed quickly for the Gryffindor Trio whether for the good or bad. The potion was going as planned though there were some times when the fact wasn't so sure. It seemed as if the Potions Master was always in his classroom so they couldn't get the Trumire Leaf, which creates the plasma base when ground and mixed with water, or the Distangion seeds, which clears thought the magical papers holding the bloodlines, for a day or two behind schedule. But right after they worked double time, even Hermione, by skipping homework for another day. They had always finished it by the time it was due, but it disrupted Hermione's homework chart. Actually, they hadn't noticed that their scores were rising, how Hermione's rose the professors are still trying to determine, as they were putting all of their attention to the potion and listening for any spells which would help them. The spells to get Sirius back would undoubtedly cause them time and energy which they have yet to accomplish. Their magical inheritance hadn't come yet, and will not come for years. But no matter how out of it they were about their surroundings, they could feel that they were being followed. Lachesis, who had taken to staying on Harry's wrist, would become restless around certain corridors though they could only imagine would be cause of the stranger. However, they could not make a connection between the Potion's classroom, Charm's corridor, and the doorway to the Astronomy tower. They could only hope that this person doesn't mean them any harm.

Everything seemed to be quiet around Hogwarts. The _Daily Prophet_ would only contain useless information around England. Either the Order was trying to hush up any dark activity or Voldemort truly was laying low for awhile. It wasn't until one normal day, a Wednesday to be more specific, that the trio learned the truth about the situation. Ron and Harry were in the middle of Divination's class, why they took it again no one could tell, where they were "broadening their minds". In reality, they were sleeping or passing notes.

"I am sorry to waken you, my dears, but I feel a very strong force surrounding this room and I must learn from where it is coming from."

The class looked around confused about such a statement. At first they thought of Padma Patil and Lavender Brown but the only two who actually enjoyed the class seemed to be as confused as the rest, though slightly put out from not being the ones. A fly started flying in front of Harry's face, but no matter how many times he swatted at it, it would only come back in a vengeance. The professor continued to check each area of the room to find the force while Harry had his battle with the fly. He tried to look to Ron for help but he seemed to be doubled up with laughter. It was getting a desperate case and desperate times require desperate measures.

CLANK!

Everyone swerved in their seats to look at Harry. He had grabbed a nearby teacup and trapped the offending fly under it. But it was the crazed look on his face that caused the class the most concern. It seemed that he was trying to break the cup with his bare hands by trying to apply as much pressure he could humanly possible. He gave a sheepish smile and sad down. "There was a fly," he tried to explain to the speechless class. Professor Trelawney looked like she would blow up in any second. Ron just doubled up even more.

For some reason he felt really tired as if his battle with the fly caused him more energy than he had thought. The room started to sway in a mesmerizing faction and it was a war to keep his eyes open. When the class finally went back to their work he rested his hand on the goofy chair edge and drifted off to sleep.

The next thing he knew Harry was standing just off the throne room of the Dark Manor watching as Death Eaters left. He could vaguely see Lucius Malfoy talking with Snape in a somewhat heated argument. The vision didn't follow the argument as he had hoped but into the throne room itself. There sat the Dark Lord with his snake, Nagini, curled up around him. "What do you think of our Order snake? He has not come back with useful information since I have returned." Voldemort asked, obviously it was in Parcel as there were no other humans in the room to talk to. He couldn't understand the differences between normal speech and that of the snakes. There truly wasn't anything different to his ears or to his tongue and to the point he kind of wanted to ask old Voldie the question as well. That is if he wanted to risk his neck for the answer.

"Test him, Master," Nagini said moving her heard for him to stroke it, "and find out yourself if he is no snake but a rat."

Voldemort thought over the idea in silence continuing his attention to the snake. "We will call a meeting, this time without Snape and see if the Order comes to vanquish us. We will see if they still come, we will see if Snape is the man we want."

"Yes, so how will you do this?"

"Simple, quite simple. First we will…" Suddenly the room seemed to shake, but the Dark Lord and his pet didn't feel it. Harry wasn't able to hear the plan Voldemort was trying to use to catch Snape but he could always wait for the next vision. From a distance he could hear his name being called, over and over again but he resisted. Why should he go back to reality if he could find out the plan to trap Snape? The fog cleared slowly, bringing him back to the Divination classroom. All around him were concerned students and one very frightened Ron next to him.

"You have another vision, mate?" he asked as quietly as possible. It wouldn't do well for the class to be frightened by the possibility of Voldemort.

"Of course he had a vision, my dear!" Professor Trelawney called out, pushing student out of the way to make a grand entrance. "What did you find in the Great Beyond? Please enlighten us of your journey and the many lessons you have learned because of it. Come, come, don't be selfish. Don't you want everyone to learn the lessons you were taught?"

She didn't even allow Harry time to talk, she just kept telling him tot ell the class what he saw. She truly was infuriating. Everyone in the class, even Professor McGonagall, wondered why she hadn't been fired once they got Frienze to actually teach them something important. But Dumbledore was too much of a kind soul to fire anyone who does not produce a threat to the children, and even then in the case of Snape that line was blurred. He gave up trying to figure out Dumbledore's reasons on anything.

"I saw a field that was cheerful giving a sense of peace," he lied, "a butterfly landed on my hand and flew off into the distance. I tried to follow it as I felt a sense of foreboding within me thought the filed remained cheerful. But suddenly everything grew dark as a blast-ended skewart appeared out of nowhere and ate the poor butterfly. The filed grew barren slowly and the earth quaked as I was brought back to reality."

He ended his tale with Ron quivering with suppressed laughter, Professor Trelawney hanging on his every word, and the rest of the class either not caring or confused beyond all else. Professor Trelawney turned to Ron, frowned, and rose to the extra shawls in the corner. She dropped one over his shoulders. "You must be strong for your friend," she exclaimed, patting his shoulder, "he will need you in the future complications. Oh, poor soul, having such hardship at such a young life!"

"Should Dumbledore be told?" Harry asked hopefully. He would do anything to get out of this stuffy classroom."

"Ah yes, he should be made aware of the dangers ahead," she answered, practically floating back to her seat. A gauzy handkerchief was taken out to dab her damp eyes, "you poor boy, poor, poor boy… Having to endure so much… oh and bring your friend to the infirmary, would you? He seems to be too frightened to continue the class this afternoon."

Ron quickly ran next to Harry's side, praising all the deities that he was able to get out of the classroom as well. Look at the luck! But once they got out of hearing distance, he burst out laughing to the point where he was only standing up due to the hallway railing. "Did you see her face? That was priceless! How did you come up with the butterfly and the skewerts? Genius!" he continued laughing until a sobering thought crossed his mind, "What did you really see? Was it You-Know-Who?"

"It was… apparently he is questioning Snape's loyalties. He was talking with that damned snake, oh she scares me…"

"Now that amazes me, you being afraid of snakes and all. You have Lachesis, don't you?"

"I just hate _that_ one! The last time I saw her, in person mind you, Voldemort told her that she could _eat me_! Do you know how that feels? Knowing that you could be eaten by a snake which is twice as long as you? Lachesis is okay, she's good to me and she can't eat me…"

Lachesis's tiny voice poked out, causing Harry to shiver in response.

"You aren't helping!"

"What? What did I do?"

Harry just shook his head. "It wasn't you, it was Lachesis. She just told me "Not quickly" and that wasn't something I rather hear…"

Ron was hit with yet another laughing spell as they separated ways. Harry headed off to the Headmaster's office while Ron escaped back to Gryffindor Tower. Apparently Harry's news was important, though there wasn't much to tell. He was instructed to watch his dreams very carefully in the next few weeks and report anything of interest.

And he would have something to report, if he had remembered the dream the next day. He didn't understand why he was dreaming of standing in a middle of a sunny field with a butterfly fluttering around him.

* * *

"Who does he think he is? God? You-Know-Who doesn't even _like_ him. He failed! He had to get his hide saved from the dementors to even be in the position he's in."

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. Not only was he assigned fifteen potions to create in one week, but Lucius Malfoy would not get off his back about Draco. Fifteen potions in a week! Was the Dark Lord mad? No one could create so many in such a short time, at least not to the quantity and difficulty he was demanding. He would have to make it during class time to make it by, and time it exactly right so they would all be resting when he would sleep. Unless he made his class make certain potions of it and just use the ones which are plausible. But then again if anything went wrong, it would be _his_ hide, not the students. This wasn't about some useless House points, it was between life and death. No matter how much he complained about it, his life was not worth giving up

His apartment was dark, not even the fire was lit. He usually didn't allow the house elves in the place, bad memories as a child, but he wished this once he bent his routine. The place was unbearably dark to the point where it felt as if it were devouring his very soul. It was worst than even Dumbledore's eyes when you had done something wrong, much worst. At least the eyes had some color. Thought being asked if wanting a lemon drop would fit in quite well in his given situation. But before he could turn on a lamp, one was shined in his face.

"And who would you be talking about? Father no doubt." He was right, the little blitter was always right. How? He really didn't know, but he was talking about the elder Malfoy. "Ah yes," the teen continued as if reading his mind, what has he done _this_ time?"

All the elder man could do was smile, well smiles as much as a Snape could, and it sat adjacent to the "dishonorable Malfoy" and told his tale. Draco made only the necessary noises, calmly allowing Severus to vent to his little heart's content. He told of the unthinkable amount he was to produce before the next Death Eater meeting and Lucius berating him about withholding Draco from the man. For two hours straight he had to hear the man moan about Severus apparent disrespect for the Malfoy elder by making decisions only a "Father has the right to." He went on how Lucius bragged about his money, though he doesn't have control of most of it, most likely to prove that Draco likes his biological father better then his godfather. All in all, he spilled everything that was bothering him, and Draco took it calmly as could be. They had never experienced such a situation before, yet it came naturally to them.

"He is trying to convince the Dark Lord that I am not a liable person to be in charge of you. There have been many questions towards me concerning my excuses during the first way of terror before Potter got rid of him."

"Ah yes, dear Sansone," Draco broke in, "you never answered whether or not you are going to tell him."

Severus acted as if he didn't hear the comment. "I am going to file for custody of you."

Well _that_ wasn't expected by the minor. Severus had always bit his tongue about the custody the Azkaban escape had over his son. The ministry at least admitted Voldemort's activity and the break in, but logic told them that he would have gone back to the Malfoy's mansion, but they didn't even check. They expected Narcissa to turn in her husband if he turned up at the home. Almost every conversation the two Slytherin's had with Lucius was brought up including at least an inkling thought of taking over custody, but he hadn't done anything yet. He never thought he would actually, just thought of it as talk. "I would be Potter's brother?"

A pause. "In a way, if he accepts the fact."

"Or if you do."

_Hint: the butterfly scene might appear again, so remember it for future chapters. This is subject to change however._

* * *

**IMPORTANT! I have had numerous people ask me if I was going to continue the point system. Quite frankly, I have lost my list of how many points each house had, however, I could always go back to see how many houses had got the correct answers. But that will take a lot of time that I don't want to waste if I don't have to. So I have a poll:**

**How many people want me to continue the House Point system? Who thinks its stupid and wouldn't answer to the questions anyways?

* * *

**

**Sindauviel: **_Alas someone who partakes in the pain I endure of exams. I am half way done! I will survive! trips over ant well that's ironic… Anyway, don't worry, I have it all planned out on how Harry will find out about his parentage. Hopefully from this chapter you have found out as well, if not, well then read on I guess… I too have read the whole "Harry, I am your father" and quite frankly, I stopped reading Severitus Challenge fics because of it. Now I just continue my own._

**mAlFoYiSaWeSoMe: **_I am so sorry to burst your bubble, but according to my sources, Malfoy won't be turning to the good side in the regular books. Though I agree that it is something that would improve plot (great plot twist, it is), I have read in an article that JK has told reviewers that Malfoy won't be turning good. I believe she doesn't even like the character, actually. But I guess you are like my sister and love him (she would absolutely kill me if I killed him off…)._

**Wytil:**_ Well, I think I know what school I want to go and I already have started the admissions process, well all that they will allow me… I'm thinking of going into an Engineering major at USC (though CalTech is my school of my dreams). Because of my PSAT scores, I got a letter from USC and I've filled out everything. I now have an account with the school and a counselor from the school to answer any questions. Hopefully that's what you mean. Sadly, my librarian couldn't help (she's kind of aloof about that sort of thing). And don't think of yourself that way! The can't just tolerate you because of your wife (though I believe I'm making a hypocrite of myself as people only tolerate me because of my knowledge no one wants to be my partner because of me as a person, but because I would get them the A they want). But if that's the truth, well it's their lose. I'm pretty much a loner at school, and surprisingly its better than trying to fit in. Whatever, to each their own…_


	29. Finally Learned

**Finally Harry will learn the past he has been denied. And also some things I have been forgetting have come in this chapter.**

**Well, onward to the chapter!**

_Finally Learning_

The weeks passed by swiftly to both the pain and pleasure of the trio. Projects filled their day and the potion filled their nights, an enjoyable escape to the tiring exams. All was calm in their routine, until one day…

"There is something we had not expected happening…"

Harry, automatically thinking of the potion as it has been on his mind all day, leapt up and gripped the speaker by the shoulders, calling out "What? We have followed everything to the letter!"

It wasn't until then that he found out it was only Ginny in his grasp, not Hermione as he had thought. Though the other three students (Ginny, Luna, and Neville) were with them one hundred percent in wanting Sirius back, the trio never told them of the potion currently brewing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Oh they knew the others would be disappointed in not trying out the potion, but they really didn't think it was necessary. It would crush them to find out that the potion didn't work, oh it would hurt the trio as much (maybe, and probably even more) but at least the trio was used to dedicating their lives to the cause and understanding the pain that came as well. It wouldn't do to crust their dreams while they still had them. The trio knew how hard it was to grow up before their time and wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"To what letter?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know…" Harry returned, seeing the close save he needed, "I was trying to quicken the… the…" he scanned the room desperately for a possible escape. Bingo! He leaned in to whisper, "Animagi transformation."

Ginny didn't let up in her suspicion, "Luna and I have that all covered. We'll start transforming in two day… I told you a week ago, and it was always known that you were in charge of the Sirius Project."

"Shush!" He grabbed her again and ran out the common room. There simply were too many people there that could overhear. What would happen if someone heard them talking about Sirius and contact one of the teachers? They were no help at all, telling them it was no use and to concentrate on their studies. What was the point of school if they were going into war? Wouldn't it be more beneficial to be teaching dueling and defense instead of the useless Herbology they were forced to endure. Only those going into potions or Herbology itself would ever need the skills learned in _that_ class, so why waste the time. Or better yet, the student could contact the Ministry! They would double the security and make it impossible to get to Sirius's black cage of Death.

"What is this all about?" Ginny asked, hands on her hips in rebellion.

"I think we are close to getting a lead on the SP, if you catch my drift," he started walking away from any place known for people, "just don't want it to drop. It's just making me jumpy."

"You can't be jumpy, Harry," she laughed, "You're the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Don't remind me…" he groaned.

Ginny's laugh died down as she saw that her comment caused so much misery. They stood in the middle of a corridor, students walking past them unnoticed, not knowing what to do. That was until Ginny's watch went off and she grabbed onto Harry's arm. "You have to come with me!"

Harry wasn't even given time to say, "Huh?" before he was dragged into the Room of Requirements (the door already made) to find Luna in the middle of a room filled of boxes. She kept placing miscellaneous objects in the boxes until she heard Ginny's return.

"Oh! You got him. Great," she bustled over to where the two stood, "Neville's coming with the others."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, clearly confused. He tried to enter more into the room but was stopped by Ginny's arm.

Luna cleared the area with a flick of her wand. In its place a soft mat was set and a magical wall caged in the area. Soon enough Neville came running in with Ron and Hermione in tow, each confused as he was. Without a word the three who looked as if they knew what they were doing pulled the other three into the closed off area and handed each a goblet of red liquid.

"Drink up," Ginny encouraged before downing her own glass. The other two complied with the order while the Gryffindor Trio followed with quick thoughts of uncertainty.

A swift pain encompassed his body, forcing Harry to his knees unwillingly. The very bones of his body cracked and healed skin and hair forming in odd places. Screams were caught in his thought as if it was unbearable to sound. But just as it came the pain ended and six _thump_s were heard as they each fell in exhaustion. He didn't even have the strength to open his eyes to see if the others were okay. But the more pressing matter of the strange weight attached to his arse. It was a feeling he couldn't imagine even possible but yet again, he had it. Just another thing to add to the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

"What the-?" Ron cried out, though if he didn't know better, it sounded as if it were a canine talking at the same time.

"Don't try to get up…" Ginny answered though the whole echo was apparent, "we aren't strong enough yet, and this is our fourth time! You've got to get used to it!"

The whole thing was quite confusing with his eyes closed, but by opening them he found it was a confusing ordeal indeed. Right in front of him was a red wolf and cat looking as if arguing to each other and from the sounds of it they were Ron and Ginny.

"We did it!" He found himself saying unexpectedly. Ron's wolf form turned towards him surprised and laughed in response. "I know! Can you believe it?"

"Actually…" Luna sounded so weird as an owl. "This potion only allows a practice transformation and will only last…" she looked to a clock they hadn't noticed before, "one minute now."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Ron, that's it. But I wouldn't try to stand yet; your bones are still weak." But Ron didn't listen to his little sister's reasoning and tried to stand… The first try was a failure but surprisingly he accomplished it in the next. The others encouraged by his success, tried as well. By the time their time was up (it actually lasted about three minutes instead of one) all six were able to stand though not very long.

"I wonder why we were able to stand before you three could." Hermione asked after the pain gave way.

"Maybe," Neville piped up, "it's because you guys are always fighting evil and stuff so your body is used to freak changes…"

"It's so crazy that it might just be it…"

For the rest of the day, the six students went through manuals and manuals of Animagi transformation and tried out their different techniques.

It wasn't until much later that Harry realized that he never heard what wasn't expected but passed it off thinking it wasn't important. He didn't know that in a few days, that incident would involve him to an uncomfortable degree.

* * *

Why they were forced to take Potions each year, they would probably never know. Unless they were going to be a Potions master, Auror, or a Healer, they wouldn't necessarily need the knowledge. It was something just to fill out the time. A very painful something to fill the time…

As the Sixth Year Gryffindor and this time actually Hufflepuffs trudged down to the dungeons, they prayed to whomever they believed in that Snape was actually in a good mood, and one that would be bode to them. Snape being in a good mood most likely meant a difficult test that even Hermione couldn't pass, even with the book.

Nothing seemed to be out of place within the classroom, though a pile of parchment loomed ominously over the vacant desk. It was most likely their test from the last week, graded perfectly to cause a weekend worth of devastation and just a bit of stomach pain. A failed test requires a ten inch paper on what they did wrong. Nervous mutterings came from the Hufflepuff side. Probably as they didn't normally have the Slytherins, their sworn enemy, right next to them they didn't have to worry about who saw their worried actions. Why were the Slytherins always partnered with the Gryffindors anyway? If it was to kill them off, it surprisingly hasn't worked… yet… Even the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws were considered rivals, if that was even a word, but they were always paired together.

Just then the door slammed and the black bat of Slytherin House flew down the desk hallway. The room became dangerously silent; a dropped pin would only cause the clichéd echo. As the Potion's Master reached the desk, every head was bowed as they either glared or stared worriedly at their books.

"Turn your page to two hundred seventy-three." It was just like Snape to make them wait for their test grades while they sat in plain view. "If I see that anyone des not have the proper safety preparations out when they are handling the Amaro leaves I'll personally hand you over to the headmaster and make your life unbearable." The glare given caused everyone to scoot back in their seats to avoid eye contact. No one cared that he already made their lives miserable; it was quite evident that Snape was not in a good mood. "Well what is stopping you? Get going!"

The room erupted into sound as each student scrambled from their seat to collect the necessary supplies for the Flyang Potion, created by Michael Flyang to cure weak cases of the wizarding chicken pox.

The class passed quickly enough. A few bumps and bruises along the way, as could only be expected but Snape didn't go around to check the potions, just instructed for them to be bottled. They didn't doubt that the test grades had been so horrible for him to be so nice during class.

"Don't worry about it," Harry could hear Hermione muttering to Ron, "The potion is ready, for tonight."

No matter what happened with the tests, today would be a good day.

* * *

The Room of Requirement was the most detailed they ever needed that evening. It was a long list of requests made to create the perfect summoning room. Blood red draperies decorated the walls though there were no windows or offending sun. Silver candlesticks floated in the air carrying pure white candles illuminating the darkened void. There was no furniture to be used, no refreshments to consume, only a pedestal in the middle of the room raising a podium.

An ominous silence surrounded the sextet of Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw as they entered the room. Previous complaints about the class and the requirements needed for the room's setup disappeared as a mist in the wind. They knew what was in line. Silently they went into place, each at a point of a star on the floor, Harry on the pedestal. He placed a black fabric covered booklet on the podium which caused a seemingly loud echo to fill the room.

"We call upon the ancient lines that bind us to our ancestors."

"_We ask you to show us the way_," the other five answered Harry's opening statement in the calling.

"We ask for guidance in our quest to find the past."

"_To show us through the void."_

The book opened unhelped and the empty pages rustled in the unearthly wind. "We ask for the lines of my blood for questions of the past." From inside his robes, Harry took out a needle to prick his finger. The blood slowly dropped to the book, soaking into the pages at an unnatural rate. The wind had stopped but yet the pages continued to turn, back and forth as if from a tennis match, undecided on where to stop until…

As Harry watched his lone drop of blood spread out throughout the page visible to create lines of a family tree. He could see names that would be from his mother's side as the name "Evans" popped up quite a bit, down it went until it came to "Lillian Evans" and stopped. The line representing marriage went across just as it would have, but the line came down from the other side of the page. He did not pay attention to the new information as he had read many stories about the Potter's line from Sirius during his stay two summers ago until it ended. Skimming over to the end, he was confused to see the name "Snape" repeated over and over again instead of "Potter", but looking just next to "Lillian Evans" created a shock he couldn't imagine. Glaring at him was the words:

**Severus Snape

* * *

**

**The reason why this is late is quite simple. It was my little sister's birthday yesterday so I went out with her and her little friends for her party. The good news is that I have most of the next chapter ready, just need to write the transition between this one and the stuff I have already. The more I end up putting in, the longer it will probably take me… I just have to find out how to get Harry from the end of this chapter to the beginning of what I have… that might prove to be a problem…**

**HecateDeMort: **_Okay, you really are out of it… Sansone would be the name Lily gave Harry when he was born. It's his real name…_

**Wytil:**_ Yeah, CalTech did hack into the scoreboard, which was so cool. I will be applying there but it's just that I don't want to get my hopes up… My grades aren't exactly the ones they are expecting and my PSAT scores weren't all that great either…_


	30. Favorable Clock

**Wow four and a half pages… about 2,900 words… don't know how I continued on and on actually, it just kind of came… hopefully you like it!**

_Reactions and a Favorable Clock_

He hadn't spoken to anyone for the longest time. It was a point of denial in every step, not looking at anyone even if they were right in front of him. The bright light in his eyes had disappeared as well; all spirit left since he read that name above his. Not even the news of Slytherin House loosing one hundred points for running around after hours in order to sabotage the Gryffindor Quidditch team brought a laugh or even a smile. Such a depression could only rival that of Sirius' death and everyone knew it. Many times Ron and Hermione were approached by students asking what had happened. Rumors of everything imaginable swept through the halls to the point everyone truly believed one or another. Students who had known Harry for several years had the gall to believe this depression was caused by his guilt of killing someone. All they could do was stand by him during his time of pain, giving him their support. They knew that if they saw the professor, Harry would have a major relapse.

The only time a joyful feeling surrounded him was when they were practicing their animagi transformations. They had prospered in the transformations, limbs were starting to form. They had passed since the original date for reviving Sirius but they knew they had to finish this first. As much as they wanted to get Sirius out, getting into the Ministry would be a problem for them. And that's if Sirius was even in the book… They haven't even looked at the book since the devastating discovery. It was proof of a time he wanted to believe was just a dream, a fantasy however cruel it was.

The next day they truly dreaded. Passing through the halls, ignoring all the questioning whispers of rumors, the trio, along with their close friends, got ready for the battle ahead. They had their next Potion's class to do. There wasn't really anything they could have done to prepare for it though. Right off the bat the Slytherins made snide remarks used to create a reaction and a reaction was what they got. By the time the Potions Master came through the door, Draco Malfoy was up against the wall with Harry's wand up against his throat. It wasn't the fact that he dropped his own wand that scared Draco so much… it was the blank look on Harry's face as he threatened him. The aura around him was causing shivers down the backs of them all and they didn't even see the half of it. His eyes, oh his eyes! Their usually bright light which was a clear window to the man's soul usually was not dark and dead. Even the day before, just after he heard the horrible truth, at least his eyes didn't look dead. It was as if he had come back as a zombie to haunt the class for their bad deeds.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape's deep voice called out. But instead of Potter turning in outrage of the professor's actions or even from embarrassment of being caught, he just stood their unblinking. For the time being, time stood still. Students on both sides stood as still as a statue until the Boy-Who-Lived shrugged, picked up his wand from the floor, and walked to his seat. Harry could hear dim whisperings of his actions and some yelling from the teacher, but he couldn't care. Malfoy had it coming to him, calling his mother a Mudblood and all. He had no right saying whatever he pleased when his father was wanted for murder. And Snape was one to talk, he was a Death Eater and he denied his son.

He remembered hearing Remus and the Potions Master, he couldn't think of him as his father, talking about a Sansona, Sancini… whatever he was called. Remus was trying to make Snape tell the poor kid of his parentage. What would Snape do if he found out he really had two children that he hadn't known about? The man would have a heart attack! Being the father of the Boy-Who-Lived, the dread Harry Potter!

Who would want to be such a thing…?

* * *

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

Why is it that when you want something to go by quickly, the time just goes on and on? It is as if the fates were calling out to them to slow their lives and take it easy, but how could you do that with so much going on? There was so much work to do! Everything was a priority having to be done, nothing was low enough to warrant being pushed aside even for a few minutes. How is it that all those calm people were able to set aside time to relax? It would be considered a miracle if he was able to do such a thing.

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

Maybe he should just kill that clock. He didn't really like it in the first place; it just kind of sat there. He wasn't even quite sure where he had gotten it anyways. Was it from the dreaded family vault, or from the previous occupant of the classrooms? All he knew is that the clock would sound loudly in the strangest of times for no apparent reason just to drive him mad!

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

At the rate that this was going, the detention wouldn't be for another eternity. It drove him mad that he had to put up with Potter during class time, so did he really have to deal with him afterwards. He couldn't reason why he had to deal with the little twerp. Of course, he couldn't listen to logic and just send the kid over to another teacher, or even Filch, but that would be the reasonable thing to do.

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

But why did he even give the guy detention? Yeah, he had another student up against the wall at wand point, but did that truly matter?

Wait a minute… yes it did… What was he thinking? It did matter, especially given who the other student was. He picked up a piece of parchment from his end table which generated a little smile, or at least how much of a smile he could make. No one would know how much turmoil he went through to get it signed, but he didn't care. No longer would Draco Malfoy be in danger of his own father and his dastardly deeds.

_Flashback_

"Do you know what you are asking of me?" Lucius yelled into his face. "This will destroy the Malfoy line, I will not allow it!"

"But you would rather your son go through the pain of interrogation? What would happen if it were known that Draco was in contact with you?" Severus demanded. He would not back down in this fight, too much depended on it. "He would be brought into custody, no matter how old he is. Do you know what Veritaserum does to a minor's body? Draco would not be able to handle the breaking strength on his mind that would force the answers from him. But not only that, the acid in the potion will destroy part of the lining in his stomach. Adults have hardened their stomachs with the use of liquor, but Draco hasn't had that defense yet. Or at least I hope he hasn't."

"What do you take me for, an idiot? Of course Draco hasn't had that crap yet, can't have him running around drunk for him to make a fool of the Malfoy line! You are coming too close, Snape, and I don't like it. You meddled in things that shouldn't be meddled in. Why Our Lord keeps you, I don't have a clue as you are clearly destroying us from the inside."

"What are you accusing me of?" Severus asked dangerously. A far wiser man than Lucius Malfoy would have run for his life once having such a glare directed at him. It was true that he was a spy and hated his job, but it did not mean that he wanted to end it so soon. There was too much to do before that could happen. It was his destiny to continue in such a role, though hated as it was, just as it was his son's (didn't quite know when he started referring to him as that, even in his thoughts) to finish the job many man twice his age started. To be defeated in such a stage would be devastating to the cause, and he would not be that reason.

Lucius just continued as if there was not malicious threat aimed at his head, "Well we all know that you're suspected for treachery, and what you are asking me of isn't helping you in the matter."

"Don't see much wrong with it."

"Of the suspicion or of the request?"

"Why don't you make it both?"

It took Lucius a while to fully understand the question. The Death Eaters weren't known for their brains, especially considering that they had joined the Dark Lord in the first place. But then again, with stupid enemies, it might be easier for them to be defeated. He blinked a couple times before finally answering with, "Why would you want to be suspected for disloyalty?"

"Well once I am suspected, he will test for the truth and I will rise once he sees the truth. You are just afraid that I will rise above you, but that is not what I set out to do this evening. It might not come to you know, but one day you will understand that this is the best for all of us."

"The Malfoy line will not end! It will take more than the likes of you to change my mind."

"Why are you so sure that it will end?" The Malfoy elder stopped his retreat in confusion. He did not turn around, but Severus could tell that he had hook, line and sinker in just that one question. Why is it that a question could answer another but convey so much? "I am just asking for the custody to be transferred to me, the name doesn't need to change. We are trying to take the attention away from Draco, not add to it. No one would have to know about the custody change, we just need the Ministry to think that he is denying you."

"Why would you want that?" he demanded, getting right up in Severus' face.

He was always so easy to rile up when behind closed doors. If this were to happen out in the public, the patron would just look down his nose and demand the conversation be taken to another place. "Easy now, we are just wanting the Ministry to _think_ this, it's not really true. Otherwise our plans with Our Lord will be foiled. And you don't want to be the reason for that, now do you, especially when he's been in such a bad mood lately." The shudder running down Lucius' body told him that he had made the mark. Yep, hook, line and sinker indeed.

_End Flashback_

He had gotten what he had set out for. The adoption papers shined cheerfully in the dim lighting of the dungeon apartment room. What the man didn't know is that he signed his son over to the Snape line no matter what he thought. Draco had already made it known that he would never change back to the Malfoy heritage no matter what happened. Even if the Malfoy patron didn't sign him over to Severus' care, he would still deny the name. At least this way he would still inherit everything he would have as the Malfoy heir, and that would give him a pretty penny.

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

Damn that clock! He was going to use it for target practice and then it wouldn't bug him again! It would make a very handy paperweight with each mangled part bringing so much joy. Ah… that would be very nice to see…

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Merlin's bane! He looked to the clock and saw that he had missed in his attack spell. Him, missing? Unheard of. But it was right in front of him, mocking him greatly. Before he could stand up to destroy the demon clock, the sound heard previously repeated. Finally, Potter called from his classroom door!

Passing into the doorway connected him to the hallway he could not suppress the urge to glare at the clock one last time. Pushing all of his anger into his being, he went through a hidden classroom door and through the isles to answer the knocking door which he threw open with a terrible force. Usually Potter would jump at such an action or even act indigent about it, but his depression once more shone through as he just stood there unchanged. He seemed to be getting better, just a little bit as the dead look was replaced with a slightly glossy look.

"Well it's good to see the famous Harry Potter wouldn't get out of his rightful punishment." How could he say that? "But if he tried he could get a teacher to change it." Wasn't he trying to seem better to Sansone for if he decided to tell the truth? "Maybe I underestimated you." Oh like that will mean anything! Try something! Just look at him!

Though he looked better than that morning during class, it was clear the boy before him was paining in so many ways. In all, his clothes were un-kept, hair in even more disarray, shoes not even bothered to be tied. And all through his small lecture, he didn't move, not even a twitch of an eye. It made him wonder what caused such a transformation. What could crust the young man's soul if he was able to withhold attacks from the Dark Lord face to face so many times?

"You are to scrub out all of the cauldrons without magic and organize the ingredient cabinet by the time I get back." The Gryffindor stood there mutely, not caring about the workload. The ingredient cabinet would probably cause him three hours alone, yet he didn't argue against' it. He didn't even ask how long he was given to complete the task. Slowly, he nodded and walked over to the cabinet filled with cleaning solutions he knew he would be able to use and got to work. It just wasn't right, the kid was supposed to argue and complain, not give in so easily in certain incidents?

He left back to his rooms. He wouldn't be able to take it for much longer. Cradling a newly filled Gin glass, he began to sleep drifting into a world where life didn't demand much of him or that of his son's…

* * *

He did not wake up for three hours. It amazed him actually that he fell asleep in his first place let alone in all the bright lighting around him. Or maybe he woke up because of the light as he could bet anything that it wasn't like that in the first place. Placing his overturned glass on the table, he felt another person in the room. Of course, Albus couldn't leave him alone for long.

"How are you doing this fine evening?" the old man asked, taking out another lemon drop to eat. "From what I understand, young Sansone has finished with is punishment and is awaiting your arrival."

Severus regarded Albus without emotion showing though confusion riddled his mind. No, the clock was right, so he was only gone for at the most three hours and the pest was already done with four to five hours worth of work? Impossible!

Without warning Albus of his sudden departure, Severus ran to the classroom where sure enough, Potter was sitting silently at a desk. The cauldrons were immaculate, and from where he was standing the cabinet was as well. Even all the tables were scourer down even though that wasn't part of the instructions. All in all, the place was perfect in such a small time.

"You should know not to use magic during your tasks," he called out, hoping to get a reaction from the silent student. But instead of the expected jump, he just stood and turned to address him. Really, he didn't know why he expected argument or anything of the sort, considering the guy's actions lately. Maybe he was just hoping it was just his crazy imagination betraying him, but sadly it was not. "Get out of here, but do not think I am not watching you!" He couldn't bear to see the dead look in his eyes again, so he passed by him to his room again. No magic was present in the room, other than the protection spells in all classrooms. How could he do so much but in so little time? And even doing stuff not even asked? What caused so much change?

Albus was gone by the time he got back, but a box of lemon drops showed him it wasn't just his imagination. There was no reason for the headmaster in his room actually. But then again nothing was going as usual. Ever since Her letter, his life had been turned upside down, but was it something he would rather change?

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

That clock is going down!

* * *

**It was very fun to write the clock, don't know how it started, but it was just so funny. The next chapter is where the fun comes, just warning you!**

**athenakitty: **_My IM buddy! Hi waves crazily wow, I didn't know that was actually a word… anyway, like I said, the fun really starts next chapter as that is when Severus and Harry finally confront the truth (though it isn't really on their own free will laughs manically) You'll just have to wait and see!_

**rlmess:**_ well, hopefully your nails are still in tact because, though I didn't make a cliffhanger this time, next chapter's will be a doozy (well, when I finally get to the cliffhanger, I'm just planning it to be)!_


	31. Face to Face

**Well, just started work so this chapter might be a little choppy… But I will continue this story if it's the last thing I do! Just warning you that the next few chapters might either be shorter or taking longer to post due to work, I forgot how much work it is and there isn't much time to work especially because my coworkers like to socialize during my free time…**

**But this is the time we have all be waiting for!**

_Face to Face_

Days passed into weeks quicker than imaginable for all students. Halloween became a day of hope as Harry actually went to the Hogsmeade trip and laughed. It was like a song after mourning or a rainbow after a winter storm. No one knew what made this day a good one, but it did, and no one cared. And it wasn't just that day, either; Harry was seen enjoying himself in Quidditch with friends. It was a miracle for some reason. No matter how much they asked and begged for information, his friends wouldn't find out how he got over the fact that he was Severus Snape's son. But the book continued to stay at the bottom of his trunk. Then again, they didn't care about why he got his spirit back, just that it happened, and seeing the book might cause him to loose it again.

Halloween past quickly and it flew through November. Studies filled their lives as finals came closer and a time of joy would not be spent with Sirius. But they accomplished enough of their transformation to the point where they stay in their animal forms for a few hours. It was almost time…

"You know what?" Hermione asked, holding her Transfiguration book closer to herself.

"You know I hate guessing games!" Ron exploded. Harry just laughed at the two of them. They were all on edge but Ron was the most vocal about it.

"I was thinking that a great Christmas Gift would be leaving to the Ministry. That time will create the least security as everyone will be thinking about the holiday and their families. And I think we're ready."

"But won't the others want to go with their families?"

"But that's the good part! I've already talked to them about it and this year they decided to stay here for Christmas. And no one would notice us gone when they are worried about their own enjoyment."

"You seem to have everything planned out Hermione," Harry answered. Already he was thinking of what they would do once Sirius was brought back to the land of the living. It would be just the two of them doing anything to their heart's desire as the Ministry wasn't after him any longer.

"So what are we going to do today?" Glued to her Charms book, Hermione wove through the densely populated halls surprisingly well.

"I am to see the Headmaster today soon."

"Why does he have to see you no, mate? You-Know-Who isn't acting up again, is he?"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous, Harry would have felt it."

"Well, whatever the reason, I'll be finding out soon. Have to go now," Harry said, handing Lachesis to Hermione for safe keeping, "I'll meet you in the library afterwards, okay?"

The other two nodded their acceptance until Ron understood the implications of the last sentence. "Library! Why would we be in there?"

"Come on, Ron," Hermione sighed, taking hold of his arm and pulled him out of the room. Harry walked the other way with a shake of his head not knowing that they were watched and his friends were going to be running into the most interesting of traps…

* * *

Hermione and Ron continued their way down the Charms hallway, oblivious of the soft footsteps behind them. Lachesis, however, stared out behind them suspiciously at the shadows. It was as if she heard the stalker and his objective because she didn't inform her transportation of the inevitable fact… or she simply didn't care for their safety. But soon the intruder's voice filled the silent hallway, stopping the duo. "You really shouldn't trust the castle. The muggle loving fool might have control of it now, but you never know when it might be attacked." 

Hermione swiftly took hold of Ron's cloak as he undoubtedly would have attacked Malfoy otherwise. "What do you want, Malfoy? Because of you're just going to insult us all day, I'm just going to leave."

"No, no, nothing of the sort it turns out. I know that you know what you shouldn't know, but not know now."

The infamous Malfoy smirk drifted on his perfect, pale face as he watched Ron's face turn to confusion. Hermione on the other hand just stared back with a persona of calm. This didn't surprise him at all, but he didn't expect her to respond.

"But why, Malfoy do you know what he knows, but shouldn't know now, but should know?" She crossed her arms in a clear show of competitive nature. The DA had taught her that she shouldn't just ignore these confrontations but fight back or else her ignorance could decide the tides of fate.

"Yes, yes, well I know," he answered, seemingly unruffled, "but they who should know won't accept it. I have a way to ramify that."

"Why should we trust you?" Ron said suspiciously, though it was evident that he had no idea on what he was countering.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Oh, it's simple…"

* * *

He was trapped; grabbed from behind and thrown in this dark room. No matter what spell he used, Harry could not open the door. Once he gave up, the door opened and another prisoner was thrown in to join him, pushing him in contact. Through the limited lighting, the accusing glare of the Potion's Master was much more than intimidating. Harry glared back, not to be bested by Snape much less his father, taking all of his Gryffindor courage. It didn't cross his mind that doing so in such a small space wasn't the best decision. His was returned full force as the Potion's Master found that his glare wasn't as effective as usual. 

"What is this all about?" Snape sneered, "I'll have you know that kidnapping a teacher is against school rules and I could have you expelled for this.

"You think I know what's going on? I was taken just as much as you were!"

With hypnotic grace, he approached without so much as a whisper of clothing, backing Harry in a wall. "It seems that you have proven again that fame isn't everything. The _great_ Harry Potter captured by some kids."

"But what would that say of you, Professor, to be captured as well? Either these _kids_ are stronger than you expect, or you aren't as great as you think you are," the Gryffindor countered, feeling all the pent up anger from five years of taunting from the teacher, "You preach that I am not strong enough to handle myself, _Professor_, but you yourself don't exactly fit the description of magically fit."

"Quiet, Potter!" he snapped back.

_If only they knew…_

"You don't know how it's like to have to live my life. You are always criticizing me about everything! About things I don't have in my control! Why are you holding me accountable about things that happened years before I was born? Years before my parents even thought of having me, if they even thought at all…"

Overcome with emotions, he cut off his rant and dropped down to the ground. If Snape didn't know who his son was, let along know it existed, they didn't think of having him. How could it be unknown? He didn't know the internal battle Snape was going through as he was too busy with his own. On, how he wanted just to wipe off that depressed face on his son, his son… One he had grown to care for in his limited knowledge of kindness. It was something Lily would have wanted of him. He had messed up everything in the past by leaving the house without hearing all the excuses. It had made him miserable, in turn the lives of his students, for living in a world of what ifs. And Sansone lived without a father. There was no one he could go to when help was needed or a fright was to be scared away. He had lived an unloved life himself and knew the emotional blockade that develops under those circumstances. He promised himself that he would never put his children through that sort of position. But he had failed. Sansone, his only child, had grown up in a life he himself had gone through. And to make matters worst, he had picked his son out of the crowd and had mocked every handhold he had accomplished to gain in such a life.

To have accepted everything that he had dished out with the undoubtedly horrible life the muggles had provided was simply astonishing.

"I wouldn't go to think that," the teacher finally spoke, restless under that depressed gaze, "they loved you, love you even now, and wanted you. What would Dumbledore say to hear you now?"

"You have no idea, Professor, about me. Maybe you have convinced yourself for so long that I am some spoiled brat in the Dursley's house, but let me tell you now that you couldn't have been more wrong. House elves are treated better than I was, I'll have you know. But you wouldn't believe that now would you?" You don't believe anything that I tell you. Just never… So why am I even trying?"

If he had seen Snape's face, he would have seen the depressed look on he had also. But he had given up trying to reason with the guy, no matter who he is. It just wasn't worth the pain he was experiencing. Why did he care so much for what the man thought about him? He didn't have a family in his life before, so why did he want one now? The Weasleys had taken him in with open arms; he could just stay with them…

But maybe it was because they aren't really _his_…. And now he does have someone to turn to. Ironic as it is. Snape doesn't care though, he hates his son. At least he had that Sonsona… Sansoni… whatever he is character to take care of. At least some orphan boy had received a father. He would not be jealous of this mysterious child, even though he stole the only thing he had wanted his whole life. No, jealousy never worked for him. It only led to pain at the Dursley's and it would continue its vicious circle here, no doubt. So he just sat down on some discarded box to wait for a rescue. He didn't think that the Slytherin Head of House would answer.

"And you don't know the whole life of mine." The voice lacked the usual bite making it sound almost human. "But you wouldn't believe me either."

"Try me."

Severus blinked slowly at the order, but nodded, "well, when the war was just starting, I got married to the woman of my dreams. We had been going out since we were students here but we wouldn't be able to stay together due to our families. So we created a decoy to dispel any suspicions."

He sat down tiredly, openly showing the stress placed on him through the years to cause him to be the cantankerous man Harry had grown to hate. How easily the roles had seemed to switch, the overloaded hero was now the hated discussion dictator forcing out a story undoubtedly caused major pain, and one he already knew the answer to. Snape couldn't have always been like this. Everyone had a good side to them when they are brought into the world; it is the world that creates the darkness in everyone. Was this tangled fiasco the cause of this depression? Could it all have been avoided?

"And you had a kid."

Severus' head snapped up so quick that Harry was surprised that he didn't hear a snap. Actually, he didn't even know that his teacher's head was down before then.

"You know about Sansone?"

"Yeah, and I think it's crazy that you didn't tell him about it. No matter what kind of life you can provide him, it's best to tell him about it. A life without an adult watching over you is much better than living by yourself. I know many kids complain about parental control, but you don't understand the importance until you loose it. And you are taking it away from this poor kid without even holding all the facts. Just give the guy the change of a normal life, whoever it is, even if its being a Death Eaters' son. Any life is better than none."

As he was pacing at such a fast pace, the pain within the other's eyes as he tried to dissolve his own pain. Why did this one kid get family while he was ignored once more? Hadn't he paid his dues to society, or at least in the process of? He is to die in the Final Battle without knowing of unconditional love of a parent, to be gazed with such pride, having something to accomplish for someone who wouldn't turn their back. That sense of security he would never feel…

"You said you knew of Sansone," Severus said, breaking his concentration of how much his life sucked, "but you don't understand at all."

_What?_

"You are Sansone…"

And the world went blank.

* * *

**Thank you to the five that cared enough about this story to review. If it weren't for you guys, I truly wouldn't have continued this story and it would just sit in my computer like all the others. Please show that you care by reviewing… please?**

**Makalani Astral: **_Don't you just love the clock? I couldn't even believe it when I reread it that I actually got that part in. It reminds me of a short story that I did, but instead of a clock it was a squirrel. Bow down to the squirrel!_

**rlmess:**_ Well, I wasn't trying to make you hate Draco, I just needed some way for Harry to go into detention. Hopefully you see in this chapter that he ends up being an okay guy… hopefully? Or else my sister would kill me. And sorry for your lack of cliffhanger (unless you really wanted one, or if this one proved to be one), I just couldn't make it the way I originally wanted it._


	32. Times Running Out

**This might seem a little strange, sorry, I had the last section of this written already and I didn't know how to put it into play. And it was supposed to be the second to last chapter but I decided to change the chapters around and this seemed really cool. So here it is…**

**Oh yeah, and thanks to _Daughter of Darkness777_ I realized how much of an idiot I was… Why did the world go black when he already knew of his parentage indeed. Thank you, I would never have noticed it… hopefully I could just say that he got a vision from the mysterious people. Not understanding? It's the first sections of this chapter.**

_Times Running Out_

"_Harry, oh, Harry… Why won't you return to us?"_

He was surrounded, trapped in a sheet of darkness, restricting all movements. It looked only like a palpable fog drifting around him, surely he could get through. But no, no matter how much he tried to destroy whatever fabric was confining him, it would not yield. You could see through it though, and that gave some light on the situation, though actual light never came to him. It was just infinite darkness filling whatever room he was in.

"_Do you think he will make it, Hermione?"_

Hermione? Was that Ron? Why do they sound so near, yet too far to see? Make it out of what? Where was he?

The more he moved, the fabric constricted as a Devil's Snare they had encountered in first year. Those couldn't stand the light so it wasn't necessarily far from the point. Light seemed forbidden in this place, wherever it was… But he couldn't get to his wand, that is if he had his wand near him anyways. He couldn't quite remember what he was doing before he got into this black void, let alone how he got to the black void in the first place. Did he even have his wand just as he came in? Should he worry that his opponent –wherever he is– has his wand, leaving him defenseless? To whatever evil to come?

**You need to act now…**

What in the world _was_ this place? He could swear that he just heard a woman's voice in his head telling him to do… something. What that was he couldn't tell really, but he knew that something was implied. Wasn't it? Did he even know what he was talking about anymore? Maybe he should just lie down. If there was a place to lie down in this void of darkness.

**Or else the veil will pass out of existence…**

The veil? What are they talking about?

He didn't even know how he knew there were others, that a "they" was even present. It was just a sudden flash of inspiration that told him of the fact. Or maybe it could be that the second voice –was there really a voice there?– was a man's voice. But then again, nothing in this realm, if it was another world at all, was following any sort of physic's rule. Even gravity didn't seem to be involved as he was just floating in the middle of the air. Or was he on the ground tied up in a black cloth? Was that the veil they were talking about? What was wrong with him?

**Relax…**

Oh, yeah that would be easy to do with so many questions running through his brain. How could he relax when there wasn't any light showing him of what he was getting himself into?

**Allow us to bring you the one you wish for most…**

"_He's been so out of if, lately. If only Sirius were here, everything could go back to being normal."_

Sirius? What _was _this place? Everything was so annoying! Who were the mysterious voices surrounding him? He could make out Hermione, and even Ron earlier, but the rest were drawing a blank. Supposedly he was supposed to be relaxing at the moment, but it didn't seem to be something within his grasp at the moment. Being wrapped up in a clock of black material and hearing voices wasn't really helping the fact at all. But they said they could get someone back.

**Trust us and all will be answered in time.**

In the distance, he could see forms walking towards him. They were garbed in simple gray robes which blended them into the pitch black scenery. There were nine in total; one came from each side of him, as if trapping him further in his cocoon. But even though the thought of being even more trapped by these mysterious people should be scary, a sense of security washed over him. It was as if they were related to Albus Dumbledore, as he too was able to create this feeling to an uncomfortable degree. Then again, if they were trying to help get Sirius back…

"And what am I supposed to do?"

**The veil is breaking down slowly. If you do not go now it will disappear and all will be lost. Go, once you awaken, to the veil and retrieve those whose times have not come. You are their only hope.**

The fog began to shift and the cloaked people started to back away. No matter how much he yelled, the people would no longer answer him, or even acknowledge him. He was still trapped in whatever restraints around him, but they began to move. A fluttering was felt next to his arm, just under it in a place causing some mild tickling to occur. The bonds started to break and out came a butterfly, majestic in its simple flight, to its true calling. A creature such as that was not meant to be caught in a cage; it deserved the open sky in freedom. And as Harry watched, light filled the room, and he was free as well.

* * *

"Harry?" 

The light sort of blinded him for awhile until he blinked it off. He sat up quickly, causing Hermione and who else was with her to gasp, and searched the room for the mysterious people. Or even that damned butterfly that continued to follow him around. The crazy people weren't anywhere in sight, but Hermione and Ron were just next to his bed with anxious looks on their faces.

"You will not understand what just happened…"

The two were apt listeners as Harry told them of the mysterious people and their message. Right then, the three were conversing without even words, just looks at the others, but everything was conveyed perfectly. It was scary, even for them. True they were close, but this was just strange…

But while they were using their strange connection, down in the dungeons a silence filled the Potion's Master's quarters. He was interested in the paper in his hands. The muggle's newspapers looked so strange with their perfect columns and straight lines. Who could read such things? Why didn't they just change over to the twist and turns of the wizarding world's which made the news so exciting, it created cliffhangers at ever line. But there was no use arguing about the differences the worlds created as one article stood out at him and it wasn't good…

**Veil of Death Disintegrating**

_Ministry officials are baffled on why the mysterious link to death is disappearing. They have it predicted that it will fully vanish in two weeks…

* * *

_

The legends of heroes and their magical journeys have enthralled the minds of youth for generations. It becomes a steady rock these susceptible minds could hold onto as they go into emotional changes all the way up to adulthood. No matter how many times the basic fairy tale setting is played out, the human mind grasps onto the story with all its might out, the human mind grasps onto the story with all its might to figure out the ending. He will live happily ever after with the beautiful princess in their prosperous kingdom. Who would want to have a sad ending when their lives are already imperfect? The point of a fairy tale would be fore that inspiring hope that always occurs at the end. It brings light to any shadowy occurrences that try to keep us down.

But no one thinks of the probability of all heroes gaining a happily ever after. There are several cases where the hero which is exactly what happened to Sirius Black. He is a frightening idol afraid by all of England. But no one really knew his life before his holy journey or what were the specifics of this journey.

The darkness had taken hold being surrounded by know supporters of the Dark Lord but a life had shown through. Unlike his name, Sirius became the strong supporter of the white light. He was able to drop the shadows of his youth to serve the right side. But to an outside view, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree as he was thrown into Azkaban. They quickly forget the obstacles he had gone through to label him as evil. No one gave him a glance, let alone a second one. The man served twelve years in Azkaban in the worst conditions without first serving a trial.

This was to be his greatest adventure yet the Black Veil of Death had taken the white sheep away but now the jealous cloth will have to give him back up. Unaware of the black figures passing through the secret back door of the Ministry, the night guards spent their time playing wizarding chess. It was all going to plan.

A graceful hawk dove down into the guard's room unseen, transforming without a sound into the bushy hair Gryffindor famous for the brains of the operations. Each magic detector was deactivated. Another winged creature, this time an owl, soared through the halls, looking for any problems that could occur.

When the coast was clear, the rest rushed into the circular room of doors. Soon they were staring at their opponent, the black doorway, after a few sessions of trial and error. They waited silently in a perfect line without even a twitch of an ear to wait for their flying counterparts. It was as if they were specifically trained for this in some sort of military academy. But in truth the silence was due to their dedication to detail in their mission. Once the group was reassembled, they transformed as one and got into position. Candles were relit, parted in uniform distance and formed a complete circle around the veil's pedestal. Wands were in work, weaving decorative ribbons of light securing the area and dispelling any creepy vibes that surrounded the place due to their last encounter. Rune stones were placed in seemingly random places. When each job was complete, they tuned to the only person remaining in his original position.

Harry Potter didn't know if this was going to work, and quite frankly, it frightened him. They had been training all semester for this. Would they be ready to find out if their work is worth it? Would they find out that all the research was pointing to a different literal death trap or they were missing just one more piece of info they needed to find? A clue just out of their grasp.

Hermione walked out of position and laid a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the reassurance emitting of her, the clam presence urging him to start the ceremony they set up. He turned away from the veil to look into the faces of those supporting him for so long. No matter how crazy the thought of bringing back Sirius had been to everyone else, these select individuals stood by him. It was because of them that this became possible.

Ronald Weasley, the one that stood by him in the beginning. He was a friend, not a celebrity, to him. Though there were some tough times throughout their friendship, they always settled their differences and went on in life.

Hermione Granger, though having rifts between them, created the strongest trio there ever has been. She would look out for him, teaching him all he needed to survive his encounters with ol'Voldie.

Genevra Weasley, the younger sister he never had. The issue of her crush on him earlier was now a laughing matter as that dedication changed to Operation Sirius.

Neville Longbottom, the one changing the most out of all of them. Who would have thought that the bumbling eleven year old would have transformed to this strong, decisive wizard before him?

Luna Lovegood, the first non-Gryffindor to know the truth behind everything Sirius had gone though. Providing relief as she battles it out with the other mastermind in the group and forming a knowledge truce between them forcing Hogwarts into a war of wits.

It was decided then he would continue the spell and find out what could happen. So he took off his cloak, bared his arms, and stood just inside the outer circle of candles. Hermione got back into her position out of the circle ready for the magical ceremony.

* * *

**I have been asked to give a question about the stories, so this is for you, I do not know what your writer name is but you know who you are. I would not be able to tally up the scores for the past House Points, but have fun.**

**Question: _The butterfly came from a vision and it came back from the mystery people. What do you think the butterfly means? I do know what it means, not just ramblings…

* * *

_**

**CountryMusicFan: **_No I have not heard of Foamy… The squirrel is just a friend in the little one shot but not otherwise (we have one in the backyard which keeps eating the plants…)_

**rlmess:**_ Did not know people liked the humor. I really don't think about it when I start writing, it just kind of happens, but it's nice to know that I have it! It really is cool. Its actually weird to know that the people who are reading this isn't from my little city. Having fun? How is it like in Poland? I had some people in my Physics class that came from other parts of the world. One was from Italy and another was Korean but was raised in Mexico…_


	33. Guardians of Death

**I will never understand how I got the guardian's argument… but you should figure out the different characters compared to the HP series… Just think, there is only about five or six chapters until the end of _Child's Hope_ as sad as it is.

* * *

**

_Guardians of Death_

It was decided then he would continue the spell and find out what could happen. So he took off his cloak, bared his arms, and stood just inside the outer circle of candles. Hermione got back into her position out of the circle ready for the magical ceremony.

With a flick of his wrist, the room was devoid of light. It filled the students with fear of the unknown as they knew the veil leading to death was alone with them. But it was just an inanimate object, nothing could go wrong.

**It is time.**

Everyone jumped as the deep voice filled the room. They would deny the fact later for pride's sake, but they each heard the others' gasp or squeal. Nervous energy filled the room again as the students, bar Harry, had no idea who their guests were. "What do we do now?"

**Go back to where you were…** They hadn't noticed they stepped out of their positions when the voice came. Beams of light revealed their guests, garbed in the previous grey robes. There were eight in all, surrounding them equidistant from each other pointing to the north, northwest, west, southwest, etc. It was the people Harry had seen in his vision, the ones that led them to this situation in the first place.

**We meet again, Harry Potter.**

"You mean you have seen these… these… things before?" Ron stumbled, glaring in confusion at his best friend, "What are they?"

**We are the guardians of lost souls, bearers of the dead, and should be held in higher regard than just "thing".**

**Especially as we are here to end your journey right here**, another of the guardians added with perfect poise.

"I've heard of you," Hermione said thoughtfully. The rest just rolled their eyes at the statement, of course Hermione had heard of them before. She knew everything! It would probably be scarier if she didn't know for once, as they were surrounded by these strange people. "But why are you coming for us? I thought you only came during dire circumstances."

**Ah yes**, the one from the north answered, **but this monstrosity**, the veil the students believed he was talking about, **has taken those not ready for this ultimate fate. It is our job to collect those when it is their time.**

"But why now?" Neville injected. Time with the DA really helped him with his confidence. Usually, he would have just squealed in fright and not even attempted to say anything, though he was a bit frightened at the moment. But then again, who wouldn't in these circumstances?

The north one nodded, though they could not see his face. **The others who were in charge of this did not question the twists of fate the veil was creating. They continued to allow it in existence, foolishly sending innocent people to a fate worst than death. In the veil, they are kept alive, forever searching for a way out, or a way towards the afterlife, but they will never get it. Most give up, and vanish from this dimension**.

"What will happen when we take one person out?" Hermione asked. It was clear that she was trying to get as much information out of these unearthly creatures while she had the chance, and was positively glowing.

**All those who have continued to fight in their prison will come out, not just the one you seek. But would it not be selfish for you to just be wishing one out of such a fate?** The one who answered, stationed at the southwest point, seemed to have smiled. Of course they hadn't seen the girl, as it was a female voice at least, smile; it was just in the voice. But she knew that they wouldn't mind saving other people as well. They would leap to the occasion. **The rest that gave up will go onto the afterworld as they wanted.**

"Wait a minute, guys," Ginny interrupted, "how do we know that we can trust them?"

The rest paused, thinking it over. Harry shook his head and continued his approach to the northernmost guardian. He could feel that they were telling the truth, an instinct he didn't know he had, and was going to follow it. They were trying to help, right? What problems could come from it?

But then again, something seemed off from the last time he saw them…

"What happened to the ninth person in your group?"

**Ninth? There are only eight of us, unless you are referring to our king. But he would not and has not appeared in front of you for any reason as of yet.**

"But I saw a ninth person, just like you! I remember counting them and laughing as they were the same amount of inches I'm supposed to do for the Transfiguration essay."

**There was no other when we came to you, Harry Potter.**

"Then what is _he_ doing here?" Ron interrupted, pointing to another gray robed person in the back of the room, seemingly trying to hide from all eyes. At once the person tried to run for it, but was caught in a silver glowing web that materialized out of nowhere. Another person stood next to the imposter, but his back was turned.

**You are very honorable if He appears before you, our ninth, our king.**

**You are very powerful, Harry Potter, to be able to summon us. The Dark Lord of human magic will not easily take over with you fighting for the light.**

_**Enough!**_

The other guardians stopped everything they were doing to bow down to the newcomer. He was dressed in similar barb of his followers but the colors were different. Instead of the uniform gray of the others, his was half white and half black, clashing together as if colored paint being thrown from opposite sides. The only explanation that could be thought of this combination would be the fight between Dark and Light, or Death and Life. And even then the students couldn't figure out from where they had learned this information, no book or class. It just kind of came to them, as if it was in the back of their minds for all eternity.

**_We must take him away from here, or else he might escape from our grasp once again. Hemacke,_** the northernmost guardian, seemingly the second in command of the little group, stepped closer to the leader, **_I need you to bind him while I complete the ceremony._**

**Yes, my Lord.**

The leader walked towards the veil, power radiating with his every step. The veil seemed to shudder under the close scrutiny of the guardian's leader as he lightly felt the silky surface. **_Stay where you are, children, or else this will not work. _**After muttering a string of magical words, the veil turned a grey color, just as the robes being worn by the guardians. The voices from behind the veil grew louder, and you could almost hear actual words coming from them. Words like "free" "finally" and words of praise. Until all of a sudden, it stopped.

"Sirius?" Harry called weakly, feeling a stone dropping deeply inside of him once the voices ended. The link between then had ended, filling him with foreboding.

**_Do not worry children, it will take time for the spell to truly work. The people behind are wondering what is happening and do not want to attract darkness._** The rest really didn't rest much after hearing it, they still wanted to hear the voices, but had to listen to the very powerful person. He was the only hope they had. They didn't have time to look at the book with all the bloodlines Harry came from, so they didn't know that if the spell they had earlier would have worked. Maybe they were crazy to go without knowing if the vision was real…

_**I must leave now, Light Children, for I have more business to attend to. Hemacke, Kekioe, I leave the veil in your hands if anything goes wrong. And Hemacke, make sure to move this imposter to our realm where I am able to handle him.**_

**Yes, my Lord.**

With a flash of light, small amount of black and grey stars glittering with it covered the leader of the Guardians of Death and once it vanished, he was gone. Just next to where he was, the veil of death flapped violently without any wind. An unknown body was spit out, breathing softly as if in sleep. Another followed it after a few moments, and another after that. The students watched, hoping Sirius hadn't given up after all their trouble, not noticing the glaring between the guardian second in command and the imposter.

_You must think you're tough, don't you, Hemacke,_ the imposter spit out, struggling in his bonds, _but no one can hold me! _Another flash, this time pure black, surrounded the creator and the silver web bonds disappeared. _You might be Lord Temalako's favorite student, but _I _will always be more powerful than all of your pathetic attempts._

They couldn't even cry out in joy when Sirius was spit out of the veil as well, apparently the last as none came out even after a minute. At least they were able to save sixteen people from the veil.

**Temalako will forever be more powerful than you are! There is no running from him! You were a student of his as well, what changed you to the dark side, Mianok?**

Mianok, the imposter laughed_, Hemacke, so naïve. Do you really think Temalako will defend you when you are in the most need? I was his protégé until I figured out the true nature of power. Why do you continue these shenanigans? I can teach you much more than Temalako could ever do._

**Never, Mianok! You are going down!**

_Don't say I didn't warn you. _With a complex wave of his hand, a snakelike creature slithered out of his arm. No, it was a worm… or was it? The beige colored skin resembled that of a worm as it was pretty slimy, and divided in sections. Bulging eyes the color of the most depressing swamp watched every movement happening in the room.

**We'll handle him, Light Children, we leave you with the Charmanke. I am sorry, but we cannot hold off both and this one has to be taken care of by us in a more secluded area or else you might die in the process.**

At that, they vanished along with the evil imposter. The worm creature slinked over ominously, eyes glaring. The student didn't want to deal with this creature, whatever it was called, but it didn't lie in their hands. They were stuck.

"Hermione…." Ron asked uncertainly, "what is that?"

Hermione looked up at it paralyzed, "I don't know, Ron… I really don't know… Luna, do you?"

Luna just shook her head and tried to run for it. The creature had other ideas and spit clear goop at her, plastering her to the ground. It did the same to Hermione and Neville as they tried to rescue their fallen friend while Ron, Harry, and Ginny ran for cover. The others wouldn't hate them for trying for safety, how would they be freed if the others were trapped as well? The three locked in the slimy cells were instantly knocked unconscious taking out their main hope. Without the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor Know-It-All, there was only a small chance of finding the spell to destroy the monster. In a last ditch effort to safety, Ginny ran towards the door back to the main building and was hit by the monster but only on her arm so she stayed awake, having to watch in horror as the monster slinked towards her to finish the job.

"Get away from her!" Ron called out, before Harry could hold him back. The creature turned back towards them, intent clear in its eyes. "Bloody Hell…"

The remaining Gryffindors ran for their lives, separating in the process. It started after Ron, probably because Ron just pissed it off. Harry tried to throw loose rocks at it but the creature continued on at his friend, not even flinching. Ron soon fell victim to the spit attack, falling down next to where Sirius and the other Veil Victims lay.

"Use magic, you idiot!" Ginny screamed as the worm continued towards her brother. It was in that moment that Harry felt like an idiot, he was a wizard wasn't he? And that had to be the first time Ginny had said anything bad about him. At least she was truly over him, even though Ron didn't like the new crushes.

While he was thinking about his stupidity, the worm continued its attacks, but this time at him. Just another thing to add to his growing list of idiocies. He started to run towards the crevices from before, but a spit ball to his leg toppled him and glued the leg to the ground. It was time to pray for a miracle or their attempts to save Sirius would have been in vein. It would be their time to join him.

* * *

**Question: _This one has to be easy… Who do Mianok, Temalako, and Hemacke resemble? And if that is too easy then (thinks): How will they be saved (and I already have it written yay!)

* * *

_**

**KrazeyForever: **_well, at least it's in a good way! And sorry about the cliffhanger for this one, I just couldn't resist!_

**Makalani Astral:**_ oh, sorry, that must have been confusing… Severus wasn't reading a muggle paper, he was just comparing the bland perfection of the muggle paper with the crazy wizarding paper he was reading… sorry!_

**SexyIsSnape126: **_again, I am very sorry for making it so confusing, I was just trying to finish the chapter too quickly… Harry didn't subconsciously cause the veil to dissolve, it just happens that the guardians were warning him just as Severus read about it. Sorry again for the confusion!_

**Trinity 101:**_ as much as I would want for James and Lily to come back to the land of the living, but my understanding of the veil (at least what I am convinced it is in reading it) is that if it was to be reversed (which I know it wouldn't in the real series), then only certain people could go back. And I would think that Lily and James would be resolved to their fate in the afterworld as they had given their lives for Harry to go on, so I wouldn't think that they would rush back (and the fact that I don't have too much time… and it would kind of cause more problems with Severus, he has to deal with Sirius, doesn't he? If he gets out of course)_


	34. Rescue and Troubled Past

**Well, we don't find out about who the people from the veil are yet (I don't even know who they were actually, that might be fun to write), that will be in the last chapter. Concerning that, please the bold message at the bottom of the chapter to find out the length this story will end up being.**

_Rescue and Troubled Past_

"_Disecorum!"_

The worm creature was dissected into several pieces, oozing blood all over. Just behind where the now dead creature stood Severus Snape, wand dead steady and eyes giving off a dangerous gleam. They owed their lives to the man… again if they counted taking Ron, Hermione, and Harry back to the castle once the dementors were still free in third year.

"Never, in all my years of teaching," Snape began, still poised in rage, "have I ever seen such reckless condemnation of human life. You may think that you are all that, but listen here _mister_ you have no right to place yourself, or your peers, in such a state."

Harry finally snapped out of the daze he was in, considering being so close to being eaten by some worm creature. "Like you care," he spat, still trying to yank his leg out of the worm's web like spit.

"I think I do, just too much." He carefully poured a shiny blue solution on the green gooey solution and watched as it dissolved the mess away, yet didn't harm the skin at all. The process was repeated to the rest of the students, eneverating the few that were knocked out from it. "You may not like it, but you are still my son, my only child, and I will hold that in high regard. What am I to think when I try to speak with you, only to have McGonagall tell me that you aren't anywhere in the Gryffindor territory? I just knew you had to be here considering the veil dissolving."

"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded. He turned to look at the veil, and true enough, only the doorway was left, the veil gone forever.

"It was in the newspaper, if you must know. A fool could figure out that you would irresponsibly rush out to save this piece of flesh, not thinking of the dangers. Do you even know how much danger you put yourself in? You could have been killed, or worst, captured by the enemy and forced to be made a hostage. What would you have done then? There's no way out of such a predicament."

"I could have gotten out," Harry yelled, resisting against the hold Hermione and Ron tried to have against him, "everything wasn't just easy for me either, no matter what you think. I'd rather fight for those who believe in me or else there is nothing to live for. Every night I see things that people three times my age should never have to see in their life, but I _see_ it, since I was fifteen! What else am I supposed to do? Just sit and wait while something bad happens when I know I could have prevented it?"

"Drink this," Severus answered, pulling out a vial of a purple potion swirling with silver and blue sparks.

It took awhile, but Harry did take it and downed the whole thing in one gulp. A look of disgust ran through his face as he asked, "What _is _this stuff?"

"It is called _Demoror Alucinor_," he answered coolly, smoothing out the wrinkles in his robes, "and it will help you with these nightmares you say you are having. We'll see what happens, but as your connection with Voldemort is not considerably normal, we might have to use a different potion. And we are going to have a talk about these dreams you are having."

Harry looked ready to object with such a potion, until Ron stepped in, pointing to the veil victims. "What are we going to do with them?"

The students were led out of the Ministry with Harry being dragged by the ear by Severus. They couldn't believe their luck, it seemed both good and bad. Yeah, they were saved from being eaten or dissolved, or whatever the worm was going to do to them, but it was by Severus Snape! They would never live it down.

Once outside he conjured the brooms they had used to get to the Ministry in the first place (flew to Hogsmeade, floo to Leaky Cauldron, walked to the Ministry phone entrance) and the Night Bus. Soon enough the purple triple-decker bus was up and running towards Hogsmeade. They took the uppermost level all to themselves for security reasons and to make sure the press didn't hear about it. The students didn't know how he did it, but Severus was able to transfigure the people from the veil and had them walking into the bus. Imagine Sirius Black awake from the dead, walking into the bus full of sleepy wizards and witches. At least they could blame it on their tiredness…

Snape had yet to talk since he ordered poor Stan, the conductor, to take them to Hogsmeade ASAP. Each time the other students tried to speak of the incident, they were given a glare to shut them up. All they could do is drift softly off to sleep.

* * *

The victims of the Black Veil were transported to their own ward in St. Mungo's Hospital for all Magical Folk where they were looked over by the most prestigious doctors known in the business. These professionals were baffled by the symptoms found in the patients. They were supposed to be dead, even if they hadn't just gotten out of the Death Veil, with such symptoms. As they were still alive, the doctors could only imagine the strength of mind and will these people have. The students were unable to visit the victims due to the protection spells around both sets of people and the issue of school. They couldn't go anywhere without their Head of House knowing. 

Harry subconsciously started to avoid the Potion's Master in any way possible. That week, there was no potion's class or else he would have had to face the fact that he was avoiding his father, one way or the other. He didn't even go to Dumbledore, or else the Headmaster probably would have told him the inevitable, when Voldemort's dreams just kind of stopped. Not that he was complaining or anything; he didn't want the nightmares to happen. Ole' Voldie was just taking a break or something…

"Harry," a third year he didn't recognize interrupted his thoughts, "the Headmaster asked me to invite you down to his office."

Right, like the Headmaster was thinking Harry could refuse his order. Not that Dumbledore would make an order outright to any student, let alone his near apprentice, but it wasn't necessarily a request. He would have to go…

Usually, he didn't worry about what would happen when he would go down to the Headmaster's office; he usually went there in the first place. But this time, there was a sense of foreboding in him as he descended the steps from the Gryffindor territory to the gargoyle entrance.

It took him only ten tries this time to guess the password, though when he thought about it, ten times wasn't exactly a good score for anything else. But given that he had spent many minutes previously guessing the password, only ten tries seemed to be okay. What if Voldemort finally got into the castle? Wouldn't it be too easy for him to guess the password if it was just candy?

He couldn't believe his luck when he saw the Potion's Master, nursing a cup of tea in his long, bony hands, across from the headmaster and next to Remus Lupin. The topic didn't seem to be pleasant as Snape's face was a perfect portrayal of annoyance. Once he noticed the newcomer, he swerved in his seat, a loud clank happening when the cup was set down.

"How could you allow such a thing to happen to you?" he demanded, creating a questioning tension to fill the room. "You just deserve much more than that."

"Wha…?"

"I am afraid I am the cause of the frustration, my dear boy," Albus interrupted with his cooling tone, "Severus here needed to be made aware of the situation you have told me the Dursley's made. Why don't you tell us the whole story now?"

"But!"

"Please, my boy. Allow an old man to fix his mistakes." With such a face given by the most powerful wizard in the world, Harry doubted anyone could refuse the troubled soul. But he didn't understand why he had to do it in front of Remus and Severus. Wasn't it enough that Albus heard his pain? However, he knew he would be convinced to speak no matter what, so why even resist?

"Let me tell you the whole story before you start talking again, okay?" Harry waited until he knew that he had everyone's attention and took a deep breath.

"When I was younger, I didn't understand why the Dursley's would yell if someone would do something _strange_ as they called it. At that time, I didn't know that my parents, I mean my mom and James, really died; my aunt just told me that they died in a car crash and that that was the reason why I got my scar. No one could explain the weird dreams that involved the green light, which I now know was the Avada Kedavra from Voldemort. The dream scared me more than anything, I don't know why, it just did.

"They tried to 'beat the magic out' of me, even if they didn't put it in that way. If I said magic, it was like the world ended... but weird stuff would happen to me. Even if I swore that I didn't do anything, the Dursley's would say I did whatever happened whether it is a glass breaking or the plants suddenly catching on fire.

"Even people outside, wearing what the Dursley's called abnormal, seemed to know me... I don't know how. One person shook my hand at a store and then left, not saying a word and I got in trouble because Aunt Petunia would think that I knew those 'freaks'. But that was what I was... a freak. I didn't know what I did to be called that, but that was, in a way, my name. That and 'Boy'.

"One day, Aunt Marge came over to our house-"

"Who's Aunt Marge?" Severus asked, quickly, "I didn't think Lily had any other sibling."

"Well, she wasn't really my aunt. She was my Uncle Vernon's sister, but they told me that that was how I was suppose to call her, and I did, not wanting to get into trouble.

"Anyway, Aunt Marge was over, and she doesn't like me one bit, showering Dudley with lots of gifts and giving me glares. She always said that I was unstable and that I wasn't worth the Dursley's hard work and dedication- like they gave me that. I would try to stay out of the house so she couldn't yell at me or tell me how useless I was but that would never work. For some reason, she wanted me to be near her at all times, probably just to make sure I heard what she called me.

"She had these dogs that she would breed, she still does, but they were the meanest to me... probably because their master didn't like me. I was weeding the garden- punishment for yelling at her _precious_ dogs- and one of the mangy mutts came and started barking at me. Aunt Marge came and accused me of hurting her dogs again and Uncle Vernon came and pulled me into the garage.

"'You are going to apologize to Marge for harming her dogs and then you are going to go into your cupboard without food.'

"I might have been only six, but I knew that he wasn't going to leave it at that. The Dursleys don't care if I worked all day long, if I missed one thing, I would get in trouble. The whole time, Dudley would be sneering out the window, sitting on his fat butt, eating something. When Uncle Vernon threw me toward Aunt Marge, I ran for it.

"I kept running until I knew they would never find me, the forest. That place was my sanctuary for when Dudley wanted to play "Harry Hunting" with his gang-"

"Harry Hunting?"

"Severus, allow Harry to finish his story and then you can ask all the questions you want."

"Thank you Headmaster," Harry said gratefully as Severus mumbled about 'how those kids were going to get it.'

"Well," he continued, "I would run into the forest when I had a problem with Dudley. Since I was there for so many times, some of the animals there knew me, like the sparrow family in the hollow tree in the middle of the forest. Sorry about that."

"No problem," Remus said, shaking off the bad memories about the attacking sparrows, "but why would they want to help you?"

"We kind of understand each other. One of their young broke a wing and I was able to fix it, and ever since then, they would attack anyone that was trying to hurt me. It was another reason why the Dursley's got mad at me; the sparrows attacked Dudley's gang once.

"Well, I stayed in that forest, finding the edible plants and sleeping under the hollow sparrow tree. No one would bother me because they didn't know I was there, and the Dursley's thought that it would just be punishment. Life wasn't easy, but I was free. Free to do anything until...

"I was following a squirrel- I don't know why, I just was- and it led me to the edge of the forest. A person saw me and approached. I tried to run, but they grabbed my arm, asking why I was in the forest.

"'Darkness was in the forest,' the woman said, 'you don't know what lurks in there.'

"She took me to the police station and told them where they found me. They asked me questions of where I lived and why I was there, but I knew that I couldn't tell them why I was there. I just said that I was wandering in the forest and got lost. Even though I told them that I didn't need for them to take me home, they did, and when we arrived, Aunt Petunia acted as a worried parent should be.

"I was gone for four days, but she said I was gone for only twelve hours. The police don't know what really happened because I don't want them to know, I didn't want them to know I was weak. Even here, I wouldn't tell anyone because of who I am. I'm Harry Potter, well everyone else sees me as that, and you know that Harry Potter can't be weak. How could the one who defeated the Dark Lord be weak?"

"Harry, that isn't true," Remus tried to say.

"It's true, and you know it. People don't know the really Harry, they just know Harry Potter, their hope for a better world. What about me, though? Can't I have hope; a hope for a better life? I can't have it! My life has been a lie from the beginning and it just got worse. What am I suppose to believe? Who am I suppose to look up to? A better life for me would exclude all of the star treatment that strangers give me!"

Without looking back or listening to anyone's response to his outburst, Harry Potter ran from the room.

He really didn't know where he was going to go; he just knew it had to happen. They just didn't understand, they never understood. They didn't have to be a hero of a world of backstabbers, weren't expected to be something they weren't. It was always him, never anyone else. Oh why couldn't it just be someone else? Just once…

"Harry!"

No, he didn't want to hear more lies, no more! The faster he ran the louder the footsteps behind him became. It was like there was no escape from them, as if he were trapped in some gilded cage, expected to sing.

"Potter, just stop before you hurt somebody!" Again he didn't listen, it would only be lies upon lies and he would be buried under them until he couldn't breathe. "Stupefy!" And the world went black.

* * *

**Question: _Well… what do you think will happen when Harry wakes up (well, who cursed him in the first place?)? Hint: the person is not Severus, but he will end up being there when he wakes up, and the potion will hopefully come back then…_** **

* * *

Okay, I am a little sad that for chapter 31, I got fourteen reviews, but then for the past two, I only got four or five each. I was actually debating whether or not to add more chapters to my timeline. I know that I have enough time to write them as I sped up on my updates and increased on my word count, but if no one is really going to read them, then maybe I should just end it swiftly… **

**So, here's the schedule like… I have planned out three more chapters and then an epilogue. I don't know how much I could put in those three chapters, or if it'll really be that good as there won't be much action. Or I could put in another subplot (something I've been thinking about for a while) which could possibly add another one or two chapters to those three and make it more exciting, but I don't want to write it if it's not going to be appreciated.**

**Come on people, reviews are a writer's life blood. You just spent what? Five, ten minutes reading it, couldn't you spare just one minute more to tell us what you feel? Even if it's bad, I don't care (just don't make me cry!), I just want to improve this so that a lot of people like it…**

**So the choice is yours, do you want it to end at chapter 38, or on chapter 40?**

**

* * *

KrazeyForever:** _Hopefully, you can tell from this chapter that one person could tell that they were gone. I would think that the headmaster would know what was happening as he knows everything that happens in his castle (creepy…), but I'm thinking just that. The students worked really hard to get their plan as perfect as possible, and it worked._

**Makalani Astral:**_ Okay, well it wasn't dear Sirius that comes to the rescue but Severus, but very good thought. I just kind of had the whole thing planned out before reading that. And you'll be able to get to know some of the people that come out of the veil in the last chapter (not the epilogue, the last chapter), hopefully they come out to be cool people…_

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell: **_hm… do you say anything else, I wonder? I think that that is the only thing you have said in all of your entries… maybe you're a mime, but instead of no talking at all, you can only say one thing? Hm… plots_


	35. Aftermath and Reflection

**Well, I give a simple threat and I get fifteen reviews for a single chapter? Well that's the jackpot right there! I would be overjoyed right now if it wasn't for the fact that I got a massage today and the guy did a crappy job at it. My back still hurts…**

_Aftermath and Reflection_

"_What gave them the right to do such a thing?"_

There are many who say that they have the right to something, but they really don't. What creates a right of a person? Is it just given, or must you earn it with all the sweat and tears of your existence?

"_Now, now, Severus, you need to calm down. They will be prosecuted to the highest degree for their actions, but acting on a hot head is not the best thing to do."_

He could remember Hermione telling him this one quote about the rights of people when they were in some fight with some Slytherin prefect. He had taken points away for some lame reason just to take some points away. They were arguing, causing more points to be lost in the process, that he had no right to take anything away from them as they weren't doing anything. But Hermione held her head high and refused to argue back, and she just said the quote.

"_What do you know, you should have seen it happening, you should have found out!"_

If only he could just remember what she had said. Now it was just bothering him, not knowing what it was. Not that he really cared about it; he had all the time in the world in this little black box of oblivion. It wasn't exactly the swirling room from the Guardian's of Death – wonder what happened to them… - as it was more of a pitch black without any light to even see fog.

"_He wouldn't tell anyone!"_

"_Get out. I don't need to hear any of this. Just get out."_

Uh, oh… Snape sounded real angry with that. What was he trying to think about anyway? Oh yeah, the quote on rights. Something about having to giving up your own blood and sweat for your rights, but you can't take someone else's if they disagree with it… or something like that. see note at the bottom

"_Severus, Remus didn't know anything. Harry wouldn't tell anyone about this. See reason, my boy."_

He wondered what they were yelling about… There had to be at least three people in the room: Severus, Remus, and Albus by the sounds of it. His name was brought up a lot, but he just couldn't care about anything at the moment to try to figure out what they were talking about. Well, he wasn't exactly stupid, he could figure out that it was something he hadn't said or done.

"_I thought I told you to get out!"_

It seemed to finally work as footsteps retreated and silence filled the room. Not even a fire broke the uneasy silence. Occasionally a ruffling sound would be heard right next to his ear, but he just didn't want to wake up yet. Yet, he couldn't clearly remember how he got to sleep in the first place, especially in Snape's – his father's, he reminded himself – rooms. Something about running… Oh no! He told them his past with the Dursley's or at least a little bit about them. What possessed him to do anything of the sort? He tried to keep it in, but unfortunately it slipped, a groan announcing his consciousness. The ruffling doubled and approached him frantically, almost to an annoying point. The next thing he knew, he was being propped up and a potion forced down his throat.

"You started to worry us," the voice of his father filled the room, "you've been out like a light for three days."

"Three days!" Potion went splattering all over the bedspread as Harry shot out of Draco's hold. It was three days? How in the world? All he could remember was running and then blacking out. "What happened?"

"I might have put too much energy into my spell," Draco answered once he forced Harry back into a safe position, "but its better to be knocked out instead of jumping off the stairway and falling to your death."

"Does everything you say have to be melodramatic?"

Draco looked to be thinking about the question for a few moments before a small smile, a real smile mind you, appeared on his face. "Yes it does," he said, turning fully to the groggy Gryffindor, "and you're going to be stuck with me for a long while, so you better get used to it."

"Great…"

Harry finally got to see his surroundings. Surprisingly, the Potion's Master's rooms were, well, livable. Gone were the thoughts of a cold dungeon cell room with greenish brown cloth so long gone that you could see through it for the draperies and furniture. Instead there royal green couches embroidered with bright silver thread, bringing (oh course) snakes slithering along the sides. The Slytherinistic sense of being too rich for thought came in when he looked at the carved mahogany side tables and coffee table. Uncle Vernon would complain when he couldn't get furniture not even close to this quality. What would they say if they found out that he would probably be living like this when they were trying to keep him away from it?

"We need to talk."

"Ah." He really, truly, desperately did not want to talk, about _anything_ actually. But he knew that the topic Severus Snape was bringing up at that moment would be the topic he would most definitely hate the most. "What is there to talk about?"

"Don't be a smart mouth," Severus answered sharply, sitting promptly on an opposite couch. He probably didn't want to scare his son off though the conversation was doing that job quite well. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Though with such a thick skull, I doubt anything can pass through it."

"Don't get me started on you, young man." Harry tried to ignore the third party member in the room, but he couldn't miss the classic Malfoy Smirk. The Slytherin busied himself with various knickknacks out of place to allow the other two to continue their conversation. "I will allow you to speak your part now before I make any judgments."

Confusion couldn't even describe what Harry was feeling then. What was he supposed to say? That he allowed his muggle family to use him as a punching bag for his whole life, not even stopping them when he knew he was a wizard? No, he couldn't admit that to them, to anyone actually. So he just stayed quiet.

That plan worked for maybe two minutes as Draco lost interest in trying to let the others work out whatever they needed to work out. He finally let out a loud sigh and plopped himself down just next to Harry. "You know, Sansone, you are just going to have to accept this."

"Don't call me that," he murmured fiercely. Severus felt a stab in his chest at the statement; his son did not accept him? "This is just all too new for me…" Well, it wasn't much, but Severus could understand. He knew long before Harry… Sansone did.

"What isn't there to get?"

"I don't know… maybe I just wanted one thing to normal, just once," he said wistfully, even accentuating it with a wave of one finger. "But this is just one more abnormality to add to the list, I guess. And it's so damn annoying." All the lights in the room started to flicker dangerously.

Though Severus looked unsettled by the display, Draco didn't even blink, keeping eye contact with Harry. "Look, we need to you to have a level head or else all hell will break loose. You are the savior, you know," he added with a sarcastic tone. "You'll be placed in situations far worst."

"But I don't _want_ any of this!" His strength all ran out as he collapsed to one green embroidered couch in exhaustion. Severus couldn't bear to see him like this, now that he saw him as his son. Wasn't it his job as a parent to protect his young from all dangers of the outside world?

"Well, deal with it, okay? You're going to have to."

"Why don't you just shut up? Do you think I like being who I am? You wouldn't last _one_ day in my life let alone the whole thing. So don't act all that on something you know nothing about."

"Why don't _both_ of you sit down before I _make_ you sit down." The two students didn't even notice that they were standing up, in a defensive pose, ready to attack. They followed Severus' demand sheepishly. "Now, Draco, just give him time, okay? So just lay off. And Harry, we are trying to help you, so don't push us away."

He was proud to see the two boys he was to take care of relax enough to admit they could be formal. It would not do to see them fight the whole time.

"Everyone has a weakness, not just you," Draco continued slowly, "I'm allergic to cats so I'm forced to take medicine every day because my roommate, Blaise, has his damned cat leave fur all over the place."

"Which reminds me, you need a new batch of that don't you? Let me go get it before anything prevents me front getting it in time."

He left the two students to themselves, sitting silently on the main couch. When he came back, he was disappointed to see they were in the same positions, seemingly to have exchanged no words.

"We all have things we'd rather leave out. I lost the feeling of this finger," he indicated his right hand ring finger, "when chopping onions for some stupid stew your mother wanted."

"You made her food?" Harry asked unexpectedly, until he realized how rude that must have sounded, "I mean wizards usually just conjure food up, don't they?"

"Indeed, they do, but it was our first anniversary and I wanted it to be special. She was so overjoyed that I would give up my pride long enough to cook as if a muggle, even though I had all sorts of resources at my fingertips. Don't ask how it tasted, though," he added with a laugh, a true laugh. Not one from a crazy man, or a cruel one, just a plain joyous laugh that shocked even Draco. He must have been thinking of the joyous times with his beloved wife until cruel fate and a mad man out for some sort of twisted revenge took her away. But that didn't explain…

"How did you not know about me, though?"

Severus sighed. He knew this would come up sooner or later, and he should be glad to get rid of it. "Well, you should know already that we were married in total secrecy, only James and Albus knew about it as they were the witnesses. You see, James is my cousin so I trusted him with her and allowed them the fake marriage. I had to go away on a mission for six months, no letters could be transferred. It was dark times as you could imagine.

"When I had come home, I immediately heard of the new arrival in the Potter home. I knew at once that it had to be my child as James would never do such a thing, but when I saw you in that cradle with his features, I couldn't handle myself."

Harry nodded his head in acceptance. It was just an honest mistake with Voldemort in the middle of it. "Why _did_ I look like him, though?"

Severus never got to answer the question as he was doubled up in pain, clasping his left arm to his chest. When he finally was able to look at it, he saw the Dark Mark burning bright red as if it was newly created.

"He is angrier than usual…" he trailed off as he thought of the situation. The mark was burning stronger than ever, and Draco wasn't even called…

* * *

**Notes: If you are trying to figure out who said what in the beginning of the chapter, it goes like this:**

Severus, Albus, Severus, Remus, Severus, Albus, Severus

**And the quote is from Mohandas Gandhi and the whole quote is:**

"Proved right should be capable of being vindicated by right means as against the rude i.e. sanguinary means. Man may and should shed his own blood for establishing what he considers to be his right. He may not shed the blood of his opponent who disputes his 'right'."

* * *

**As I said before, I got fifteen reviews in one chapter just because of me giving the hook of additional chapters. I still haven't written then yet, so you could be getting either one, just depending on how happy I am (hinthint). Especially when my back still aches because of the stupid person sucked on the massage. And then afterward, they stopped us from getting a new one next month because of my sister's and my age. Evilness…**

**KrazeyForever: **_Well, what would you say if I got one person who says they don't care how many more chapters there are?_

**Makalani Astral:**_ Yeah, I kind of did jump from the two scenes, but I just wanted to get the Harry's Past off of my hard drive. That chapter is actually the first chapter I wrote for this story, back before OotP was out. Sirius was actually in there screaming up a storm, but I sadly had to take him out…_

**Kyra: **_you are really making your own story because you were impressed with mine? Oh my goodness, I'm so flattered! What type is it (Severitus, General, Sixth book, Seventh book, AU, etc…)?_

**Serena23:**_ well, the two issues you brought up are pretty much the rest of the chapters. They all know, now just to have them make up, and figure out how to form a family unit! Which sadly is going to be the hardest part…_

**Trinity 101: **_Don't, worry, I totally agree with your statement, and I understand (well I think I do) perfectly. I was originally thinking of some grand scene, but as you said it, it has already hit its climax; it doesn't really need another one. It just needs a little more on the problems to keep everything together, and I think next chapter is when it will happen. And actually, now I get to find out how many people looked into my story with the hit counter, so I'll find out how many lazy ones there are! Maybe that will make me a little happier?_


	36. Dark Visions

_Dark Visions_

The burning of the tattoo finally took all of his attention off the conversation. Voldemort wouldn't take too well to being ignored so long. Only pain would come from it.

"I apologize, but the Dark Lord is calling and he won't care that I'm spending time with the rest of my family. Especially when one of them is his sworn nemesis." The pain was going to an unbearable point and without a word longer dashed into the fireplace to floo to the Riddle Manor.

Draco and Harry sat in silence with the turn of events. There was an air of foreboding surrounding them, fooling with them. For Voldemort to call so close to classes to start would be disastrous for his cause. His spy would most likely be discovered when he was late to class. And the fact that Harry didn't feel the emotions through the scar's connection didn't bode well at all. Voldie wasn't thinking things through.

"Well I guess we pretty much will have to get used to that happening periodically," Draco drawled, lied back in the silver lined chair, "Wonder what the bastard wants from him."

"This isn't good…"

Draco started once hearing the low, almost trance like tone Harry had adapted. He was deep in thought, no doubt, and by the looks of things, not everything was going to plan. A strong aura of power had filled the room, dangerous yet so comforting. Silence filled the room as Harry stared into the fire, but Draco couldn't distinguish for what reason… it was if Harry was trying to gain the answer of his unspoken questions or call back Severus. He was about to question Harry's motives until, "I can't _feel_ anything…"

To gain one answer only produces more questions, and Draco was receiving too much. What in the world was he talking about? There were rumors that the Dark Lord and Harry Potter, or Sansone Snape as he should be called now, were connected, but no one knew for sure. And he wasn't answering. All he could do is watch as Harry stood and paced the room, unknowingly crossing the same path his father had gone through just earlier. "That doesn't even make sense."

"I don't feel what's going on, but there is no mind block… but magic is stopping it… And I don't think that its Voldemort's doing…" Then it seemed as if a light bulb had gone off in the Gryffindor's head, "The Dream Potion, that's it! It must be the blockade. Now just to find the antidote…" He started running around the apartment, rummaging through the many potion bottles that littered the shelves, not caring about which ones he knocked over. Draco shot up to fix back the bottles in their proper positions. No doubt, when he would come back, the Potions Master would want everything back the way he had left it.

"Would you care to explain what the Hell is happening right now? What is this potion you are talking about? If you just settle down, I could find whatever you are looking for."

Harry didn't even stop rummaging through the bottles to answer, "I had a potion to stop dreams happening, connection dreams, and I want the antidote right now."

"What color was the original potion if you can't give me the name?"

"It was purple," he continued after a long while, "and had silver going around in it. Snape- Dad?- told me the name earlier, but I forgot about it. It didn't taste very good."

"You want to look for a green potion with grey dust. Make sure it is grey and not black, that's important, because there is another potion by that description."

"Aha!" Harry exclaimed, a green potion clasped tightly in his hands. And without even double checking the potion's authenticity, he drained the bottle and slammed it on the table. Draco could only stand and watch as Harry's scar glowed green and he was forced down to his knees by some invisible hands. A scream like no other erupted from his newly formed magical brother's throat, frightening him like nothing else. It was if the Gryffindor was possessed or under Cruciatus as he flawed his arms around manically. He started mumbling some mad words making no sense at all making the Ice Prince even more confused than it should be humanly possible.

* * *

The potion slid down swiftly, creating a freezing trail behind to stick at the side of his throat. But nothing else. It was if he chose the wrong potion even though it was clearly labeled. Draco stared at him as if he were crazy, which given the circumstances, he saw how he might be. Drinking a potion and not know the reactions to it…

But just as he was about to shrug it off as nothing much, a fiery pain split his head in two, or at least to his perspective, at his head. A pain rivaling to the Crucitus curse spread from his scar to the rest of his body forcing him to his knees. In the background, he thought he could hear Draco call out to him, but there was other things occupying his thoughts.

A flash impaired his vision and the next thing he knew, he laid in an open field surrounded by black forms in a circular wall. But instead of looking at him –how he knew, he really didn't know- their eyes were directed towards the lump of clothing next to him. It didn't seem to be alive, but his senses told him otherwise. The aura surrounding the lump, though very weak, was one he recognized. But before he could call out to his father, as the aura was telling him the lump was, another aura filled his senses and it was one he expected, but was hoping to avoid.

"Where are your _children_, Severus?" Voldemort's snake like voice filled the field. "You come though you knew you would never see them again. Will they be sad, Severus? Will they search for revenge?"

"You speak as if there is more than one, you bastard. I only have one son. And he will seek revenge, I assure you, no matter if I live or not."

"How quaint," the Dark Lord said sarcastically among the hysteric laughter of his Death Eaters, "but I do know that you have signed the adoption papers of Draco Malfoy to make sure he doesn't become one of my loyal followers. But I assure you, he wouldn't have made it close to consideration before I order him killed. His true father was a fool, a bumbling fool, who was lucky he had connections with the Hogwart's School Board. Or else he would have been killed long ago. But he isn't on the board now, so he could just rot in Azkaban till the rest of his days. But we are going away from the scheduled taunting. I know your boys will be coming for you. And I'm waiting for it."

* * *

"Professor, professor!"

Albus Dumbledore sat as still as could be at his desk, looking on at the Slytherin and Gryffindor as they burst into his office almost as if he had expected them. He waited as the two caught their breath before offering one of his precious lemon drops. No one understood the great simplicity of the muggle candy whether due to it being of muggle origin or the tangy taste. And as usual, they politely refused he offer though young Draco looked upon him as if it were a cruel punishment to take one.

"What could I do for you, boys?"

"Professor Snape is in trouble." Draco projected. No matter the danger happening, he knew Severus would not like him calling him as such in front of the headmaster. He said it was courtesy which the headmaster valued.

"What kind of trouble?" he answered, lemon drops forgotten. The dealings with Voldemort were no matter to be lazy on, it demanded their full attention or else additional problems would come of it. He turned to Draco as he was the one who told it in the first place only to receive a cool shrug. Of course, it would have been from Harry. "But you are not able to receive visions."

"I took the antidote and immediately got a vision."

There was great unrest in the room as the elder wizard looked at the pros and cons of recklessly jumping in to rescue their Potion's Master. Something didn't feel right about the situation. Severus hadn't used his emergency beacon to report his problem, but then again it could have been intercepted or taken. If they rushed into the hidden Dark Manor, wherever it was, and find out that it was just a false alarm, they would be putting Severus into the danger they sought to avoid.

"I am afraid we have to wait and see what happens."

"How could you say such a thing?" Harry demanded, jumping up in outrage, "you would just be sending him to death! Wouldn't it have just been easier for us to throw him into the veil when it still existed?"

Knowing that he could be helping someone in trouble, his _family_ and not doing anything was really bothering him. Even being tied to the chair with magical bonds didn't soothe him in the least. What was the point of having the visions if it wasn't to help those in need? And he finally had a family to defend! He could actually go ready to fight just as the Weasleys had whenever their honor was challenged.

He didn't know when Shape had changed to his father in his mind, and it would probably remain a mystery, but he was his flesh and blood, damn it!

"It is nothing of the sort, child," the headmaster answered. A soothing feeling filled the room and Harry stopped struggling. He didn't even know when he was magically tied to the chair, Dumbledore probably did it wandlessly… "The circumstances behind this is rather out of the ordinary. Has there been any time where you were cut off from the rest of the vision?"

Harry thought for a moment, "No," he admitted softly, "only this time."

"And you had said you had gotten the vision just after you drank the antidote potion?" Both Harry and Draco nodded, not knowing where this was going. "I will have to ask you to show us your vision, my boy, by the use of Pensieve. Just relax, I'll do all the work, all you have to do is think of the incident."

Harry watched as his silver wisps of memories were transferred to the swirling basin with the other memory wisps of Dumbledore's. It took awhile, but every time the wand was brought to his head, parts of the vision were disappearing. He couldn't remember any longer.

Once he finished, Dumbledore motioned for them all to stay there, not that Harry had any choice, and disappeared into the basin. The only sound was the sound of Dumbledore's strange clock. It had no handles, nor numbers, but a bumblebee buzzed around its sides, in an erratic fashion. How you were to tell time from that, they may never know, but it was so Dumbledore.

Finally, Dumbledore fell out of the basin, brushing off imaginary wrinkles and dust. He nodded knowingly, popped another lemon drop in his mouth, and sat promptly on his chair.

"As I expected."

Draco and Harry waited for an explanation, but received none. All they got was a "Would you like a lemon drop?" which they refused. Those things _had_ to be laced with something. The Headmaster was just too strange to be eating normal foods that didn't have any sort of drug or potion on them. They were addicting to the elder man.

The silence was interrupted by the door slamming against the wall when opened. Severus Snape stood, blood dripping from his side, ignoring the pain to walk to the Headmaster's table. "He was not happy for waiting, Headmaster, which would explain my state. He was demanding the Inferno Potion for some reason and I do not want to think about it any longer. That is all."

Harry jumped up out of his seat the second the Headmaster released him from the bonds, to help his father keep steady. "How did you know?" Harry demanded the Headmaster.

"You see, my boy, there were small hints that stopped me from making any decision to step in. The first thing is that, under similar circumstances, you should not have had a vision just as you drank the antidote. It would have been gradual. Second of all, Voldemort likes to play with his victims, drag them into a false sense of awareness. This seemed too soon. It would have been perilous for you to attempt a rescue."

"What are you meaning, Albus?" Severus demanded, "Are you meaning to say that these two were trying to break into the Dark Manor?"

"To save you!" Harry exclaimed. Draco sighed loudly, kicked him in the shin and muttered something about not admitting to a crime.

Severus looked just about to yell the remaining of his lungs out but a knock on the door stopped him. It was a representative from St. Mungos.

"Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but you did ask me to report any changes in the people you brought into the hospital. Samantha Sinral and Sirius Black have both just woken up."

* * *

**I give up begging for reviews, I really do. I think it's gotten to a really sad point actually.

* * *

**

**KrazeyForever: **_Oh, don't worry, it wasn't a flame, just a caring person that reminded me that you don't want to drag it on too long. A simple ending would suffice or else it just seems too much, you know? I actually haven't gotten a flame for this story. The first ever review I had was a flame (for a story I took off because of) and that threw me through a loop…_

**Makalani Astral:**_ Yes, Draco and Harry are trying it out to be acquaintances. Draco might be thoroughly confused by the whole ordeal, but wouldn't you? He had to watch as basically his new brother had a vision and tell news that their new father was in danger. I would be freaking out, to tell you the truth. Draco is just very strong._


	37. St Mungos

_St. Mungos_

"Sirius!" Harry was barely restrained from jumping on Sirius's bed by Remus. It would not do for Sirius to be moving much, especially with sudden movements. Severus and Draco stood awkwardly in the background. They didn't want to be there, but they knew they couldn't just leave Harry by himself. He's a danger to himself.

"Harry, they told me that you were the one that broke into the Ministry." Harry nodded quickly, not even thinking due to his complete happiness of being free. Sirius suddenly became angry, grabbing Harry's shoulders and shaking them, "I will have to say that is the idiotic thing you have _ever _done. What in the world were you thinking?"

"I have to agree," Draco put in, reclining against the white wall. "He is just a danger."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sirius demanded, sitting up quickly to glare accusingly at Severus. "If you are here to kick me when I'm down, then you'll need to get out now, because I won't listen to it."

"Peace, Black, I am here to make sure my _son_ is taken care of."

Instead of the outrage Severus was expecting, Sirius just nodded sadly while looking towards Harry again. He just stared deeply at Harry as if he was looking for something, some form of order. Nothing made sense anymore. One, when did his godson grow up? Taking on adult issues at such a young age; what had the world come to? "Remus told me before you came here." Silence fell as they waited for him to finish his mind but it never came.

"You aren't angry?" Harry asked uncertainly, hoping for the best. It would absolutely crush him if he lost Sirius again. Again, he did not answer for a long time. Remus looked awkward as if ready to comfort Harry for a bad decision.

"No," he answered raspily, "as much as I don't like it, I must accept you the way you are. You are still my godson whether I like it or not." He reached up and took Harry into a head lock, ruffling his hair to show he was joking for his last comment. "You are still the world to me Harry. Having a different name or parentage doesn't matter if you are the same person inside and out."

"Actually, when he wants, he'll be changing his appearance to the way he was born with." Severus interrupted. "Once he is ready of course."

The two adults stared at each other hard. They didn't even blink once. Harry was convinced they had forgotten any one else was in the room, though they both denied it later. He couldn't even remember seeing such utter hatred coming from either of them until… it stopped as easily as it had come. Synchronized, the two men blinked, nodded silently, and looked away. It was even scarier than Dumbledore's connection with anyone who dares lock eyes with him. Knowing the two individuals and their past experiences did not help any in the least.

"Fine," Sirius murmured, "but it is Harry's call."

"Sansone's," Severus corrected.

"Sansone's. You just have to ruin my heart to heart speech don't you?"

The rest of the evening was spent peacefully. Draco broke away from the shadows Severus clinged to as his position to watch everything at once, and took up a civil conversation with his second cousin. Ron and Hermione soon arrived, talking at top speed on how they were so happy Sirius was back to them.

"The others wanted to come as well," Hermione ended, "You know, Luna, Ginny, and Neville? Okay maybe not as you weren't there in the end…" she trailed off.

"They were with us that night," Ron continued for her, "they send their love through us. And even though they didn't know you actually, they worked just as much as we did to get you back to us. St. Mungo's just won't let all of us come at the same time."

"You'll be able to see them during Winter Break though."

The group soon spoke of the war, the exams coming up, and the much awaited Christmas vacation. It wasn't until Samantha Sinral woke up from a nightmare that they stopped their happy reunion.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What could we do, Granger? Clearly we have no idea what the nightmare was about or if these people are even stable!"

Hermione looked ready to argue back before a team of medics entered the room carrying various magical healing equipment. They set to work on stabling the crazed beeps coming from her bed sounding like a muggle heart-rate monitor would sound like. Soon Samantha Sinral was sitting up by herself, enjoying a cop of soothing tea. She did not say a word to the group, but Harry caught wistful looks aimed in their direction when she busied herself with a book.

Her brown hair fell into brown eyes constantly, so she was forced to pull them behind her eyes. It was the only sound she would make. Everything about her appearance was plain; no one would look at her in the middle of a crowd. But they knew she must be very strong of will if she was able to escape the veil when she did. It would just be a test of will again to bear all of it alone again…

* * *

The students had to leave early due to exam practices leaving Sirius, Remus, and Severus alone. Samantha had fallen back to sleep a while earlier. They wouldn't have to worry about her hearing anything they spoke inside the ward. But silence rang through their ears for a long time.

"I just want what's best for him," Sirius broke the silence.

Severus simply looked up from his shadowy corner to show he heard the statement. A minute or two later he finally answered: "And you think I want anything other? It might have taken me a lot more time than you had to get over the fact, but recognize it I did. He is my blood, and that is much more sacred than anything else."

"What about your job?" Sirius demanded. Everyone knew what job he was talking about, and it wasn't his teaching one.

"Nothing will change; I am a master of mind reading. The Dark Lord will not be able to break through my walls to learn the truth of the matter. I will just have to make sure Sansone does not do anything drastic like he tried today."

Remus turned towards him in lightning speed. "What?"

"He tried to enter the Dark Manor to save me. Apparently he had a vision that foretold my death, and he drastically reacted to it. If it were not for Albus keeping he and Draco in his office, Sansone would be at the Dark Lord's mercy."

* * *

Harry could not bear to remember her solitary form surrounded by endless scoured white pillows and sheets even years later. There they were having a grand time with Sirius while she sat silently alone. Surly there was something that could be done for her sake, and also the other victims who took up the St. Mungo's ward. When she asked a clerk at the front office about the situation, he just shook his head sadly muttering about no contacts to talk to.

"There just has to be something we could do." Hermione exclaimed once listening to Harry's thoughts, "no one should have to go through all of that."

"But do what exactly?" Draco asked, leaning against a near by wall. Clearly he was not invited to the conversation, but did he care? "What could a bunch of kids possibly do?"

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, "Mars? You really must trust on this one. Just leave it to us."

**Okay, it's a little shorter than the usual lately, but I wanted to post before I left for my trip. I will be back on the fifth. Hopefully I will have another chapter done by then. Talk about procrastination… they are picking me up in exactly two minutes…**

**Skyseeker: **_I know that it is really jumpy and if I had time before the next book comes out I would have revised the whole thing, but time is simply an endangered species right now for me. My muse just runs away with me sometimes…_

**Paris:**_ Well, I am flattered that you spent so much time on my story. It really has come around in the years… You will find a major jump in writing skill from chapter twenty to twenty-one as that was a year and a half of no updates. I was working on my skill during that time in school._

**Sindauviel: **_Truly? My goodness! I wish I saw it, that would have been soooooo funny to look at!_

**Trinity 101:**_ I thought it would fit Draco's personality to scold Harry for being Gryffindorish and telling Severus the truth. But it did end up being cute didn't it?_

**mAlFoTiSaWeSoMe: **_They would technically be brothers as Harry/Sansone is Severus' son and Severus will be adopting Draco once they break Lucius down (probably chapter 39)._


	38. An Early Gift

**I am so sorry about the wait, but other things took up my time. The trip went fine, and I actually learned how to waterskii. I tried many times before, but I couldn't do it. But when I got back, I just could not come up with a start for the chapter. Really, the idea with the siblings just came up only thirty minutes ago. It was supposed to be Luna (the owl flying away) and Harry (under an invisibility cloak who ran into the sister) telling each other everything was ready.**

**I would have started writing once I got back, but at my trip I got all ten books of _Fruits Basket _and just had to finish reading them. They are really good and I can't wait for the next one to come out… Once I finished that I should have started writing then but my sister came down with the flu so I was taking care of her. Only now am I given time to write as she is asleep.**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon, I am already done with a fourth of it. So look out for it. This will be finished by the time sixth book comes out, with a few days to spare.**

_An Early Present_

Christmas cheer broke out over the castle as the finals came to an end. Nothing could break the happy spell, not even the thought of the results coming out just after Christmas break. Most were ready to leave Hogwarts to spend their time with family in such a dark time. The ones staying behind would be set for a pleasant surprise…

The morning the last train back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters in London, First Year Hufflepuff Jayson Runingon was sprinting down the halls. He had forgotten his favorite cloak, one his mother had sewn for him and would be late for the departing carriages. Just beyond the Great Hall he would come upon the entry hall, only a minute early. It would not do to be late on such a day, and being simply on time would be unheard of for the hard working Hufflepuff.

"So everything is ready? All will be put into place?"

He did not recognize the voice, probably because he was only a first year and half a year was far not enough time to learn everyone.

"If only they do what we told them to."

A somehow familiar male voice answered the female one. It was slightly suspicious to be hearing, so he crept back to the supposedly abandoned classroom. He had heard so much about the Sirius Black fiasco and Triwizard Tournament problem from his older sister, Jasmine, who was a fourth year Ravenclaw. Any strange conversations should be reported at once!

"Good, good. Once _they_ come, make sure the others are on their way. We don't want to mess this up this time."

"I'm on it!"

That's it: he just had to know what was happening in that room! A fluttering noise filled his senses as he finally brought up the courage to enter the room (come on, he wasn't a Gryffindor or anything) only to find it empty. Other than a few falling owl feathers, the room was completely empty. There was no sign of the mysterious speakers, though there was an owl flying in the general direction of the Whomping Willow…

"Jayson? Jayson where did you go? Ow!"

The young Hufflepuff was forced to leave the classroom as he heard his sister's call. Her yelling in pain only made him speed up the process. "Jasmine! What happened?"

Jasmine Runingon just sat there for a while trying to figure out what happened for herself. All she could remember was trying to find her brother and then running into something solid, though there was nothing in front of her. But there simply wasn't enough time to argue about it then. "I'll tell you on the carriage, we are going to be late!"

"Oh yeah!"

The siblings made it to the last carriage just before it was leaving. The only problem was that they were forced to sit with two seventh year Slytherins who glared at them the whole time. They were unable to swap their individual stories until the train, but by then they forgot due to the excitement that surrounded them. But Jasmine could not sleep soundly on the train though Jayson snored like a baby, as the incident came to her mind again. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that the _thing_ she had ran into was a person, as she had heard an outtake of breath as she fell down…

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, the staff and remaining students were readying themselves for their approaching guests. For the first time since the first reign of terror Voldemort imposed on Britain, St. Mungos allowed its patients to leave before their treatment was finished. They were to spend Christmas Eve dinner and the night at Hogwarts as both the hospital's and school's gift to them as they would probably not get anything else that year.

"When are they supposed to get here, Professor?" Ginny asked the Deputy Headmistress as she entered the Great Hall. The six others she had grown to be quite close to, yes even the Slytherin, stopped their own chatting to hear the Gryffindor Head of House's response.

"Right at this moment, as it were." And like clock work, the telltale sounds of thestrals were heard from outside. They ran to join them and were greeted with much enthusiasm.

"Harry!" Sirius could not calm down enough as he ran out of the carriage and threw his godson up into his arms. "Could you believe it? I'm actually here for Christmas, and it will be a much better one than last year, I can assure you."

"Don't worry, it already is."

"Why don't we depart to the Great Hall," Dumbledore suggested, though anything he would suggest could be considered a demand. "I believe the house elves have been besides themselves with glee to prepare this years holiday feast."

Hermione made a point of it to express her objection to having house elves slaving over the meal, but Ron just rolled his eyes and dragged her to the Hall anyways. And Dumbledore was correct in his prediction on the meal. The house elves outdid themselves with the high piles of Christmas chicken and turkey and stuffing. 1 Even better was the figgy pudding which was the talk of the table, shortened so everyone could be on one. Everyone was forced to forget about the battles that were sure to come in the coming months by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was a day to celebrate, not one to think about the hardships that would come.

"So Harry, what do you think about old Snape nowadays," Sirius asked coolly before stuffing his mouth full of chocolate covered strawberries. "I mean, you have to feel something by now with all that has happened. I hear that you even tried to save the greasy git when you saw a vision."

"Don't call him that," Harry demanded, eyes growing cold. "I don't care about what happened in the past, now he is my father, and you said you were not mad over it."

Sirius immediately threw up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Harry, it'll just take me awhile to get used to it. Old habits, you know? Though I assume you'll be wanting to be called Sanisoni, or what ever the name is, now?"

"Sansone," he automatically corrected. He didn't really think about the name change. Really, everyone knew he was Harry Potter, and they were expecting such. Would the public opinion be changed if they were to call him Sansone Snape? "I don't know yet."

"Don't worry, I'll come to you. Your grandparents offered me to change my last name to Potter if I wanted, but I felt that it would just be better for me to remain the way I was. But your decision might be different, I don't know. Just think about it, okay?"

Harry nodded his head in time to see the Headmaster rise from his seat.

"I would like to conclude this feast for the night to allow us all to depart to our rooms."

"One minute, Headmaster," Hermione said stately, rising from her seat, "We could only imagine how it is to enter a world where you know no one. By spending time with you and asking questions we have found the one thing that will make your Christmas the best ever."

"You have given us life," the youngest, an eighteen year old – or at least he was when he fell through the veil – male, spoke out, "you have given us everything." The others agreed whole-heartedly, many of them adding their own thanks. "It is us who owe you."

"We insist," Luna spoke, "but if you must, just think of it as a continuation of that as it is related."

That did not sway their minds though and they continued to honorably decline.

"You're just keeping them waiting," Neville added, "and they are probably just as confused as you are."

"We just ask that you follow us," continued Hermione. And with that, she and the rest of the teenaged heroes left the room. It wasn't long before the rest followed their example and left the Great Hall and onto the castle's front steps. They were met by a group of confused people just stepping out of thestral drawn carriages – or at least to those who had seen a death occur.

"I welcome you to Hogwarts and thank you for coming. Could you all just form one group? Thank you. Now, could one person bring up the card you were sent? Just one, please."

After a short pause of silence a little girl, no older than six, ran up to Hermione as she asked and gave her the card her family (who were close behind) let her have. One of the rescued people gave a gasp and walked out of the group disbelievingly. The silence was deafening.

"Thomas Managan," she read softly, not wanting to ruin the moment, "I want to present your family."

A woman ran out and jumped into Thomas' arms. A joyous reunion followed with the rest of his family, until the little girl asked a question which caused silence to fall again. "Who's that?"

The woman picked up the little girl with a smile. "Ana, you know how I said your Daddy went on vacation? Well he came back. See?"

"Daddy!"

The reunion continued and the process was continued for the rest of the rescued. Samantha Sinral burst into tears as she was hugged by her two brothers and three cousins that survived to that day. Once she broke out of the dogpile she was enclosed in, she attached herself to Neville, the closest of her rescuers, and brought him into the group. All were happy with their family… Except one…

"I know there won't be anything for me," the youngest said, "I hope you didn't go to too much trouble for me."

Gregory Truman was not only the youngest, but he as also the longest one in the Veil, fifty-three years. He said he was waiting for his young fiancée as they were to wed only a week before he fell through during an investigation mission. But there was no quest Hermione could not finish if her mind was set to it.

"That is true," Harry said as gently as possible. The rest of the people paused in their merriment as they noticed that one of their own was not able to join them. "And I am so sorry to say that your fiancée, Abigail White, passed away only five years ago. She passed on due to old age as she was seventy-two but she did leave behind many letters that were never sent."

Ginny took out a stack worth of letters, yellowing with age, and handed them to the heartbroken Gregory. But Gregory did not cry, did not break down, just nodded solemnly. He took out the first one and read aloud:

"_My dearest Greg,_

_I write to you, not because I know you will read them soon, for the workers tell me that you will not be coming back. But I feel in my heart of hearts that you will return to our world though I won't be right beside you. I need you to know that I love you with all my being, and will continue to love you forever, even after I die. Though I hope that I will be there once you return, I will not, as the Sight has told me._

_Continue on your life dear Gregory, if only for my sake. I will not want to watch you from the heavens ruining your life for me. I want you to prosper in every way you can as you promised me. Though I did not, and will not, marry any other, I do not want you to feel as bounded as I did. There is someone out there for you, somewhere, as I was here. Please do not ruin the chances you were given…"_

It was then that he choked, and big time. The letter remained tightly clenched in his hands as he dropped to his knees, hands brought up to his face. He just could not continue reading the letter, especially in front of everyone else.

"We are sorry for causing you so much pain," Luna said, trying to comfort the sobbing man, "but it was her wish for you to read it."

Gregory shook his head, still sobbing, but tried to make out, "No, no, whatever she wanted, she would get. Thank you so much for bringing these to me. With every ounce of myself, I thank you."

"There's one thing that just isn't coming to me," Ron said suddenly, "How did she know that you would be coming back?"

"She was a Seer."

He looked as if he was going to continue on whatever he was saying, but cut short, staring just behind the others. Everyone else looked to the place he looked at only to see a bright light. If one looked closely they were able to see that the light was in the form of a woman, dressed as witches dressed fifty years ago. She was waving at him happily before slowly disappearing.

"No! Wait!" Gregory yelled out, tripping over his shoes, only stopping when the light completely disappeared. Yet, he sighed softly when hearing on the wind:

"_Live your own life in happiness…"

* * *

_

**Hopefully my little sis will get better so that I won't feel bad that she is in pain, so I can finish writing the next chapter. Just Chapter 39 and then number 40 as an epilogue!

* * *

**

**Wytil: **_Sorry, the exciting part is over with, now it is just dying down… and you don't really find out what really happens with Severus' and Sirius' meeting. But if you want, I could try to fit it in the next one, okay? How you say to that?_

**Makalani Astral:**_ I wasn't intending to continue with Samantha, she was supposed to just be some random person who just happened to be rescued in the veil as well. I thought it would be too clichéd for just Sirius to wake up first, and guys couldn't be the only strong ones to wake up first, so Samantha was born. But I did add that little part between Thomas Managan and Gregory Truman just for you._

**KrazeyForever: **_OH, MY GOODNESS! How did you survive! But I shouldn't really talk, I gave up fanfiction for a month! Willingly! My mom said that I was too addicted to the stuff (which I kind of am) so I tested myself. At least I had access to the internet so I could at least wander around aimlessly online…_

**Water Angel1:**_ Yes, the quizzes actually ask for questions that would actually decide what house you would be in. I couldn't believe that Warner Bros. had a quiz that asked what your favorite color was. I absolutely _hate_ questions that you could obviously look at and tell which house or character you would be getting. Really, I think that so many people aren't really in the house they get. It's only because they _want_ to answer the questions to get a certain house. I actually proved it by IMing my boyfriend, best friend, and sister the questions (without giving answers) and they all got houses they would never dream of getting (my sister is convinced she's a Slytherin but she got Gryffindor)._


	39. Christmas

**My goodness, it is almost done, just the epilogue… so sad actually…**

_Christmas_

Hogwarts woke up to a picturesque Christmas morning. There were not many students staying at the castle that year due to over protective parents wanting their little ones to be close to them during the time of need. Reports of dark activity coming ever closer to Hogwarts chilled their hearts. So other than the six teenaged heroes and their new Slytherin friend, only the teachers and ghosts occupied the halls. Not that they minded anyway, just more reason for them to run around like idiots.

"It is Christmas, right?"

Harry and Neville had no chance of sleeping during that questioning shout. Ron rand up and down the rows of beds set up in the seventh year Gryffindor boy's room. Sheets left their pristine perfection in the empty beds, drawers unloaded onto the floor, trunks mixed places as Ron searched for something.

"What are you doing?" Neville demanded, jumping up when Ron started his search in his bed.

"Presents!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air, "the pride of Christmas is missing!"

Neville just looked back and forth between the best friends as they started a throwing fight with old socks. Do they do that each year? Some sort of crazy ritual? And he was about to miss this?

"What?" Harry paused long enough to question his silent friend only to be pelted in the nose by a sock.

Did he say that out loud? A quick shake of his head encouraged the Boy-Who-Lived to further reprimand his friend using socks. "You do know that we agreed to open the presents in the Great Hall so that we could be with the others."

Ron just sat there for a few minutes, just blinking away without a care in the world. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh, _Ronald_."

But Ron wouldn't allow the usually silent Neville Longbottom to use such a sarcastic tone with him. And used his full first name as well! So as payback, a pillow just happened to find its way to his dorm mate's head. A pillow fight to end all pillow fights was heard throughout the castle.

* * *

"Black?"

Sirius was just trying to get the fact that he had died but now was allowed, legally, to walk the halls of Hogwarts. Even before he would walk around in the school, but he had to be in his animagi disguise to do so. But by the sound of the voice, it seemed as if someone didn't think he should get that privilege.

"Yes, Snape?" he sneered back.

"Be careful, Black, you don't know who might be listening."

They both knew what was being implied. Harry wouldn't want to hear the two of them, his parental units, to be fighting. And they had agreed that they would allow the past to become the past, for Harry. They owed it to him. But old habits die hard, don't they?

"You can't control what I do or say, Snape, and you know it. Don't hide behind Harry."

"Who said I'm hiding?" Severus' voice went dangerously low. Who did Black think he was accusing him of hiding behind Harry, _anyone_ really, when he spent almost half his life being a spy in Voldemort's ranks? But to use Harry, his son! Okay, maybe Harry would be powerful enough for a whole world to hide behind in a time of need, but he would never.

Sirius knew he pushed the buttons a little too hard too soon as he saw Severus' wand slither out of his robes. He tried to back away, showing his hands unarmed to calm the Potion's Master as much as he could. "Now, now, you wouldn't attack an unarmed man, would you?"

"You did," Severus countered nastily, "many, many times if you would just remember. Would you like me to remind you?"

Sirius couldn't back down from a challenge any more than he could resist a bone in his Padfoot form. So he took out his own wand and raised it to an attacking position. "Oh, do tell, Snivilius."

"I will not allow you to make a fool of yourselves. Put down your wands, now."

No one could go against an order from Albus Dumbledore, probably not even Voldemort if the headmaster really tried. So the two placed their wands back in their wand holsters like reprimanded little kids. It was if their hands had got caught in the cookie jar before dinner.

"Now, before you do anything else stupid," hearing the word 'stupid' from the headmaster just sounded the strangest possible, "you will be going down to the Great Hall with everyone else, and enjoy the time of Christmas. I believe they are serving freshly collected syrup from the Forbidden Forest with the pancakes this morning. Imagine, Hogwarts is providing for herself now."

The headmaster was acting so kid-like in his persona that he didn't even notice the strange looks he was being given from the two rivals. He just continued walking down the halls, expecting the two to follow him, which they did. You just couldn't go against an order from the man, actually said out loud or not.

"I would think that you two would give up on your petty rivalry to get on with your life. You are not sixteen any longer if you haven't noticed."

"I know," the two middle-aged adults complained, sounding even more like little kids being reprimanded.

"But you sure are not acting like adults. Even Harry and Draco have given up their rivalry to bring good to the world. Why won't you follow their example and put the past behind you? Especially when you promised to a special someone that you would." The Great Hall was coming ever closer, you could even see it in the distance. "You will go into there with a broad smile on your face and enjoy the meal that is being provided for you."

"I don't think that Snape could smile long enough," Sirius muttered under his breath, but the look from the headmaster showed him that he spoke a little too loudly.

"Maybe I should not go, Headmaster, though I don't mean any disrespect. I have other obligations to do before the week is out. The Dark Lord does not take the holiday off as we do and I must make potions that will take all of my time."

"It's Christmas, Severus," Albus admonished, "couldn't you just take the day off? It is your first Christmas with your son."

Severus just couldn't walk any longer. "Yes, I admit that I should take the day off, but I do not think that I could go in there, Headmaster. You know I do not have good experiences with crowds."

"But what of your son?"

"Could you ask Sansone to join me in my private quarters after he is done with his friends? I would like to see him alone if you would allow it." And without an answer, Severus turned around and stalked back to his rooms knowing the headmaster would do as he asked.

"I more than allow it, my son, I encourage it."

* * *

"The headmaster told me you wanted to see me?"

Severus Snape did not look up from his position on his favorite couch. In his hands was a green and gold box, held with care. It held the Potion's Master's full attention as he seemed to debate whether or not to crush it into little pieces and forget it's existence, or to deliver it to its new master. Finally he set it on the ornate coffee table in front of him and looked to his son.

"Sit," he said with his usual tone of voice though his eyes betrayed the slight nervousness he had. But in a blink of an eye, that emotion could have been imagined as the strong walls fell into place defensively. "I have something for you."

"Did you get my gift?" Harry asked uncertainly. His fears were calmed once he saw the figuring of his black panther form and a Slytherin snake on the mantelpiece behind him. "I didn't know what you would have wanted."

"It was a fine idea," Severus answered, looking as well to his Christmas gift, "though I do not know if you would appreciate mine as well."

Hesitantly, Harry pulled the gold ribbon tied on top off. H wasn't afraid that it would hurt him for any reason, but it was the first exchange of gifts. If it wasn't personable, like a calendar or food, then it showed he just didn't care too much about his son. And that would hurt him much more than loosing of a gift. Next off was the Slytherin green wrapping paper. The lid slid off to reveal a book, a plain black book with glowing green eyes glaring down at him.

"It's a journal made especially for you. T open it, you have to look into the eyes on the cover until they close. And you don't have to sue any ink for it, you just open the book to the page you want it to write on and imagine the words on the page. The war will build up emotions that will take you over, creating an imbalance in your magical energy. I found that when I wrote down the hardships I faced instead of dwelling on them, reduced problems. And I hope that it will help you as well."

Harry was touched by the gift. Not only was it pretty cool in how it worked – something he wished he had in muggle school – but he gave it to him because it would help him in the long road. His father was looking out for him, using personal experiences to predict what would be best for his son. Wasn't that what adults were for - well parents in general? Weren't they there to make sure that world was better for their children? SO that they don't suffer pains of the past? But that wasn't all that was in the box. A medium in thickness silver chain presented a medallion of pure silver and jade. It was a family crest that Harry recognized as Snape from his heritage book which still rested at the bottom of his trunk. A jade snake wrapped stealthy around two crossed wands.

"The Snape family crest…"

Severus nodded, not understanding the implications of the statement. Was it good or bad? Or even a strange incident with both? "If you want, you could war it or just keep it in your room. I know you don't really need a parent right now, but I would appreciate it if you don't reject it." He would have gone on if it weren't for his son practically tackling him to the ground in a fierce hug.

"Thank you," he answered slowly, "you don't know how much this means to me. I might have been wanted as the Boy-Who-Lived, but it's not the same as from a parent. Sure the Weasleys have tried their best in everything…"

"But they are not yours."

"Exactly! You understand! So hopefully you'll also understand that it will take me awhile to truly get through this – don't worry, I accept it, its just living it that will take awhile. And… I heard you saying that this isn't how I'm supposed to look like?" A nod for an answer. "I would like to see it."

Severus was flabbergasted for the longest time. His son wanted to connect much more than just spending time together living, he wanted to show the world. "You can't change it back afterwards; I don't know what charm your mother did to disguise your look for so long. But I have a hunch that you'll need something of James to use. And you can see the problem in that."

"I _have_ thought about it and I know of the problems that could happen from it. I'm okay with it. But I want Sirius, Hermione, and Ron there when it happens okay?"

"I understand," Severus said promptly, but inside he was elated. "The headmaster has the right to attend as well. We will meet up here right after dinner, shall we?"

Harry nodded in acceptance. He was practically inching to start the spell right then and there, but the others were busy then and they _had_ to be there, they just had to.

So he would wait.

* * *

**Keep tuned for the last one! Do you have anything that you thought wasn't explained enough? Because this is the last time for it to be added to a chapter.**

**Athenakitty: **_You know, I don't know really… maybe I'll add something in the epilogue for you okay? It would be nice for poor Gregory to find someone, I couldn't believe I actually tortured him so much…_

**Joou Himeko Dah**_ I think I created one of those characters that everyone likes, but there really isn't anything else that happens to the person as you are the second person to mention Gregory… and don't worry, my sis got better the next day… I think she's the only one that could be sicker than sick and then the next morning be ready for camp…_

**Trinity 101:**_ Well, I'm sorry to say that I wasn't able to get the dose of Draco, but I did get Harry and Severus interaction. I liked how it came out actually. It did show Harry was worried about the reaction from his father a bit._


	40. Hope Completed

This might seem a little strange to read, but it was pretty fun to write. Here is a little key:

**Journal Entry**

_Flashback which Harry is thinking about when he is writing…

* * *

_

_**PLEASE READ THE NOTES ON THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**_

**January 24 (am I even supposed to write a date?)**

**Dear who ever I am supposed to be writing to…**

**Father asked me to write all my thoughts down in this little book so that I don't start blowing up the Great Hall because of my pent up emotions again. Don't ask…**

**It might take a few entries to finally get over it, but I just feel stupid for doing this. Ron, oh I probably should introduce him as he'll probably be brought up a lot in this thing. He's my best friend and we've been through everything, and I mean everything, together with Hermione, my other best friend. What was I going to say about Ron? I forgot…**

**Am I supposed to even write this as if I'm talking? Isn't that just a little too self-centered? Maybe it's supposed to be written as a book… but then again, I don't think I have the skill to do that… So using it in first person it is.**

**Well, Father hasn't been with me as other parents are with their children. He served my sworn enemy, but then again, my life hasn't been that perfect. I even had to think about what my name should be. Because I was born under two different names actually, Harry Potter – the bloody Boy-Who-Lived – and Sansone Snape – the son of the dreaded Potion's Master. Either way, life would be horrible, but I had to choose.**

"_So you are absolutely sure that you want to do this?"_

_Harry just rolled his eyes about his father's questions. He had been at it for the past five hours leading up to the specified time. They were just waiting for the rest to get arrive to get over with the spell. But there was something he had to talk with his father about first._

"_I'm ready, but there is something that I think we should talk about first. Don't get me wrong, I still want to change my appearance to the way I was born to, but there is still the issue of my name."_

_Severus stayed silent as he watched his son pace throughout the room as he tried to find his voice. It was something he had thought about as well but it was his son's decision._

"_As much as I would like to change it to Sansone, I think it would be best to keep it the way it is now, if only for now. People know me as Harry Potter and it causes Voldemort so many problems." A look of sadness passed through his father's eyes for a split second before his shields were raised. It broke his heart a little, so he added quickly, "And I don't want you to be found out. If it was known that I was your son, then he will either ask you to take me to him, or figure out that you were a spy the whole time. Both ways, you would die a painful death, and I couldn't handle that."_

_Severus nodded in acceptance. He knew it was the truth no matter how much it hurt inside. He wanted the world to know that this powerful boy was his child. Couldn't he walk around and brag about his son as the other parents did for their own children? No, he had to hide the truth from everyone._

"_But once Voldemort is defeated, I would like to change that back to the way it should be, too."_

_Severus couldn't believe his ears. It wasn't until the others entered the room finally that he understood the implications. And it made him the happiest man in the world. The proudest father to live._

**I continue to be Harry Potter to the world, but my closest friends and family call me Sansone. Anyone who asks what it meant would just wander off believing the lie that it's a code name of some sort. Some tried to use it, but the room would get silent and the only people who knew what the name meant would just stare at the person. They usually would walk out confused and slightly scared. Anyone who was in the room knew then that they weren't to use the name without knowing the truth about it. But we'll change the subject.**

**So now I have a family, even with Draco who I can't believe used to be my worst enemy. We used to have the typical Slytherin-Gryffindor relationship. We spent many hours trying to find out a way to get the other expelled in the most humiliating way possible. Without being caught of course. But he grew to be a friend I can't think of being without. But Draco has been out of it, of sorts, lately. I can't really blame him because his father pretty much abandoned him. He sent the adoption papers over yesterday and has been in close quarters with Father since then. According to Father, Voldemort allows the transaction because he has seen Draco's skill and doesn't want to loose it.**

"_So he thinks you still serve him?" Harry asked hesitantly. The adoption papers just showed up so suddenly and it was giving him an uneasy feeling. It made him feel as if they were walking into a trap. The two Slytherins weren't making it easier for him. They just shrugged off his worries, saying that the Dark Lord didn't know anything about it. But it didn't help him sleep at night, or stop him from waking up in the strangest hours and running to his father's room to check he was still alive._

"_He has no clue of my treason. When Lucius reported Draco's refusal to join the Death Eaters and his loyalty to myself, Voldemort made me go through with the adoption to persuade Draco's mind."_

"_Like that will happen," Draco sneered, relaxing fully against the nearby wall. "At least he'll feel like an idiot once he finds out the truth."_

_Severus nodded solemnly. "If he finds out."_

**So now Draco is officially my brother in everything other than blood. Not that the Ministry knows. I still don't trust them especially since I, with a bunch of other kids, was able to break in twice. And that doesn't even take into account the fact that people like Umbridge and Fudge came out of the Ministry. The papers were entered through an Order member in a room that couldn't be broken into (and believe me I've tried). It won't be known to the public in shape or form. Everyone would think that Draco Malfoy was still the spoiled son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.**

**Oh, the irony of it all! I have a brother and father, two people I had hated since I joined this school. Now I can't think about my future without thinking about them being right there with me.**

**The ministry can't even get over the fact that we got in again and was able to do what no other could do – break into the veil of death. They have been doing inspections for weeks now and they still don't understand what happened. And _they_ are supposed to be the adults? So now we are being bothered by the ministry every two days to find out about the victims.**

**The press has been trying to sneak into the school for the longest time. Rita Skeeter actually got through a couple of times, but as she still hadn't registered as an animagus, we were able to get her to shut up. I don't know, maybe one day we will allow her an exclusive story once Voldemort is gone. I mean, she was very persistent. But we would have to make her promise that she wouldn't lie in the article.**

**And I wouldn't even subject the poor rescued people from the veil that sort of pain. I can't even believe I was agreeing it for myself. But talking about the people from the veil…**

_The day after Christmas, Samantha and Gregory walked to the Great Hall hand in hand to become the talk of the school. They were seen talking and laughing together like there was no tomorrow. When asked they simply looked into each other's eyes lovingly and said, "We're giving it a try."_

"_That's so cute," Ginny sighed as they passed by for the fourth time that day, "going through so much, yet living life to the fullest."_

"_I know, isn't it great?" Luna trailed off in her strange little way. "I wish I could have found true love like that."_

**Samantha and Gregory will be "trying it out" for awhile, but everyone has bets that they will be engaged by the end of the year, if not shorter. And they aren't the only ones who are looking at romance. Ron and Hermione decided if Samantha and Gregory would try it then they would too. Seamus was overjoyed for some reason. Dean said something about loosing by only three weeks as if there was some sort of bet going on about them. I just hate it because they were mumbling about me getting hooked up with someone. I don't think I am ready for such a life yet. With Voldemort out there trying to make my life harder for me, having any sort of attachment would be bad to have. Which is why all that I have now was perfect. Father clearly knew what to do if any problem came, Draco too. And my friends are trained if not excellent in defense because of the DA which is going well. It was quite funny when the others finally saw what I looked like, they could believe it.**

"_So where's Potter?"_

"_Yeah, where's Harry?"_

_Those who knew the truth couldn't stop laughing even with a sobering charm. The other students had come back the day before but Sansone chose to spend his time with his new family instead of trying to explain to the school. Dumbledore made an announcement, but no one understood anything._

"_I heard that he was attacked during the holiday and now his face is all charred over," one yelled out amongst the crowd._

"_Well, I heard that he fell in love but her father ended up being a Death Eater," another speculated._

"_Gits," Ron mumbled as everyone fell into rumors about his best friend. "Why don't you ask him yourself, he's right over there."_

_Everyone looked in the direction Ron was pointing to and found a boy about Harry's age, but with slight differences that made them second guess his identity. Instead of the round, boyish face they had grown to know, there were some sharp bone lines around his jaw and forehead. His eyes remained the same bright green color, but the shape was now slightly pointed at the edges. It was as if he had gone through some sort of plastic surgery. That is, if the wizarding world knew of plastic surgery in the first place._

"_That can't be Harry," one of the youngest complained._

_Sansone remained unaffected. He knew that this would happen, and would continue with the rest of the school, so he just prepared for it. "Oh? Why don't you test it?"_

_The crowd was silent for a while before one called out: "Speak in parceltongue!"_

"_What do you want to hear?" he asked, but they couldn't understand it as they only heard a snake's hissings._

"_Use your patronus!" another called out, still not believing that the boy in front of him was Harry Potter, which in all technicality he wasn't._

_Sansone did as ordered and soon a silver stag ran across the room proudly. There was no doubt about it any longer as the group shot questions at the six students who knew the truth._

**I think I'm done embarrassing myself by writing in a book that I don't know who is supposed to read. Hermione has a diary which she screams bloody murder if anyone even touches, but is a guy's journal the same? Or is it like Christopher Columbus' journal that he made so that the King and Queen of Spain could read? I just don't know…**

**So this is Sansone Snape signing out!

* * *

**

**Eagle-Eyes: **_Of course! That was my goal. If I didn't, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I'm not against AU fics or anything (that's mostly what I read), but I just know that my muse will revolt against me and give me another plot idea for the next book._

**Joou Himeko Dah**_ Well, she is very happy that someone actually cared for her return to health, so thank you so much for that. Really, I mean it! You have a kind heart._

**Trinity 101:**_ Harry's gift to Severus was the figurine of the panther and the snake (Harry being the panther and the snake representing Severus). I didn't want to make the whole chapter about opening gifts as one, it's kind of boring, two, I didn't have that much time, and three, it doesn't happen in the actual books. I hate that the story has ended as well because I gave up so much of my life for it. My desk is literally a mess of little pieces of paper with my tiny writing on them. At work, I would take out the little receipt paper and start writing on it when I was bored, so now I have about a million of them… hopefully the next fic will come out as well. It will be longer I predict, much longer._

**Paris: **_I want a cookie! With peanut butter M&Ms? I love peanut butter M&M cookies!_

**Fairyduster0013**_ Well, I already have a new idea for the next book, so I knew I would have to end this fic before book six comes out. The new idea will hopefully be much better than this one. I had set a goal when I started _A Child's Hope_ in that I would finish before book six came out… that's why the last ten chapters were updated quite close together.

* * *

_

**_It is done, people… _A Child's Hope_ is now over… Hopefully you liked it as much as I did. I think my joy of finding out what my AP score (remember me whining about those back in May?). I got a 4! Which for those who don't know, is really really good. They are like the SATs, meaning they are created so that you would fail if you didn't know the material. The only higher grade you could get would be a 5 which is pretty high (I think Hermione or a Ravenclaw would get that score if they actually studied more than usual, us normal people would have to have a miracle to get one)._**

_**Tomorrow is the time for the new book! Hopefully you are like me and will be staying up all night just to get it early. Sad part is that I have work the next day…**_

_**I will be starting a new fic for the next book coming out. It will be a Year Seven one, and it will actually follow the book lines meaning no twisting the characters around so that they fit the plot. I'm actually going to reread and outline the books to find every little detail. There is no title yet, so just keep watch, and it might be awhile before it comes out.**_

_**Hopefully you'll like it even more than you liked this one when it comes out!**_

_**Make sure to leave a review, I love them!**_

**Thank you everyone that had given up your time to write a review. They truly have given me strength to continue the long road of writing the fic. Hopefully you all will find an idea as I had that takes you over so much that you just have to write it. Note to all of you writers, don't allow any flames of any kind to hurt you. My little sister got one so harsh I wanted to rip their story to pieces if they had been brave enough to be logged on onto their own penname. My first ever review was a flame and it hurt me so much I automatically took off the fic and didn't write, fanfiction or original work, for a year. Those people are nasty individuals that have nothing better to do than insult a work, whether or not the piece needs work. It is fanfiction that allows writers to improve their work. I can see in just this fic that my writing has improved tremendously. Hopefully your work has improved as well.**

**This is Canopus Carina signing off, hopefully you have enjoyed this experience as much as I have.**

**Thank You**


End file.
